


Fox Bite, Bee Sting

by Shugo Tensai (emotionchild)



Series: Shugo tensai Crossposts [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bees, Friendship, M/M, More tags later, Sasuke Is Bad At Feelings, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Zanpakutou, bee rearing, scientific liberties, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionchild/pseuds/Shugo%20Tensai
Summary: Bleach xover, Naruto encounters Soi Fon's Zanpakuto Suzumebachi one evening watch as he grows to give the ninja world huge surprises and maybe some heart attacks on the way with his zanpakuto and the kyuubi by his side. And what's this? The shun shun rikka? Shinonaru slash.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (onesided)
Series: Shugo tensai Crossposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877917
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is a cross post from fanfiction.net, please enjoy.

**Chapter one**

The village of Konohagakure no Sato could be said to be a peaceful place in the evenings, for it was the hour when couples took walks together, spouses came home to one another and the sun had begun sinking into the sky painting it orange and purple and many other colours in the spectrum. But this evening was not peaceful for some inhabitants of the village or rather one inhabitant of the village who was at the moment running for his dear life.

Uzumaki Naruto, he was many things at the age of seven. A prankster, an idiot(depending on who you asked) but none of those titles followed him around like the one he hated most: demon child. A great tragedy in the form of a mass of Chakra known as the nine tailed fox or the Kyuubi no Kitsune, struck Konoha it killed thousands of men, women and children and rampaged until it was defeated by Konoha’s greatest hero the Yondaime Hokage. But the beast did not die, it was sealed into the belly of a baby born that day named Uzumaki Naruto. While the Yondaime wanted Naruto to grow up loved and to be viewed as a hero, Naruto instead grew up scorned by the villagers for doing what they could not, for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. Then thereafter he was referred to as the demon itself who struck out against the village with no one wanting to realize the difference.

That is why at this moment Naruto was running for his life from a mob of angry villagers who made it their sacred duty to hunt him down and beat the tar out of him, whenever he wandered out to look for food. Naruto ran through Konoha with the mob trailing after him, his legs were tired as he had been running for almost an hour but he couldn’t stop now, lest he wants the mob after him to catch up. He followed the shadier streets of Konoha and soon wound up in a dead ended alley far from witnesses, not that they would help even if they were there. He was about to turn back when he found his path blocked way angry villagers. Naruto panted and tried to force his way through the crowd but he was thrown back against the wall, hitting it with a solid thump. The blonde nearly blacked out but forced himself to stay awake. Who knows what the mob would do to ‘wake him up’ Naruto gulped as they rushed at him all at once, they chanted as they hit him, cursing his existence, all the blonde could do was cry out and hope somebody heard.

“Help!” he screamed, only for a foot to stomp his stomach.

“No one is going to help you, can’t you see they all want you dead.” A civilian said. Naruto coughed up blood and tried to weakly crawl to safety but the mob was having none of that. “Help.” Naruto whimpered weakly, he hoped someone or something would come to his rescue, he feared he wouldn’t make it this time.

Pink eyes snapped open at the sound of a weak call for help, Suzumebachi nearly cried in joy after years of waiting her new wielder had finally awoken. Another cry for help halted her excitement, her wielder needed her, they needed her help. Determination flashed across her pink eyes. It was time to move. Suzumebachi soon found herself in the sewer that was her wielder’s mindscape. ‘He must be going through some real problems if his mind’s this bad.’ The Zanpakuto thought as she flew through her new master’s mind. She soon happened upon a giant fox with its nine tails waving around sadly as it watched a screen.

“Hey!” Suzumebachi called waving her hand and stinger to get the fox’s attention. The creature turned to look at her. Satisfied that she had succeeded in capturing his attention she spoke. “What are you doing in my master’s mind? Are you also a Zanpakuto?” she asked. The fox chuckled.

“No I am not a sword spirit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this child who is your master is my container.” The beast explained.

“What is going on with my wielder I heard him call for help.” She said remembering why she was there in the first place. The Kyuubi’s expression turned grim and he inclined with his head for her to take a look at the screen. Suzumebachi watched with growing horror as her master, the Kyuubi container was assaulted mercilessly while he cried for help. “Why are they doing this?” she asked feeling herself grow angry.

“Because of me.” The Kyuubi said remorsefully. Seeing the Zanpakuto’s confused stare he continued. “I attacked the village seven years ago, and the only way to stop me was to seal me inside the child that you see before you. The fools of the village saw him as my reincarnation and have treated him like that ever since.” The fox explained.

“What did you attack the village?” Suzumebachi asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

“I did not do it freely, a man called Uchiha Madara cornered me and used his dojutsu known as the sharingan on me, I was rendered temporarily insane. In that state I attacked the village.” Kyuubi explained sadly.

“What have you been doing in here, why haven’t you helped him?” Suzumebachi asked.

“Because of the seal, I cannot do anything but lend him chakra. An energy he cannot control yet.” Kyuubi replied. “Only the container can get rid of the seal.” He added.

“Well I’m not restricted by some seal.” Suzumebachi said with a growl, he reiatsu glowed and soon she found herself in beside her master. She wondered how she was able to freely manifest but she left the thought alone, it’s best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“What’s this a little bug?” One of the villagers sneered. Suzumebachi growled loudly, despite her diminutive height. She was stunned for a moment wondering how he could see her.

“Leave this child alone, he has done nothing to you, he doesn’t even fight back and all you do is beat him. You’re all just a bunch of cowards!” Suzumebachi screamed.

“Tch what would you know, you’re just some fly. Nothing more than a bug to be crushed under our shoes.” The man said. Suzumebachi flickered for a brief moment. To the civilians, it looked like a flicker, but in that moment she had used her shikai move, nigeki kessatsu or death in two steps. The man who spoke was swallowed up by a butterfly shaped crest and had vanished into oblivion.

“Is there anybody else who wants to test me?” she asked, her voice was sickly sweet. The kind that promised pain for anybody who defied her. The mob cleared faster than Yoruichi using shunpo. Suzumebachi turned to the child who was bleeding out, she could see his wounds closing up and that relieved her because she could not make heads or tails of the medical stuff.

“Thank you fairy-san.” The boy said, his voice was hoarse. Probably from screaming out. Suzumebachi flew in front of him hovering just above his nose.

“What’s your name?” she asked him.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” He replied, she nodded as if in approval.

“Well Naruto-kun, I am Suzumebachi and I am your sword.” She told him. Naruto gained a confused expression. Suzumebachi flew to a dark corner of the alley and tugged out a sheathed Wakizashi with a yellow hilt, Naruto help her pull it out since he noticed her other hand was encased in a stinger.

“That is my sealed form, I will teach you how to wield me perfectly Naruto-kun.” Suzumebachi said to him. “Together we will be strong.” She said.

Time skip Three years later Naruto is 10

It had been three years since Naruto had met Suzumebachi and Kyuubi, Naruto was happy to hear that the demon fox was not as bad as everyone made him out to be. He also learned the name of the fox was Kurama. Suzumebachi had been happy that her master had heard her name the very first time she said it, not many Zanpakuto could boast about their masters hearing them immediately they spoke. She began teaching Naruto everything she knew both her own skills and those of her former mistress or at least gave him the theories. Naruto lacked the reiatsu to pull the techniques off but with the help of the Kyuubi, they were able to find great chakra substitutes and the rest Naruto developed on his own. Into the beginning of the first year Suzumebachi had taught Naruto speed techniques and substituted shushin for shunpo, his shushin was simple without unnecessary elements like smoke or leaves, it was a teleport technique quite like shunpo. She also taught him to improve his stealth using pranks and bright clothing. Now, even if Naruto wore the sun, no one could spot him even in plain sight. The next years were spent combining all of the above as well as adding kenjutsu to the mix. Naruto still had to use her sealed form after all. Suzumebachi and Kurama found it funny that after meeting them Naruto had developed an obsession with hornets, bees, foxes and other things that related to the three. His favourite colours were yellow, black and orange and his items and as well as clothes were mostly black and yellow though he still wore a bright orange jumpsuit. By the time Naruto had started the academy he was well ahead in what they were going to teach him as well as above his peers. Suzumebachi was disgusted by how lax the academy was stating ‘If this is how they were going to prepare soldiers then the war was already lost.’ Naruto couldn’t help but agree, Ninja were soldiers and while it was good to know the historical events that took place, it should not be a priority. But still Suzumebachi and Kurama wanted him to get good grades and for that he had to pay the utmost attention. As a result of that Naruto ended up somewhere around average in the class, it would have been higher but some of the academy instructors wanted to sabotage his education. Naruto would then skip those classes to train with his Zanpakuto or the Kyuubi. He still maintained his grades thanks to extra credit work with the academy instructor Umino Iruka who didn’t hate him for the Kyuubi and was the only one able to catch Naruto after a successfully pulled prank. But maybe that was because Naruto didn’t want him to look through the whole village for him.

Naruto, Suzumebachi and Kurama decided they would wait until Naruto was fully made a ninja before he could reveal his skills, knowing the villagers they would not stand for it if the demon child was as clever and cunning as the fox he housed. So Naruto put up a convincing mask of an empty headed, orange wearing, ramen loving dope. Iruka also helped him hide his test scores and gave fake ones to him in class to further cement the illusion, so far it was only Iruka that knew the true Naruto. A smart diligent young man with a heart of gold and a will of stone or in this case fire.

It was another boring day at the academy, Naruto tried to keep himself awake long enough to hear what Iruka was talking about, he summarised it had something to do with the Shodaime’s treaty with Kumogakure. ‘A treaty that is no longer valid.’ Naruto grumbled under his breath, the stuff in the text books were out dated and Iruka was trying his best to keep the students informed about current events which included the part about the treaty no longer being valid.

“It feels like this class is going to drag on forever.” Naruto whined to Suzumebachi who was lounging in his mindscape with Kurama.

“It probably will.” The hornet Zanpakuto said nonchalantly. Naruto groaned mentally. The classes soon halted for recess and no one was more overjoyed than Naruto. Recess meant silence and no squabbling from all of Sasuke’s fangirls. Naruto sat on his wooden swing a rocked back and forth slowly, letting the light breeze blow on him. No one would come to the swing because according to them, he had ‘tainted’ it. Naruto was just glad he didn’t have to share it with annoying eleven year olds. It would be two more years before the graduated and became ninja and even then there was a possibility he might fail due to prejudices. Soon Naruto got bored of his swing and walked through the village, he arrived at a well kept garden and smiled, one thing he loved about Konoha was the scenery, it was one of the things that kept him here. Screw the people if anyone hurt his precious flowers he would sting them to death! He smelled them and smiled, no one knew he took particular care of this garden so it would blossom and bloom beautifully. With his visit to the garden done Naruto shushin’ed to the academy, making sure no one saw him, but someone did a certain dark sunglasses wearing Aburame. ‘Uzumaki Naruto it seems there is more to you than what meets the eye.’ He thought.

Naruto was in the woods taking note of the hornet and bee hives, he had cultivated with Suzumebachi’s help, they were thriving successfully under his watchful eyes and the eyes of another stranger. Naruto knew someone was also helping him watch after his bees and hornets but no one he knew came to mind. So he just let the person continue, hoping he or she didn’t have some sinister plot. The blonde was taking notes on the growth of Colony A which he had fed chakra, when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Naruto had his Wakizashi out in an instant, he didn’t care what position the ninja or civilian he was about to gut occupied, he would not let them near his hives.

A young boy came out of the bushes, he wore a beige high collared coat with a hood and sunglasses, his pants were maroon in colour and he wore dark sunglasses which let no one see his eyes.

“You’re from the academy.” Naruto stated sheathing his sword. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“I am Aburame Shino and I am quite impressed with the colony of bees and hornets you have cultivated.” Shino replied in a stoic tone. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. He coughed lightly into his hand and tried to look dignified.

“Thank you, I assume you are the mysterious helper that tends to them when I am not available?” Naruto asked. Shino nodded. “I am also very impressed with your work, Colony C and D have thrived under your watch I almost thought they were not going to make it.” Naruto admitted honestly. Shino nodded again, he was happy to find a kindred spirit in his appreciation of insects.

“You care a lot about these hives don’t you?” Shino asked. Naruto smiled, a real smile not the one’s he wore to make a fool of himself in class. It was a small smile but it had a huge meaning. Trust.

“Yes I do.” The blonde, orange wearing ninja replied.

A friendship formed between the two bug lovers and every day after the academy classes were over they would go to the garden or look after Naruto’s hives. One day while Naruto was staring at the flowers blooming in the garden of the academy Shino asked him a question he wanted to avoid.

“Naruto-kun, I have noticed the hateful looks and stares whenever we walk to the garden, I want to know why that is.” Shino said watching some bees pollinate the buttercups he and Naruto had recently planted. Naruto turned to him with a look that said ‘You’re not going to drop this are you?’ Shino responded with a shrug.

“It’s just like how most people cannot understand how your clan is host to a swarm of insects. I also am a host to something, but it is loved even less than your kikaichuu.” Naruto said watching as a gentle breeze blew through the garden carrying the scent of flowers though the air.

“It’s a village secret isn’t it?” Shino asked, though it was more than an observation.

“Yes.” Naruto replied.

“Whatever it is, I promise I will not hate you.” Shino said. Naruto turned to him with a small smile. “I trust you to tell me when you are ready.” Shino said adjusting his glasses. Naruto nodded and they turned back to the butter cups.

Sunset came once more with its orange-reds and pinkish purples, Naruto remembered when he met Suzumebachi at a time like this. It was his best and worst memory.

“He’d be good for you.” Suzumebachi said, she had manifested out of the sword and was flying around lazily while Naruto did his academy assignment in his apartment. It was no longer the run down thing it used to be, with the Kyuubi teaching Naruto basic sealing. The blond had enough imagination to assign defence seals all over the building, since he practically owned it anyway. He and Suzumebachi brought back what furniture they could get and also abandoned knick knacks, it was all they could do the make the place feel lived in, money had to be spent on important things like food and clothing as well as ninja supplies for later use.

“Who would Suzume-chan?” Naruto asked.

“Shino duh!” The small Zanpakuto said, Naruto blushed. Kurama chuckled in his mind.

“I agree kit, he would be a fine mate.” The fox said. Naruto did a wonderful impression of a gold fish that evening.

Time skip two years Naruto is 12

The time for the genin exams were here again and all the academy students were getting ready to take the exams that would determine if they could be ninja or not.

“Naruto the genin exams are today.” Iruka said as they stopped by Naruto’s favourite Ramen stand.

“I know that Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said eating his ramen, this was his third bowl already, turns out his training and Kyuubi chakra burned more calories than exercising on fire. Iruka paid for the meal and dragged Naruto from the table before he could add more to the bill. They both began walking to the academy.

“I mean are you going to keep your mask up or are you going to give them all you’ve got?” the chuunin asked. Naruto shrugged.

“Why? Graduating at the top of the class is just for show. We both know what they teach at the academy has nothing to do in a real scenario. I mean flower arranging, come on! Don’t get me wrong I love flowers but the course has no merits in a real situation. Might be useful if you are posing as a wedding planner but it’s just a useless skill.” Naruto said. Iruka nodded know it was true, but courses like that were added under the orders of the civilian council. “They could at least substitute it with poisons, how to make antidotes, how to make said poisons, which plants are more dangerous.” Naruto continued. The academy doors came into view, Iruka told Naruto get to class while he fetched the papers for the written portion of the exams.

Naruto entered the classroom and took in the sights, fangirls fighting over Sasuke who ignored them, that was normal. Everyone else was either talking with their classmates or reviewing last minute for the exams. Naruto took the empty seat next to Shino and smiled at the dark haired Aburame.

“Are you ready for this?” Naruto asked. Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Naruto translated that as ‘I was born ready.’ Naruto giggled and Shino was glad for his high collar because it hid his blush. Naruto was always able to get through his calm facade and Shino didn’t know how he did it. “To be truthful I am a little nervous, I have too much chakra for a regular bunshin so I hope my back up plan works.” Naruto told him. Shino nodded in understanding. Hinata took a seat beside them the shy Hyuga heiress pushed her thumbs against each other while breathing in deeply. Naruto remembered how he met her, after saving her from a group of bullies, she became one of his friends.

“G-good morning N-Naruto-kun, Sh-Shino-kun.” She greeted quietly.

“I guess you’re nervous about the exams too.” Naruto said knowingly. Hinata nodded. Naruto gave her his usual foxy grin. “Don’t worry Hinata you’re one of most clever Kunoichi in our class.” Naruto said. Hinata gave a small smile.

“Th-thank you Naruto-K-kun.” Hinata said with a huge blush.

“Anytime.” Naruto replied.

The written test was relatively simple, once Naruto had gotten rid of the genjutsu he was sure Mizuki had put there. He was sure he passed with at least an average score. Next came the accuracy throws. Sasuke got 9 out of 10 in his shuriken throw and 10 out of 10 in his kunai throws. Next came Shikamaru, he got 5 out of 10 Shuriken and 6 out of 10 in his kunai throws, Kiba, Ino and Sakura made 7 out of 10 in both kunai and shuriken throws the rest either made score that had failed them this part of the exam or just enough to help them pass. It was surprisingly Shino, Hinata and Naruto that made 10 out of 10 in that portion in the exam, much to the pride and anger of some of the spectators. Iruka patted Naruto on his back and gave him a secret smile. Naruto returned it. Sasuke and his fangirls of course fumed especially since Naruto was seen as the ‘dobe’ of the class despite being just average.

“Alright gather round students, this is the taijutsu portion of the exam and the second to the last test before you become genin.” Iruka announced. He directed the students to a wide circle and created a simple but durable mud clone. “The objective of this is to see how well you can use the academy taijutsu or your clan taijutsu to dispel this clone or knock it out of the circle. Any and all forms of taijutsu are allowed as well as ninja tools but no ninjutsu is allowed.” Iruka said. Mizuki came up and began giving instructions.

“You heard what Iruka said so line up and prepare to battle.” He said, he glanced toward Naruto who was simply observing the plum blossoms of the academy’s tree. ‘I can’t believe that brat passed both portions of the exam after I used genjutsu on him. He really is a demon.’ Mizuki thought.

Sasuke got into the ring with a blank look, he went into the standard academy taijutsu stance and rushed at the clone of Iruka-sensei. The clone dodged Sasuke’s first punch and blocked the round house kick that the Uchiha threw his way. Sasuke jumped back and threw some kunai, while the clone avoided the kunai he didn’t notice Sasuke come behind in a chop him at the back of his head. The clone dispelled changing back into mud.

“Well done Sasuke.” Iruka praised writing something down. “Alright then next in line please enter the circle.” It was only after Iruka said that, that Naruto moved from watching the plum blossoms, they looked nice this time, he remembered it had been a while since someone watered the tree. He was last in line but that gave him time to think with his two tenants.

“I can’t wait to start going on missions.” Naruto said to Kurama and Suzumebachi.

“Me too, this academy stuff is so boring the most interesting this has been watching these pathetic kids spar.” The Kyuubi groaned. Suzumebachi tsked.

“Kurama, you know better than to insult the future generation of Konoha.” She warned.

“She’s right.” Naruto said. “They are the future, but Konoha has been too lax, so in a way Kurama-kun is also right.” Naruto said. He watched some of the civilian born ninja-to-be battle and found them lacking, while the clan children had the advantage of being trained by experienced ninja in their clan, they still weren’t better. Only a few exceptions. He watched as Hinata Juken’ed the clone until it dispelled Naruto cheered for her as she walked off blushing. Kiba also used his clan’s taijutsu, a combination of his and Akamaru’s attacks dispelled the clone after a few minutes. Naruto cheered for Shino as he entered the circle. Shino got in to a stance, and like Sasuke he charged forward and delivered a sweeping kick to the clone’s legs, the clone jumped to avoid Shino but missed the punch that struck him squared in the nose. The clone jumped back and rushed toward Shino who readied himself with a kunai, the clone threw a punch and Shino dodged, kicking the clone’s feet from under him the clone dispelled when it hit the ground. Naruto smiled brightly at Shino but the blonde could not tell if the other returned it or not.

“Up next is you Naruto.” Iruka said, Naruto entered the circle and readied himself for the fight. The clone stared back at him. “Alright, begin.”

Naruto’s goal was just actually to knock the clone out of the circle, he didn’t really want to show off, like Sasuke. He would take the ‘Shikamaru’ approach and only do enough to pass.

“Here I go.” Naruto said to himself as he ran forward, throwing some shuriken as he did so, the clone had no choice by to jump back to avoid the incoming projectiles. Naruto kicked at the clone, once again forcing it to move back. Using his speed to his advantage, Naruto delivered a sweeping kick to the clone who jumped and the a round house kick which knocked the clone out of the circle. Iruka nodded in approval while Mizuki glared at the blonde. “Well done all of you, we only have the ninjutsu portion of the exam before the passing student receive their forehead protectors.” Iruka said.

Once the students were back in the class room, Iruka told them that they would be called one by one to take the exam in another room. Naruto sat by Shino wringing his hands nervously, he was just as bad as Hinata.

“I feel there is nothing to worry about Naruto.” Shino said resting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Naruto breathed nervously and continued to do the sitting equivalent of pacing.

“I know, but still it’s worrying, I mean this could make or break my ninja career.” Naruto said.

“D-don’t worry Na-Naruto-kun I’m sure e-everything will g-go smoothly.” Hinata said. Naruto calmed down a little at her words.

“You guys are right maybe I am just panicking for nothing.” He said. Just the Sasuke walked into the room wearing his forehead protector. He looked toward Naruto and smirked.

“Your turn dobe though I wonder why you try you probably won’t pass.” He said condescendingly. Naruto glared at him.

“You should really get off your high horse Uchiha or it’s going to end you someday.” Naruto said. Sasuke sneered and took a seat.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Mizuki said bringing up a file. Naruto nodded. “Please perform Kawarimi.” He said. Naruto exchanged himself with a nearby chair perfectly, and since Iruka was right beside him, he could not wrongly fail Naruto. He mentally growled at the thought. “Now henge.” He said trying to find fault in the Kyuubi container. Naruto’s henge was a perfect copy of the Sandaime Hokage. Mizuki forced a smile, he went on to the next jutsu which was Naruto’s worst hoping he would fail. “Please perform a bunshin Naruto.” He said with a hidden smirk. Naruto nodded and focused suddenly three replicas of him appeared. “WHAT!” Mizuki shouted, he expected Naruto to fail at this portion of the test but he passed with flying colours.

“Is something wrong Mizuki?” Iruka asked.

“I’m fine.” Mizuki lied, Iruka handed Naruto his forehead protector and hugged him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Iruka said to the blonde. Naruto smiled before putting the protector around his neck. Mizuki seethed as he watched the two, he was going to use Naruto get the forbidden scroll by telling him it was a makeup exam but the stupid brat passed when he was supposed to be dead last. Mizuki had seen his test scores the ranged from F’s to D’s to C’s there was no way the kid would have passed all the portions of the exam unless he was hiding intelligence from the beginning. And Mizuki refused to acknowledge he had been tricked by the fox kid.

Naruto went back to the classroom, smiling. Shino raised an eyebrow translation: ‘Didn’t I say you would pass?’ Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes I should have listened to you, oh great Shino, how could I ever have doubted your wisdom.” Naruto said sarcastically, Hinata giggled. Shino shook his head in amusement.

“Congratulations Naruto-kun.” Suzumebachi said as she whizzed around the apartment. “I knew you could do it.” She said.

“ Well it’s all thanks to you and Kurama-kun that I passed in the first place.” Naruto said setting his school bag on the table. “Thank you, both of you. Without you guys I don’t know how I would have made it out of the alley that night, let alone get through the genin exams.” Naruto said sincerely. The Kyuubi smiled in his mind and Suzumebachi flew to sit on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome Naruto-kun.” The hornet Zanpakuto replied.

“Indeed. No one would ever thank the biju in them for anything in their life.” Kyuubi said. That night Naruto slept blissfully while Mizuki was caught trying to steal the forbidden scroll which Naruto had learned Kage bunshin from a long time ago.

The next day Naruto had a full western styled meal of eggs, bacon and toast which he was able to shop for thanks to a handy technique called henge. He left his apartment and took the roof tops to the academy, surprising many ninja who knew he was just an academy student. He landed by his usual swing and walked at a leisure pace toward the building. As he approached he could already hear the squabbling fangirls of one Uchiha Sasuke. He entered the class took a seat near Sasuke because his usual seat was occupied. He hoped for a peaceful morning but forsook the wish as soon as he sat down, the classroom filled with screaming brats after all.

“Is it me or do they get louder every time?” Suzumebachi asked.

“I actually think they do.” Naruto replied resting his head on the table, he decided to take a light nap but it was disturbed when one Haruno Sakura and her ‘rival in love’ Yamanaka Ino burst into the classroom head to head and neck to neck.

“Everyone knows Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-pig.” Sakura screeched. Ino snorted loudly.

“As if! Sasuke wouldn’t want a giant forehead girl like you.” Ino retorted, the two continued to scream at the top of their lungs at each other until they noticed Naruto. Naruto stared lazily at them her regarded the two and gauged their skills, Haruno Sakura one of Sasuke’s most fanatical fangirls. Naruto for the most part avoided her, her name meant cherry blossom and her hair was the same colour but that was where the similarity stopped. Yamanaka Ino, a feisty blond with a degree of ninja training due to her family background, she and Naruto hung out at her family shop due to their mutual love of all things flower related. Ino was about to greet her friend when Sakura spoke.

“And just what do you think you are doing in my seat idiot?” Sakura asked, her eyes blazed in fury and promised pain if she didn’t like the answer. If Naruto was a lesser man, he would hightail it out of there, but he wasn’t and the rest of the class looked on in anticipation of what would come next.

“I thought you were the top Kunoichi, when a sitting muscle is planted firmly to the surface of an object it is called sitting.” Naruto said smirking, some of the class snickered as did Ino who was standing beside Sakura. Even Sasuke cracked a smile before remembered it was unbecoming of the Uchiha clan and frowned. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and turned to use force.

“Naruto you better move or I’ll move you!” She hissed in anger. Naruto snorted.

“I’d like to see you try.” He said. Sakura made a fist and struck out, Naruto dodged and her hand hit the table, hard enough to dent it. She recoiled in pain. “I told you.” Naruto sang. Iruka took that moment to come into the class. He took note of the scene, Sakura cradling her hand and glaring holes at Naruto, said blonde ignoring her and Sasuke being....well Sasuke. He sweat dropped.

“Good morning... I suppose I shouldn’t call you students anymore because as from today you are all ninja, the future generation of your village and your clans. But beware the life of a ninja is not an easy one.” He said before calling out team placements. “Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto...” Naruto perked up at his name.

“I hope you get teammates you can work with.” Kurama said.

“Me too.” Suzumebachi added Naruto agreed, he knew he would work with anybody, so long as it wasn’t a fangirl.

“Haruno Sakura....” Iruka called out next, Sakura glared at him and he glared back even harsher, why was he stuck with her of all people the only thing that would make it worse would be...

“And Uchiha Sasuke.” If Naruto had no self control his wail of anguish would have been heard throughout the elemental countries but he did the opposite and remained silent, he had no problem with Sasuke, but the other boy sort of put his problems on a pedestal, Naruto wanted to tell him that during the Kiri civil war countless families lost their clans but that would be revealing too much plus he wanted to extend the hand of friendship to Sasuke, Kami knows the other boy needed it. He sent an apologetic look to Shino, he knew the other boy really wanted to be his teammate along with Hinata and Naruto really wanted to be theirs also.

“See that piggy the power of love triumphs.” Sakura said to Ino. Suzumebachi wondered if she could beat the stuffing out of the pink haired girl.

“Team eight will be, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuga and Aburame Shino.” Iruka announced, Shino gave no visible indicator of his emotions but Naruto knew he was at least relieved to be paired up with Hinata, but their team wouldn’t be complete. Akamaru barked and Kiba patted his head while cheering. Hinata shyly looked up at Naruto who smiled at her.

“Team nine still active, and Team ten will be... Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino.” Ino sighed in relief at least she was with two of her childhood friends, Shikamaru muttered about how troublesome it was going to be and Choji ate some potato chips. “We will take a short break and when you return your jounin instructors will return to pick you up.” Iruka said.

Shino, Naruto and Hinata sat under the tree with Naruto’s swing. Shino and Naruto sat on the grassy floor while Hinata took the swing, they ate the bento boxed they had packed for the day.

“You changed your outfit.” Shino said as he ate. Naruto nodded. Gone was the orange monstrosity, it was replaced with a black muscle shirt, black standard but durable shinobi pants and a black and yellow kimono styled jacket, his shoes were not ninja sandals like the average shinobi, but lightweight boots that stopped at his knees. Hinata had decided not to change her outfit and the only change Shino had made to his own outfit was the removal of the hood, his slightly afro style hair never failed to get Naruto’s attention.

“Orange would get me killed on a mission and I am not one to boast of my unparalleled stealth skills. I love orange but I think it’s also time that I worked on my showing more of myself, my true self I mean.” Naruto explained.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, was nothing if not practical and that practicality applied in everything he did. So leading the new jounin of team seven Hatake Kakashi to the house of future student Uzumaki Naruto was one of the most practical things he did, he needed to get Naruto closer to another adult and this was the best idea he could come up with on the fly, after all if you can’t trust your jounin instructor then who can you trust. Naruto had started to grow distant from him ever since he was seven. The blond jinchuuriki had disappeared for a while only resurfacing in time for the ninja academy to begin. From then their relationship dropped, Naruto began referring to his him as Hokage-sama instead of Ji-ji like he used to. From then on it only grew worse, the paper work he had tripled, there were suddenly matters only he could attend to. He suspected it was a ploy of the council to keep him from the ‘demon brat’ as they dubbed him. The jounin and the Hokage arrived at Naruto apartment complex. ‘It’s looking better than before, did Naruto fix it up?’ the old man wondered.

Kakashi noticed as they walked up the steps that there were small glows on the floor. He asked the Hokage about them. The old man told him not to worry, that there were seals all over the place placed there for Naruto’s protection.

“I see.” Was all Kakashi said. They entered the apartment that Naruto lived in and Sarutobi was shocked to see it so clean, the Naruto he knew was messy and couldn’t organise himself to save his life. He hoped it was not the Kyuubi influencing the boy he saw as his grandson.

“Hokage-sama if I may...” Kakashi started, when the Hokage gave him the go ahead he continued. “Naruto seems to be more mature than others in his year much like Uchiha Sasuke, it is likely that it is from trauma and we both know Naruto’s had a lot of that.” Kakashi said. Sarutobi suddenly felt his age. He felt as if all his tries to keep Naruto’s innocence failed.

“I’m afraid so Kakashi, I’m afraid so.” He said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting, all the other students had left with their instructors but they were left in the classroom waiting, Iruka had gone home as it was nearing evening and he had already graduated a class full of genin, there wouldn’t be an assignment for him to grade until the next batch of academy students came through the academy doors.

“Where is he!” Sakura asked angrily, despite the fact that Sasuke was here with her she still didn’t want to wait hours for a guy who wouldn’t show up. Sasuke was also annoyed, he glanced at the clock repeatedly as if looking at it would summon their jounin sensei. The only one who didn’t seem to be bothered by this was Naruto who already knew the identity of the person they were waiting for was the one and only notoriously late jounin of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. They were probably going to wait longer if he was in a bad mood. He sighed and stood up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto felt no need to reply him but did so anyway.

“To the academy roof, join me if you want.” Naruto said, he knew with Sasuke’s pride he would refuse the blonde’s invitation. Sasuke gave him the Uchiha prized glare.

“I’ll pass, unlike you I want to be here when the jounin gets here.” He said. Naruto shrugged.

“Suit yourself, you know where to find me.” Naruto said, he shushin’ed to the rooftop and sat down Indian style to enjoy the view.

Sasuke was glowering at everything in sight, while Sakura sat meekly beside him. Where was the Jounin supposed that was supposed to teach them? He growled. Not a moment after a head of gravity defying silver hair poked his head through the classroom door. A chalk duster fell on the jounin’s head and Sasuke was amazed because he didn’t even see when the blonde set it up. He knew Sakura was too much of a teacher’s pet to do it and Naruto already had a reputation for harmless practical jokes. Sasuke felt jealousy bubble with in his chest why didn’t he see it? Didn’t the Uchiha have one of the greatest all seeing dojutsu in the elemental nations, even if he didn’t have it yet he should have at least noticed the lame prank.

Kakashi simply regarded two of his students with a lazy look.

“My first impression of you both is ‘Annoying’” he said, “Meet me on the roof for introductions, I have a feeling your third teammate is already there.” Kakashi said and with that he shushin’ed away.

When Sasuke and Sakura got to the roof top, they found Naruto and Kakashi in a staring competition Naruto was holding his own against the Cyclops sensei they had, Sasuke scoffed at having such an unserious instructor and Sakura was just annoyed with Naruto’s presence, Sasuke was already paying more attention to him than her.

“Ah, you’re finally here.” Kakashi said breaking the tie of his and Naruto’s staring competition. “We’ll finish this later.” He whispered to Naruto who nodded. Once the two genin had sat down Kakashi told them to introduce themselves, their likes and their dislikes, their hobbies as well as their hopes, dreams or goals for the future.

“Why don’t you go first Sensei.” Sakura said. “Show us what you mean.” She said.

“Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are a lot, my hobbies are...well I don’t think I should tell you that and as for future dreams or goals I have none.” He said ‘All we learned was his name.’ Sasuke and Sakura thought gloomily. “Alright you next girlie.” Kakashi said.

“My name is Haruno Sakura, I like.” At this she glanced at Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks, “I dislike blondes.” She said while glaring at Naruto who pretended she didn’t exist. “My hobbies are.” At this she glanced at Sasuke again with her blush growing darker. “And my dream for the future...” she release a squeal. Kakashi sighed ‘Great a fangirl, Rin was at least better than this.’ He thought.

“Next is you broody.” He said, Sasuke glared. He straightened up and began.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies include training and other things, my dream is...No my goal is to kill a certain man.” He said darkly. Naruto passed him a worried look while Sakura blushed and muttered how cool Sasuke was. Kakashi sighed once more ‘An avenger lucky me.’ He thought sarcastically.

“Alright Blondie you’re next.” Kakashi said. Naruto thought about for a moment then spoke.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Shino-kun and Hinata-chan, as well as Iruka-sensei, Suzume-chan, Kurama-kun, Hokage-sama, bees, flowers, hornets and foxes. I dislike the way Hinata-chan and Shino-kun are treated by people and I dislike...no hate people that can’t tell the difference between a vase and a flower. My hobbies include, training, rearing hives and figuring out new jutsu on my own or with Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun, I also garden and cook. My dream for the future well, let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” Naruto said. Kakashi smiled under his mask. ‘The kid sure grew up in an interesting way, but who is this Suzume and Kurama. I’ll have to keep an eye out for them.’ Kakashi thought.

“What do you mean survival test, Didn’t we do that in the academy?” Sakura asked, Kakashi eye smiled. He had just told them about the extra test which was meant to weed out the weak genin.

“The academy exam was just to find out the potential of those who would actually become genin, this is the real test.” Kakashi explained. “Only nine out of twenty seven graduates actually become ninja.” He said.

“What?!” Sakura asked, it seemed Sasuke and Naruto already knew this. Naruto snickered.

“What’s so funny Baka!” Sakura asked glaring, ‘Why couldn’t he take things seriously, he should have been dead last rather than average, then again I already consider him dead last.’ She thought.

“If you’re going to be like that then I won’t tell you, learn to be a little nicer first.” Naruto retorted.

“Whatever.” She huffed. Naruto rolled his eyes and waved Sasuke over, the raven raised an eyebrow but leaned in, Naruto whispered something in his ear and his lips twitched in amusement. “What did he say Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke hn’ed showing he wouldn’t tell her anything.

“Meet me at training ground seven at 6:00 am sharp. I suggest you don’t eat breakfast you’ll throw up.” Kakashi said before he Shushin’ed away. Naruto turned to Sasuke, he wanted to extend a hand of friendship and give Sasuke someone to lean on, Naruto may not have lost an entire clan but he thought about what his life would be like if Suzumebachi or Kurama were taken away from him... and it hurt to think about it, so he could only imagine what Sasuke was going through in his loneliness. And Naruto was no stranger to loneliness if fact they were poker buddies.

“Sasuke.” He called as the other boy was about to flee...I mean walk calmly away from Sakura’s advances.

“What?” the Uchiha asked finally getting Sakura off him.

“Sometimes I train in training ground 12 and read some technique scrolls, I have a few I’ve read already and a few I don’t have affinities for like fire. You can have some of them if can catch me.” Naruto offered, Sasuke looked like he was thinking it over.

“Sasuke doesn’t need your help Naruto-baka he can figure stuff out on his own.” The pink haired girl said.

“I think that is for Sasuke to answer Haruno, please let him answer unless you think him incapable of answering a simple question.” Naruto said. That shut Sakura up. Sasuke kept silent. “The invitation is still open Sasuke whenever you need it.” Naruto said. He shushin’ed away.

“Ne, Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?” Sakura asked.

“No.” Sasuke replied before leaping off the roof. Sakura pouted and went home, Sasuke would be hers eventually.

“What made you want to extend a hand to that guy any way, he reminds me of a kid back in soul society Hyourinmaru’s wielder Hitsugaya. I think.” Suzumebachi said.

“I remember Sasuke used to be happier before, he would run out to meet his older brother Itachi I think was his name, but after the massacre he didn’t smile anymore and I guess I want to see him smile again.” Naruto said. He prepared for bed in the darkness of his room while Suzumebachi flittered around casting a soft glow around him, he would work on a way to bring the Kyuubi into the world too, but that would be for another time. And So Uzumaki Naruto went to sleep content.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early for his official genin exam, he dressed and picked up Suzumebachi’s sealed form, today was the day he would show his skill and prove he could be a qualified ninja. Naruto ate his breakfast, disregarding the suggestion his teacher gave him, but what the man didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He also packed a light breakfast for his teammates.

Naruto came up and Saw Sasuke and Sakura were already there, he gave a wave and Sakura snarled at him.

“You’re late!” she barked. Naruto shook his head

“I’ll never understand how you got the rank of top kunoichi Haruno, didn’t you read up on our sensei?” he asked. She kept silent and a blush of embarrassment crawled unto her face.

“Tell us about him.” Sasuke said from under a tree.

“Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU, prodigy son of the legendary white fang Hatake Sakumo, he became chuunin by 13 and is chronically late.” Naruto said. Sasuke considered the information while Sakura glared at him for showing her up in front of Sasuke. “Whenever he says be here at a certain time, he’s usually going to be a couple hours late.” Naruto added.

“How do you know it wasn’t just a fluke.” Sakura asked still doubtful of the information she received.

“Believe whatever you want Haruno, what you do with information given is your business. Now...” he tossed them two bento boxes.

“What’s this?” Sasuke asked. He opened it and there was some onigiri, sushi and a few sticks of dango. “Breakfast?” he asked in disbelief.

“Naruto! Are you trying to get us in trouble! Sensei said don’t eat breakfast and here you are throwing it at our feet.” Sakura said. Naruto sighed, he felt his head ache whenever he spoke to her.

“He didn’t say ‘don’t eat’ that was your assumption, he said ‘I suggest you don’t eat’ meaning what we are going to be doing is going to be tasking and therefore burn energy. I won’t have any of you two without the energy to participate in what is most likely a fight.” Naruto said. Sasuke who was impressed with Naruto’s reasoning began to eat, Sakura followed Sasuke’s example. Once the meal was done Sasuke approached Naruto who was busy with a small and barely growing flower.

“What’s up Sasuke?” Naruto asked sealing the plant away in a scroll, he would transplant it later when the plant had grown to be healthy.

“Do you really train in training ground 12?” Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him.

“Yes.” The blond replied.

“I’ll see you there.” Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Naruto mentally cheered, he had just gotten Sasuke to accept his help now if only Sakura could do the same and be less screechy.

It took a few hours but Kakashi finally arrived in a plume of smoke, he eye smiled at them.

“You’re late.” Sakura barked at him. Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“You see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around.” Kakashi said.

“Lame.” Suzumebachi muttered. Naruto giggled. Kakashi straightened up, a serious look crossed his face and he brought out two bells.

“Your task is to catch one of these bells by noon.” He said setting a timer on one of the three logs in the training field. “If one of you does not have a bell by noon then you will be tied to a log and the sent back to the academy and if none of you get the bell then you will all fail.” Kakashi said. Seriously. Sakura gasped, Sasuke and Naruto’s lips tightened.

“But there are only two bells.” Sakura said. Kakashi smiled cheerily.

“How observant of you Sakura-chan.” He praised. “Now, come at me with the intent to kill.” Kakashi said.

“But sensei we might hurt you!” Sakura said worried for her teacher.

“I don’t think newly minted genin can put a scratch on a jounin Haruno.” Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura quickly hid in the bushes while Naruto was left alone in the clearing with Kakashi.

“You aren’t going to fight me all by your lonesome now are you Naruto-kun?” he asked.

“I just thought I’d try my luck.” Naruto said.

“Well then by all means try, Naruto-kun.” Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and made the hand seals for kage bunshin. Two clones appeared and he gave them their instructions, the clones flew in to the bushes to carry out their tasks. It was then that Kakashi noticed Naruto’s Wakizashi, it was strapped to his hip. ‘Did Naruto always have a sword?’ Kakashi asked himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he was left alone in the clearing. ‘Does he really think he can take a jounin out on his own?’ Sasuke thought.

Sakura had the same thing running through her mind. She snorted. ‘What and idiot.’ She added in her mind.

“Okay, get ready! Here I go.” Naruto said cheerfully he took a stance and vanished, Kakashi felt an attack incoming from behind him, he blocked and was surprised to find it was Naruto. ‘Such speed.’ The older man thought, Naruto had a serious look on his face as he punched, he missed as Kakashi jumped back. Naruto also jumped back but as soon as his feet touched the ground he vanished again, Kakashi went on guard. His senses screamed ‘Above you!’ he looked up just in time to see Naruto deliver an axe kick to his head creating a small crater in the ground, but when the dust cleared, there was only some broken logs. Naruto looked around for Kakashi. “Ne, Kakashi-sensei where’d you go.” He called out.

Mean while Kakashi was hiding in a tree trying to catch his breath, he didn’t expect his new genin to give him a challenge, but if this kept up he might have to bust out some of his ANBU level moves to beat the kid and boy would that be embarrassing.

Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto chased Kakashi in to hiding. ‘Where did he learn to move like that, was he really hiding his skills in the academy and why?’ the last Uchiha thought.

‘No way Naruto-baka’s that strong.’ Sakura thought ‘He’s supposed to be average and even people don’t think he’s that high.’ She thought in awe.

Naruto sensed out Kakashi’s chakra signature and smirked. Kakashi was trying to think up a plan when he heard the sound of a howling wind and crackling lightning. He was forced out of the tree by Naruto and noticed with shock as Naruto’s attack collided with the tree and splintered where he was only moments before. Naruto continued to attack Kakashi who was dodging rather well despite Naruto jounin level speed.

“Hey Sasuke.” The Naruto clone called, Sasuke turned to face him wondering why the clone felt solid. “I’m a shadow clone Sasuke, remember Iruka-sensei’s clone from the exam?” he asked. Sasuke nodded. “Yeah like that, but I’m not made with mud.” The clone explained.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked it, as much as it pained him to admit, approximately three Naruto clones could take Kakashi down and take the bells but here he was talking to him.

“I need your help Sasuke, I can’t beat Kakashi without my team.” The blonde clone said with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

“What do you need me to do?”

The Naruto clone with Sakura was having less luck, the girl refused to accept that he was strong or smart enough to come up with a plan despite what she just saw.

“Sakura I can’t do this without my team! Why are you being so stubborn?” he asked, she glared at him, her green eyes narrowed.

“You just want to hog the spot light, and I’m not going to go along with it.” Sakura said.

“But Sasuke is helping me.” The clone said. She snorted.

“Sasuke-kun’s strong enough to do it on his own, he wouldn’t need help from a baka like you.” Sakura said. The Naruto clone sighed and dispelled itself.

The real Naruto released his strange technique and Kakashi watched as he flew into the bushes. ‘Those techniques must have taken a lot out of him.’ Kakashi assumed.

“So what’s the plan Naruto?” Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, I’ve got it all figured out.” The blonde replied.

“Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.” Kakashi heard, an impressive fire ball was hurled at him, Kakashi flew back and performed the hand seals.

“Suiton: suijinheki!” he said, shooting water from his mouth to form a weak wall, the fireball collided with it and evaporated the wall, as soon as the mist cleared Kakashi was on his toes again. Naruto came at him with his strange sparking technique. Kakashi dodged but Naruto twisted around and slammed his boot covered feet into Kakashi’s face. The older man tasted blood in his mouth and was that teeth he just swallowed? Naruto jumped back before rushing at him again, Sasuke appeared from the other side charging at him. Kakashi did a substitution with Sasuke and the raven haired boy slammed into Naruto instead. While the two rubbed their head trying to get themselves together Kakashi went in search of their third teammate.

“Did it work.” Sasuke asked. Naruto held up two bell, they jingled merrily in the slight breeze.

“Hai.” The blonde replied with a smile. The two of them heard a girlish scream.

“Looks like he’s done with Haruno.” Naruto muttered. Sasuke snorted wonder how such a pathetic girl made it to the rank of top Kunoichi. “Come on Sasuke we need to get there.” But as soon as Naruto said that the bell rang.

“Time’s up.” Kakashi said with an eye smile, “Since none of you got the bells, I will give you another chance to rest up and tie Sakura to the log.” Kakashi said. The girl looked like she wanted to cry. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered how he would have passed if not for Naruto.

“Just a minute.” Naruto said, He jiggled the two bells in his hand and tossed one to Sasuke who caught it with pride and the other to Sakura who looked surprised.

“B-but I didn’t do anything.” She said, Sasuke was also giving Naruto a questioning look ‘What are you doing?!’ and a pleading look ‘Stay I want a competent teammate’. Naruto waved them off.

“Another year at the academy doesn’t sound too bad. Means I get to hang out more with Kurama-kun and Suzume-chan.” Naruto said. He turned to Sasuke.

“Ne Sasuke, get stronger alright.” He said. The Raven haired boy nodded. Kakashi who was still surprised could only stand still as Naruto talked, how had he gotten the bells. He shook off his confusion.

“You three pass.” He said seriously. The three genin gaped at him.

“WHAT?!” the genin asked. He chuckled.

“Yes you passed, the true meaning of the test was team work and who was willing to sacrifice himself for others. Because the ninja world is full of harsh decisions and there will be times where you have to make tough choices. But remember though those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. Protect your comrades with your life cause they’re your new family.” Kakashi said. He eyed them. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura with a smile on his face. Sasuke smirked and Sakura said nothing.

“Hey Naruto I need to ask you something.” Kakashi said.

“Yeah?” the blonde answered.

“How did you get the bells?” the jounin asked.

“Easy. I hid a clone under the cover of the steam, you wouldn’t have because I kicked you in the face but my clone picked the bells off you when we were fighting.” Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

The Sandaime sat before the jounin he had appointed to led a group of genin, he wanted to know the results of the newly graduated class from the academy.

“Report.” He said.

“Team one fail.”

“Team two fail.” Other jounin came forward to give their reports and it was not looking good, it was as if the standard of the academy had dropped, finally Kakashi came forward the Sandaime already expected him to fail the team because he had never ever passed a team during his tenure as a jounin.

“Team seven pass.” He said, everyone gawked, if the Sandaime was sipping something that moment he would have choked.

“They passed?” he asked. Kakashi nodded. The resident jounin shook themselves out of their stupor and began their reports.

“Team eight pass.” Yuhi Kurenai said.

“Team ten pass.” Sarutobi Asuma said.

“If that is all there is to report, you are all free to go, Kakashi stay I need to talk to you.” The Sandaime said. The jounin bowed and left, leaving only Kakashi in the Hokage’s office.

“So they passed?” he asked. Kakashi nodded.

“Uzumaki is exceptionally fast and talented, Sasuke is truly gifted but is stagnating, his avenger mentality is going to be hard to suppress, but I’m sure given enough time with Naruto he will start to become saner.” Kakashi said. He sighed. “Sakura, much like her fellow girls in the academy except the Hyuga heiress has a crush on Sasuke, she will only work with him while seeing Naruto as not worth her time, I hope training will help her grow out of it.” Kakashi said concluding his report.

“You’ve got yourself quite a team Kakashi, I only hope you can bring out the best in them.” Hiruzen said.

“I do my best with those cute little genin.” Kakashi said.

Definitions

Zanpakuto: Sword spirit

Nigeki Kessatsu: Suzumebachi’s Shikai move that allows her to kill her opponent by striking them twice in the same place with her stinger. They will then be enveloped in a butterfly shaped crest.

Shunpo: Flash step

Shushin: Body flicker

Goukakyuu no jutsu : grand fire ball technique

Suijinheki : Water wall jutsu


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the shun, shun rikka and the wave arc, also I know Konohamaru’s intro was before Kakashi’s test but to me it made sense to present the actual ninja registration when they have actually become ninja. And yes that was a partial Shunko in the first chapter.

“So Naruto-kun how has everything been?” the Hokage asked, Naruto had just finished his ninja registration and the Hokage was inspecting it, Naruto looked serious in the picture. Sarutobi was expecting something flamboyant and loud but the picture to him was truly boring, a testament to Naruto’s change.

“Everything is fine Hokage-sama, I have been going on missions with my team and so far there has been no problems.” Naruto replied. The Hokage nodded. He gazed at Naruto’s face wondering where the carefree child he used to see went.

“Naruto-kun, you know you can tell me anything, you know I see you as my own grandson.” The Sandaime said seriously.

“I know Hokage-sama.” Naruto replied averting his gaze to the window. The Sandaime sighed and gave him back the papers. Just as Naruto was about to leave and young boy burst through the door.

“Get ready to surrender that seat to me old man.” The odd little boy declared, he wore a strange head wear that let a tuff of hair come out from the top and a long scarf. As soon as the boy was about to launch his attack he tripped...on his own scarf. He fell face flat and it took everything in Naruto not to laugh at the sight. Suzumebachi and Kurama did otherwise. Naruto could feel a headache coming with bouts of laughter echoing through his mind. The boy got up with a start and looked towards Naruto. “You tripped me, but how could you do that when you were way over there, it must have been some sort of ninja skill.” He said. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

“I didn’t do anything kid you tripped yourself with that ridiculously long scarf you were wearing, next time plan your attacks more carefully.” Naruto said. He bowed to the Hokage before taking his leave. He passed Ebisu who was rushing in after the ‘honourable grandson’

“Hey grandpa who was that?” Konohamaru asked his grandfather.

“That was Uzumaki Naruto a strong boy who is going to be something great someday.” The Hokage replied. Konohamaru watched the boy go wondering what was so great about him.

“He looks kind of girly are you sure he’s strong?” the boy asked, the Sandaime rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t you go and find out Konohamaru-kun.” The Sandaime said.

Naruto wondered how long he should humour the kid, the child had been following him for a while and frankly it was getting annoying.

“Do you mind not following me everywhere I go, it was funny the first few shops but now it’s just annoying.” Naruto said, Konohamaru pulled down the cloth he was using to blend in with the fence.

“You must be truly incredible to be able to see through my technique.” The boy said.

“An idiot would have been able to see through that kid.” Naruto said.

“My name’s not kid! It’s Konohamaru!” the boy said.

“Well then good for you you’re named after the village.” Naruto said before disappearing and appearing on the roof. “Stop following me okay.” He said before riding the ninja traffic. Konohamaru watched in awe as he jumped away.

“He’s so cool.” The boy said with stars in his eyes. “I’m gonna find him and get him to teach me that!” Konohamaru said. But as soon as he was about to move he was caught by his tutor.

“Stay away from that punk honourable grandson, he’s nothing but trouble.” Ebisu said. Konohamaru threw a smoke bomb he got from who knows where. As soon as the smoke cleared Ebisu had lost track of his student...again.

Naruto was practising his Kenjutsu style in training ground 12 when he heard a rustling in the forest, he jumped in to the tree to hide and find out who the intruder was. Konohamaru stepped out of the bushes looking confused.

“Huh? I just saw him here a minute ago.” The boy said to himself, Naruto jumped out of the tree, scaring the crap out of the little boy. “Don’t do that I’m too young to have a heart attack!” Konohamaru said.

“I’ll give you points for persistence, now what do you need. It must be pretty important for you tail me like a fangirl.” Naruto said. Konohamaru shuddered at the thought of a fangirl. Scary.

“I want you to teach me something cool and in return I’ll make you my boss.” Konohamaru said. Naruto looked to be considering it.

“And what does being your boss entail?” the blonde asked.

“Well we get to hang out and do cool stuff together and play ninja and stuff.” Konohamaru said. Naruto gave him a tender smile, remembering when he would follow his ANBU guards around just to have company.

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Naruto said. “Alright I’ll teach you something.” Naruto said. Konohamaru cheered.

“Looks like someone has picked up a stray.” Kurama said chuckling.

“Quiet you!” Naruto replied in his mind.

“Alright let’s start with Henge.” Naruto said.

After a few hours of training, Konohamaru mastered the henge technique. He was now sitting down on a log near Naruto’s hives.

“Naruto-oniichan?” Konohamaru asked. Naruto turned to him silently asking ‘What?’ “What are you doing to those bees?” he asked.

“I’m teaching them how to use chakra.” Naruto said, just then a bee the size of a kunai flew into Naruto, butting its head against the blonde. “They grew so fast.” He muttered stroking the creature’s head. Konohamaru was thoroughly shocked.

“You mean like the Aburame clan?” he asked. Naruto nodded and the giant bee flew away.

“My bee’s feed on chakra and apparently as a result they grow bigger, but they have also started to develop chakra coils from extensive breeding.” Naruto explained, he and Shino worked on it together, Naruto wanted to have another insect related clan to Konoha even if it was only the techniques. He wanted another bee related clan apart from the Kamizuru clan of Iwagakure.

“That’s cool Naruto-oniichan, do you think I can help too?” Konohamaru asked, Naruto smiled at him.

“Of course!” the blonde replied. A few hours later we find Naruto leading a honey covered Konohamaru out of the forest.

“That was fun let’s do it again someday!” the energetic boy said.

“Naruto I don’t think all that honey was a good Idea.” Suzumebachi said.

“Now you tell me.” Naruto muttered. “We will Konoha-Kun but first let’s get you cleaned up.” He said. A man with dark sunglasses and a blue outfit flew out of nowhere.

“Aha! I knew you kidnapped the honourable grandson.” Ebisu said.

“His name is Konohamaru.” Naruto said, patiently.

“What?” Ebisu asked, he knew his charge’s name so why was he getting told that by the fox brat.

“His name is Konohamaru, not honourable grandson or any other title you can come up with. He’s a young boy who wants to learn how to be a good ninja and not one who wants to live in his grandfather’s shadow. He is who he is and if you can’t see that then you shouldn’t have any right to call yourself his teacher.” Naruto said. Konohamaru was shocked once more by his boss.

“That’s right Ebisu, call me by my name and only by my name.” He said, Naruto patted his honey covered hair, if he didn’t get cleaned up ants might start to gather. Ebisu nodded.

“Let’s get you cleaned Hon- I mean Konohamaru.” He said. Naruto nodded in approval and shooed the boy towards his tutor.

“Don’t worry I won’t forget about you.” Naruto said. Konohamaru smiled brightly at him before running off with his teacher. An ANBU landed by Naruto’s side telling him that the Hokage wanted to see him. Naruto nodded and raced toward the Hokage tower.

“What’s wrong Hokage-sama?” Naruto asked as he jumped into the office, the Sandaime told him to sit and he did.

“We just saw each other a few hours ago Naruto-kun but there was something I forgot to give you due to certain disturbances.” The Hokage said.

“What?” Naruto asked keeping his tone neutral, it must be pretty important then.

“I have a feeling something life changing is about to happen.” Suzumebachi said.

“I have a feeling this mindscape is going to be a whole lot crowded.” Kurama said. Naruto shifted in his seat, nervously.

“What do you want to give me Hokage-sama?” the blonde asked, the Sandaime pulled open a special drawer where he kept his Icha, Icha paradise novels and other stuff he didn’t want the council to get their hands on. He pulled out a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

“This scroll was said to belong to one of your ancestors from a long time ago, before the time of ninja even. Your mother Uzumaki Kushina brought it with her to Konoha and entrusted it to me the day she died.” The Sandaime said. He stared into Naruto’s blue eyes, which was so much like his father’s. “I was going to wait till you were a chuunin to give it to you, but this old man is getting soft.” The Sandaime chuckled. He handed the scroll to Naruto who treated it like glass. “A strange power lives there Naruto. I hope you use it well.” The Sandaime said. Naruto leapt over the table and hugged the old man before bursting in to tears. He had a mom after all, a mom that loved him and cared enough about him to leave him something.

“Thank you Hokage-sama.” He said. The old man just smiled.

Naruto was currently in his apartment staring at the scroll in his hands. Suzumebachi rested on his should as he stared, eventually she got bored.

“Open it, Naruto-Kun.” Suzumebachi said. Naruto nodded he unrolled the scroll. A letter fell out addressed to him. It was a letter from his mother.

_Dear Naruto-kun, my son. I know that your father and I are not here with you but I hope you have grown up well, I hope you have grown up strong and loved. I Uzumaki Kushina, former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama-kun am your mother. I didn’t mean to die on you Naruto-kun. A man attacked while I was giving birth to you, while the seal was weakening, he used you as leverage and released Kyuubi so he could control it and wreak havoc. I was so weak, I am writing this with the last of my life, I leave you this gift in hopes that it will protect you. Naruto-Ku...._

Naruto was in tears, his mom didn’t even get to finish before she died, he noticed there was a blood seal in the centre of the scroll, he bit his thumb hard and swiped it over the seal, there was a bright flash and two flower style hair pins were sitting on his table along with another letter this time address to general descendants. Naruto picked up the hair pins and clipped them to his bangs, he didn’t care if they made him look feminine, it was from his clan, his mom. He would wear them proudly. He picked up the letter and read.

_Hello there, great, great, great, great a thousand times over great grandchild, My name is Orihime Inoue and the hair pins you have probably clipped to your hair is my Zanpakuto manifestation, this power is called the Shun, Shun rikka and it has the ability to reject events from happening, in summary you hold the power to reverse certain events in your hand. I wish you luck and strength use this power to protect those closest to you and never give up, even when it seems too tough._

_Orihime Inoue_

_P.S Tsubaki can be really grumpy._

Naruto smiled at the letter, his ancestor seemed like a very sweet person, someone who was determined to protect her friends and loved ones even when the situation seemed hopeless. Along the back of the letter were some instruction and some techniques.

_I leave the rest to you._ The bottom of the instructions said.

“Alright then let’s call them out.” Naruto said to Suzumebachi who nodded. “Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lilly, Shun’o, Tsubaki.” He said the Hair pins started to glow and the six fairy-like creatures revealed themselves. They flew all over the place with the masked one trying to reign them in.

“Hey!” Suzumebachi yelled flying up and smacking each one of them on the head. “You’re causing a commotion.” She exclaimed.

“Sorry.” The pink haired fairy said. Suzumebachi nodded, satisfied she flew back to Naruto.

“Uh...Hi?” he said unsurely. The six individuals circled him whispering.

“You are Orihime’s descendant?” the masked one asked.

“Yes I am, she and my mother entrusted your power to me. I hope we can work well together.” Naruto replied. The masked one nodded.

“Very well, I am Tsubaki.” The masked one introduced

“I am called Ayame.” The pink wearing fairy introduced, she had a hood that covered her whole body and looked shy.

“I am Baigon.” The burly looking fairy said.

“Hinagiku.” The eye patch wearing fairy introduced.

“I am Shun’o” The blond fairy with a pony tail introduced, it was hard for Naruto to tell if he was a boy or a girl. “I am male.” Shun’o said with a smile, he sensed Naruto’s confusion.

“That clears things up.” Suzumebachi said.

“And finally I am Lily.” The pink haired, yellow goggles wearing fairy said.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Uzumaki Naruto, this cute girl here is Suzumebachi and if you entered my mindscape you’d meet Kurama. I working on how to bring him into the physical world but that’s going to take a while.” Naruto said introducing himself.

“Good to meet you Naruto-kun.” Ayame said flying to the level of his nose. “I see a lot of Orihime in you.” She said. Lily flew over too.

“Now that you mention it I do see a lot of her in him.” She said. Soon the other fairies came crowding him. But Suzumebachi scared them all away by waving her stinger threateningly.

“I would like you to show me a demonstration of your powers if you don’t mind me asking. It’s the power to reject events right?” Naruto said. The six shared a look.

“Of course we don’t mind Naruto-kun Orihime entrusted us to her descendants which means you and that means you are totally up to it. And rejecting events is not all we can do.” Lily said. Naruto smiled.

“Thank you, come on let’s get to the training grounds. I don’t want my house wrecked.” Naruto said. He jumped out of the window surprising the fairies. “Come on, let’s go.” He said.

“You’ll get used to the ninja of the village once you see them in action.” Suzumebachi told them as they flew.

“You’re a ninja?” Baigon asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, he avoided and incoming jounin by performing a Shushin.

“Yeah, I’m pretty strong too, but that’s thanks to Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun.” Naruto replied. He jumped on a couple branches before landing in training ground 12, his favourite training ground.

“There are many training grounds here in Konohagakure no Sato, because a majority of the population from what I’ve seen are ninja. There are also many clans, with different skills and such. Clan children are expected to become ninja though civilian born children can become ninja too. But they would have to catch up to the clan raised children because of the slight advantage they have over them.” Naruto said.

“So that means, you’d go on a lot of dangerous missions.” Ayame said. Naruto nodded.

“Yosh, you’d need a super healing team.” Lily said.

“Indeed.” Naruto said sweat dropping. “Though thanks to Kurama-kun, I regenerate.” As he said that, Ayame and Shun’o’s faces fell. He sweat dropped again. “But that doesn’t mean my friends don’t need it.” He added quickly.

Time skip

“So all I have to say is the technique name then your powers activate?” Naruto asked. They nodded.

“It’s just like using Suzume’s shikai.” Kurama said. Naruto nodded and faced a tree. “Koten Zanshun.” He said Tsubaki flew forward he was envelope in a bright light, then he sliced clean through the tree which parted.

“That is amazing Tsubaki.” Naruto said in awe, he looked at the tree that hand parted and fell on either side of the training ground. Naruto put his hand forward “Soten Kisshun.” He said Ayame and Shun’o flew forward creating shield over the fallen tree, right before Naruto’s eyes the tree fixed itself together and it was like nothing happened. “Whoa.” Naruto gawked. “Let’s try. Santen Kesshun.” Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku created a triangle shaped shield over him. “Okay Suzume-chan attack us.” Naruto said. Suzume put her stinger forward and charged, Naruto didn’t waver he believed in the shield. His Zanpakuto hit but there wasn’t even a dent in the shield.

“That’s pretty sturdy.” The hornet Zanpakuto commented.

“Indeed it can resist a majority of things.” Tsubaki said. Naruto created one shadow clone.

“How are there two of you?” Baigon asked inspecting the clone, Naruto laughed.

“It’s a special technique, I need my clone to attack us so we can test the final ability, and I can do this because of an energy called chakra, which is a lot like reiatsu.” Naruto said. “Okay then shiten koshun.” He said. Once again a triangle shaped shield was raised over him but this time with Tsubaki positioned in the middle. “Alright attack.” Naruto said the clone rushed forward with his fist coated in lightning, he rammed the fist into the shield, Tsubaki shot forward cutting through the clone and dispelling it. “You guys are pretty strong, I already have so many Ideas we can use in close combat situations, especially with Tsubaki’s abilities. We would have to practice though, the ninja world is filled with surprises. We have to cover every possible opening.” Naruto said.

“Spoken like a true warrior.” Tsubaki said liking the boy already.

“Come on, I’m sure you guys need to rest.” Naruto said. The fairies returned to their sealed form, as did Suzumebachi and Naruto stepped out of the training ground running into Shino.

“Hey Shino-kun, I just finished training, what brings you here?” Naruto asked ‘training duh!’ his mind supplied.

“I actually came to speak to you.” Shino said.

“Really Shino-kun?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, we need to catch up.” The Aburame said. Naruto nodded ‘Indeed we do.’ “I like your hair clips by the way.” Shino added. Naruto felt his face heat up.

“Thank you, they were a gift.” He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the ramen stand.” Shino said, Naruto didn’t need any more prompting after that.

“So how is Hinata-chan?” Naruto asked, they were seated at a table in the Ichiraku ramen stand a small but homely restaurant and the home of Naruto’s favourite food. Ramen. Though thanks to Suzumebachi and the Henge jutsu Naruto was able to eat and love other foods as well, and cook.

“She’s fine, we are missing you a lot, it’s just not the same without you.” Shino said. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and stared at Shino with a tiny heart warming smile.

“I miss you guys so much too, Sasuke’s alright and Haruno is annoying but even though I’ve come to care for them they can’t replace you and Hinata-chan.” Naruto said staring into Shino’s sunglasses covered eyes once they noticed how close they were they both turned away blushing. “Um...Thanks for the meal Shino-kun.” Naruto said, hugging the taller boy. Shino awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto. “Bye Shino-kun.” He said.

“Good bye Naruto-kun, have a nice evening.” He said.

“I will.” Naruto said taking to the roof tops. Shino sighed, wondering why it pained him slightly that Naruto left. Naruto was also thinking the same thing.

A few days later...

“Fox in position over.” Naruto said into the radio.

“Avenger in position over.” Sasuke said.

“Pinkie in position over, Sasuke-kun I’m not so sure about these nicknames.” Sakura said.

“Well tough.” The raven haired boy replied.

“I’ve identified the target requesting permission to proceed over.” Naruto said.

“Permission to proceed granted, take ‘em down Naruto.” Kakashi said. Faster than the normal eye could see Naruto in a burst of speed grabbed the demon cat Tora by the scruff of his neck.

“I’m sorry kitty but, I cannot have attachments to the mission.” Naruto said as the cat gave him soulful eyes.

They had returned back to the Hokage’s office where Tora was being squeezed to life by Madame Shimiji, the Daimyo’s wife. Tora’s mistress. ‘I’m so sorry.’ Naruto mouthed to the cat even Suzumebachi and Kurama were wondering whether to put the cat out of its misery on the next retrieval mission.

“May we have another mission Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asked. The Sandaime looked through the papers in his desk.

“Well there’s babysitting one of the elder’s children, watering the farming section of Konoha’s garden...”

“Tora come back.” Shimiji yelled as Tora escaped once more.

“And then there’s that.” The Hokage said jerking his thumb in the general direction of the cat.

“No way.” Surprisingly it was Sasuke and not Naruto who objected. Naruto turned to look at his raven haired teammate. “I am so sick of babysitting, picking garbage, weeding and other crappy jobs that civilians are just too lazy to do, please give us a better mission before I lose my mind I need to see how far my skills have gone.” Sasuke ranted, by the time he was don’t all the Hokage did was stare blankly. Iruka gave Sasuke a lecture about respecting their superiors as well as the missions a genin is expected to take. Naruto stepped forward. He bowed.

“Hokage-sama, I understand that we are new genin, but we are one of Konoha’s capable team. We are not asking for an A-rank mission or a B-rank mission, but a simple C-rank mission that might help us gather the experience we need as ninja as well as expose us to what we may need to do in the future. An escort mission perhaps, at worst there would only be a few bandits and if anything goes wrong we have a former ANBU, jounin with us. So please let us try.” Naruto pleaded. At the end of his speech everyone was staring at him and for once the ANBU in the office were glad for their perfect control because they would have fallen off the walls. Who knew Naruto could be so...so diplomatic.

“I see no reason not to allow them on this mission.” Iruka said. Naruto smiled, not as bright as when he was a kid but still heart melting. ‘Just another testament of how much Naruto has changed.’ Sarutobi thought sadly.

“Alright, a C-rank mission it is.” The Hokage said. Sasuke released the breath he was hold and passed Naruto a thankful look, Sakura cheered at not having to do menial labour. Naruto was just content. “You can come in now.” The Hokage said. A sliding door opened, and the smell of alcohol hit Naruto’s nose, his eyes watered.

“These guys are supposed to protect me? They’re nothing but a bunch of brats especially that short blond one in the middle.” The man said. Everyone expected Naruto to explode but they were disappointed.

“I’m sorry if we are not what you were expecting, but we are ninja I assure you.” Naruto said.

“Well so long as you can protect me.” He said.

“We will to the best of our abilities.” Naruto said.

“Any way I’m the super bridge builder Tazuna of wave country and I expect you guys to guard me until I finish the bridge.” The man said. The members of team seven nodded.

“I should go ahead and pack then.” Naruto said, He took off by jumping out of the window. The Sandaime shot Kakashi an accusing glare.

“I know you taught him to disregard doors.” The old man said. The jounin simply shushin’ed away.

After creating clones made to last for weeks courtesy of durability seals, Naruto packed his bags and listened to the inhabitants of his house and mind talk.

“Finally a real mission.” Tsubaki sighed.

“I know right you can only catch that cat so many times before it gets boring.” Suzumebachi said. Naruto sealed all his essentials in to a pocket sized scroll. He then picked another scroll to store food, medicine and the like. He relayed the instructions to his clones, but he knew he didn’t need to tell them because they were his clones, all personalities they might eventually develop would all be his anyway. The fairies returned to their hair clip and Suzumebachi returned to the mindscape.

The team met at the gate along with their client. The journey to wave country had been uneventful so far.

“Naruto what’s with the hair clips?” Sakura asked.

“They were a gift Haruno nothing more to be said about it.” Naruto replied.

“They look nice Naruto.” Sasuke said, Naruto’s cheeks turned pink.

“Thank you Sasuke.” Naruto replied. Sakura stared at Naruto angrily, Sasuke had never once complimented her whenever she put on her best and there he was complimenting Naruto, who was a guy.

“I don’t think they look that great.” She muttered under her breath. They passed a puddle that was emanating faint chakra, Naruto passed a look to Kakashi wondering if he noticed it too. The jounin gave his a subtle nod. They passed the puddle but as soon as they were a few feet away, Kakashi was wrapped in chains and pulled apart.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura screamed.

“One down.” Naruto heard someone say, he turned around to see two men with masks over their faces, they had clawed gauntlets connected to a long chain which in turn was connecting the two of them. They flew towards Naruto and swung the chain attempting to kill him. He dodged.

“Koten Zanshun.” Naruto said, his hair pin glowed before Tsubaki was launched at one of the men, with lightning speed he cut through the chain like butter under a hot knife and separating the two rouge ninja form each other. Naruto used his Lighting coated fist to punch the first guy knocking him out and electrocuting him slightly. Naruto noticed Kakashi had appeared and help Sasuke with the other one. Kakashi locked eyes with Naruto before the other turned away. Tsubaki returned to the hair clip.

“This more than a simple escort mission.” Suzumebachi noted.

“Why would he lie?” Naruto asked racking his brain.

“You should know, by the state of his clothes, he’s obviously poor, which means he could not afford and A-rank or a B-rank mission.” Kurama said.

“You’re right Kurama-kun, Wave country must be a great state of economic depression and we are all they’ve got.” Naruto concluded.

Kakashi watched Naruto battle internally, he hoped it wasn’t the Kyuubi influencing him and what was that strange power. ‘Koten Zanshun?’ what the hell was that?

“Kakashi-sensei as you have probably concluded this is not just a simple escort mission, those were chuunin level ninja. Gozu and Meizu the demon brothers. Why would they be after a simple bridge builder?” Naruto said. Kakashi turned to Tazuna for an explanation, the builder launched in to a tearful explanation of how a tyrant by the name of Gatou was running Wave country down with his illegal business and taking over their harbour, about how he managed to scrounge up enough money from the village to request for this mission.

“Kakashi-sensei can we?” Naruto asked turning his pleading eyes to his teacher.

“Are you stupid Naruto we can’t go on this mission it’s too dangerous.” Sakura snapped at him.

“I say we take it.” Sasuke said nonchalantly, he tried to keep Naruto’s thankful look out of his mind. Damn the blonde for being so cute.

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura gasped. “Alright we’ll take it.” Sakura said. ‘I can’t afford to look weak in front of Sasuke-kun, especially since Naruto draws his attention by being strong.’ She thought.

“Are you sure Sakura?” Kakashi asked, Sasuke and Naruto could probably survive the mission but Sakura, he hated to say it but aside from book smarts she had nothing going for her.

“Hai sensei. I’m sure.” She said giving him a weak smile. Kakashi sighed, he hoped he was not making a mistake by agreeing to this. They left the brothers tied up by a tree, hopefully a hunter nin would find them.

As they continued walking, Kakashi noticed that Naruto was constantly on guard, his hand had strayed to his hip where his sword was kept and was now holding it loosely. Soon they got to a river of sorts, it was misty and a Lone boat was sitting on the edge. Tazuna ordered them to get aboard which they did. The mist was so thick it could be grabbed, after a short ride a half finished but impressive looking bridge came into view.

“Wow Tazuna-san, that’s quite a bridge.” Naruto said to Tazuna. The man grinned cheekily.

“I told you I’m a super bridge builder.” The man replied looking proud. They soon docked near a village with a forest path, the man on the boat warned Tazuna to be careful, and to take a less conspicuous path to his house. Tazuna thanked the man and left. As the followed the path Naruto was getting incredibly anxious. There was a rustling in the bushes and Naruto flung a shuriken at the sound, it turned out to be a white rabbit which was scared out of its wits.

“It was just a rabbit you idiot!” Sakura huffed.

“Again Haruno how did you get top kunoichi, what colour is that rabbit?” he asked her. She growled.

“It’s white I’m not blind.” She replied not seeing where he was getting at.

“It’s the middle of summer it’s supposed to be brown you dumb girl.” Sasuke said. Sakura recoiled, how could she forget such an obvious thing, Naruto had most likely noticed the puddle too.

“Get down!” Kakashi yelled, Sasuke pulled Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Naruto jumped over the blade to avoid getting sliced in half.

“Impressive, not many have survived the first strike of my Kubikiri houcho.” A voice said, team seven and Tazuna turned to face the figure who had landed on the hilt of the zambato. “Yes, very impressive indeed.” He said thoughtfully. Naruto got up and took a stance ready to strike if necessary.

“Everyone get back, he’s way out of your league.” Kakashi warned. The three genin and one civilian looked up at their opponent.

“Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist.” Naruto said. Zabuza grinned through the bandages wrapped around the lower part of his face.

“I see you’ve heard of me.” He said to Naruto. Kakashi turned to Naruto with a stern look.

“What do you want with the bridge builder?” Kakashi asked. Zabuza shrugged.

“My boss wants him dead, so I want him dead.” The missing nin said. “Now hand him over so you and your genin can go free.” Zabuza said. Tazuna trembled.

“I’m sorry but we can’t do that, it’s our job to protect him.” Naruto said. Zabuza frowned.

“I see.” The missing nin said. Kakashi tensed up.

“Naruto, you, Sasuke and Sakura protect Tazuna!” he ordered.

“But what about you?” Naruto asked in concern, Kakashi was a really cool teacher even though he came up with lame excuses and was late all the time, he was fun and Naruto didn’t want to lose him.

“I’ll be fine Naruto.” He eye smiled. Naruto nodded and jumped back pulling Sasuke and Sakura with him. He drew his sword ready to fight if the need came up.

“Come on Naruto we can take him.” Suzumebachi said in his mind. She was confident in her wielder’s skill.

“I will but only if Kakashi-sensei is floundering.” Naruto said. Kakashi seeing his students doing as he asked faced Zabuza with a serious expression. ‘I guess I’ll have to use that.’ He thought, he lifted his lopsided head band to reveal his sharingan eye.

“The famous copy nin Kakashi, said to have copied over a thousand jutsu, I am honoured to see you sharingan eye.” Zabuza said, he leapt off the tree taking his sword with him. He landed in the middle of the clearing and began his technique. “Don’t think your dojutsu will save you from me. Kirigakure no jutsu.” suddenly the mist became thicker obscuring everyone’s vision. Naruto frowned, he closed his eyes and tried to sense the enemy’s chakra.

“Eight choices.” A voice said, it seemed to be coming out of everywhere and nowhere at once. “Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck, brain, kidney, heart...Which one should I go after?” the terrifying voice accompanied by killing intent. Naruto who was used to deadly KI from Kyuubi and the villagers was not fazed but Sasuke and Sakura that was another story. Sasuke was already shaking and Sakura was no better, the girl looked like she would throw up. Naruto was about to reassure them when Kakashi beat him to it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t let my comrades die.” Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and Sasuke calmed a bit, Sakura was still on edge.

“We’ll see about that.” Zabuza’s voice said appearing in the middle of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. The four were surprised. Naruto took action before the man could strike and swiped his Wakizashi at Zabuza, the blade went through the man stomach and he dissolved into...Water?

“Kakashi-sensei behind you!” Naruto yelled, Kakashi didn’t avoid the strike as Zabuza cut right through him with his cleaver.

“No!” Sakura screamed, Naruto and Sasuke were also shocked. There was a splash of water and Kakashi was behind Zabuza placing his kunai at the missing ninja’s neck.

“It’s over.” Kakashi said. Naruto sighed in relief.

“I knew he could do it.” Naruto said to his mind’s occupants.

“Yes you did.” Kurama agreed.

“I see, they don’t call you the copy ninja for nothing, I should have know you would have had my water clone down. But...” Another clone appeared behind Kakashi while the one in front disappeared. Kakashi dodged the attack from the clone and skidded back. ‘Zabuza is going to trap him in the water.’ Naruto thought alarmed.

“Kakashi-sensei don’t go into the water!” Naruto shouted. Kakashi nodded and began changing his course, but Zabuza had other plans. The missing nin charged with his gigantic sword and swung it full force at Kakashi, the jounin had no other option but to jump into the lake.

“Gotcha.” Zabuza said forming his jutsu. “Suiton: suiro no jutsu.” A sphere of water trapped Kakashi, the man tried to free himself by lashing out but the water was just too thick. “You should have listened to the blonde Kakashi.” Zabuza said. He created another water clone and told him to finish the genin and Tazuna off. The clone charged. And Naruto was rapidly thinking up a plan.

“Get out of here, Run. The battle was lost the moment I got caught so save yourselves.” Kakashi shouted at them. Naruto glared.

“He’s floundering.” Suzumebachi pointed out.

“And what kind of comrades would we be if we did that Mr. Those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash!” Naruto shouted back. Kakashi was surprised Naruto had yelled at him. The clone struck. Naruto dodged.

“Koten Zanshun!” Tsubaki cut through the clone faster than the eye could see. Naruto smirked.

“I’ve cut down your clone twice now Zabuza, do you still think I’m just a weak little genin?” Naruto asked. Zabuza glared, Naruto drew his sword once more. He turned to his team mates and client.

“Sasuke, how good are you with conducting an element through ninja wire?” Naruto asked, his mind whirled at lightning pace as he thought.

“I’m pretty good.” Sasuke said wondering what the blonde was planning.

“Haruno, you’re pretty smart right tell me how hot Sasuke’s flames have to be before they cause a major explosion?” Naruto asked. Sakura squeaked, Sasuke was looking at her expectantly.

“Well...”

Kakashi looked on in worry at his students that refused to leave, why did they choose now of all times to adhere to his personal motto.

“Seems you have some brave students Kakashi, though bravery is over rated in the ninja world.” Zabuza said, he created another clone and relayed the same instructions to it as the other one. Naruto and co were already prepared.

“Ready Sasuke?” the blonde asked. Sasuke nodded. “Let’s do this.” Naruto said with a determined. Naruto shushin’ed forward, splitting the clone in half with his trusty Zanpakuto, it dissolved. He disappeared and reappeared, in front of Zabuza. He dodged the man’s sword and jumped backwards with a smirk. “Now Sasuke.” He called.

“Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.” Sasuke blew the fire which went in a straight line, Zabuza noticed it was coming right at him but he couldn’t let go of the prison or else Kakashi would escape. The fire came closer and the man was already feeling the heat. He jumped back, releasing Kakashi, but the fire still followed.

“What the...” was all he managed to get out before the force of the fire ball hit him head on. He flew back with an explosion. Naruto sighed and Kakashi escaped from the water.

“Brilliant plan.” He told his students, Sasuke and Sakura were still by Tazuna’s side guarding, Naruto was smirking in pride.

“I told him not to under estimate us.” Naruto said. There was a sinister chuckling and the Konoha ninja went on guard once more.

“It seems I was wrong about your students Kakashi, especially that blonde.”Zabuza said. Kakashi stood in front of Naruto flaring his Sharingan.

“Your fight is with me.” The silver haired nin said. Zabuza shrugged. And began rapidly performing hand seals. Kakashi mirrored him.

“Suiton: suiryuudan.” They chorused, two water dragons rose up and cancelled each other out.

“Impressive.” Zabuza said complimenting Kakashi, the sharingan was taking its toll on the other jounin and it was getting noticeable. Kakashi panted. Zabuza went through the hand seal again and Kakashi copied. The water dragon’s clashed again. Under that cover Kakashi disappeared, he was about to deliver the fatal strike to Zabuza but two senbon pierced his neck and struck him dead.

Naruto gasped and went on guard, wondering if this unknown assailant wanted to take care of them also. A lithe hunter nin dropped from the trees, he landed in a crouch and bowed at the Konoha ninja. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, something wasn’t right.

“The mist village thanks you for helping in the capture of this wanted man.” The hunter said with another bow. He picked up the body and disappeared in a shushin. Kakashi stumbled on his feet and Naruto and Sasuke caught him before he could fall.

“I used too much chakra during the battle, I’m afraid you’d have to carry me.” Kakashi said with a chuckle. Then he passed out.

“I’ll carry him.” Naruto said. Sasuke hn’ed, and left him to carry Kakashi on his back. Naruto huffed at the man on him. “Tazuna, if you would please lead us to your home, so that I may begin healing him.” Naruto said, the man snapped out of his stupor of watching someone get killed before his eyes and also watching the remarkable fighting abilities the children before him possessed.

“R-Right, on we go then.” The man said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi woke up to a yellow dome surrounding him, he blinked twice to clear his head and the supposed yellow dome. Only to find out it wasn’t a hallucination. He shot up, thinking he had been captured.  
“Calm down Sensei.” Naruto’s voice said from outside the dome.  
“Naruto?” he called confused, was Naruto doing this and why hadn’t he seen it before?  
“Yes it’s me, your body took some nasty damage during the fight and you’re suffering from chakra exhaustion. Probably from over use of your special eye. I’ve healed your body as best as I can but unfortunately I can’t recover your chakra.” Naruto explained as the dome around Kakashi melted out of existence. Kakashi saw that he was in a small bedroom, he looked around confused. “We’re in Tazuna’s house. After you passed out he took us here and I began working on healing you. Sasuke and Haruno are alright just a little shaken up.” Naruto informed him. Kakashi rubbed his head trying to process the information coming toward him. What was that dome? And how exactly did Naruto heal him? But that wasn’t important what was important right now was that the enemy was not dead.  
“Naruto-kun help me get to the living room I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Kakashi said. Naruto nods and helps him stand up.  
  
“What do mean Zabuza’s not dead?! The hunter nin killed him right?” Sakura asks. Naruto winced at her voice. But he also had his suspicions about Zabuza’s ‘death’  
“The hunter nin would have taken the head if he needed proof of death.” Sasuke said, Naruto turned to him with a grim look.  
“That’s right Sasuke, Why take the whole body when you could just take one part and dispose of the rest?” Kakashi asked. Naruto’s eyes widened.  
“The senbon, are weapons that can induce a death like state because they can target certain parts of the human anatomy.” Naruto muttered.  
“Precisely Naruto-kun. It’s most likely that Zabuza was indeed incapacitated and not killed like we thought.” Kakashi said. There was a pause, before Sakura hesitantly began to speak.  
“What does that mean for us sensei?” she asked timidly. Sasuke and Naruto also looked toward Kakashi, though Naruto’s look was more of worry than Sasuke’s glare of expectancy. Kakashi simply eye smiled. Though, that was more to reassure them.  
“We’re going to train of course, it’s better to be prepared for what’s coming.” He said. Sakura’s eye twitched.  
“You saw how strong he was, what’s a little training going to do against someone like that?!” the girl fumed.  
“A little training goes a long way Haruno.” Naruto said. She glared at him. Sasuke grunted in agreement. The living room door opened and a woman a child stepped through. The woman was young with long dark hair and nice brown eyes. The boy glared at the ninja.  
“Father who are these people?” The woman asked.  
“They are the ninja I hired to help protect me while I finish the bridge.” Tazuna said. “Everyone please say hello to my dear daughter and grandson.” He said. The woman bowed in thanks.  
“Thank you for agreeing to do this. I know my father can be a handful.” She said with a smile.  
“Me being an energetic old man is not being a handful Tsunami.” Tazuna said whining like a small child.  
“You’re all going to die.” The young boy said. Sakura tensed then glared at him.  
“That’s quite a harsh thing to say kid.” Naruto said with a small frown. The boy simply glared at him before running up the stairs and slamming the door. Sakura huffed about rude young men while Sasuke barely batted an eye. Tsunami sighed and went to put the groceries in the kitchen. Tazuna removed his glasses to rub at his eyes suddenly feeling his age.  
“I’ll leave you shinobi to discuss whatever you need to, these old bones need a nap.” The old man said as he began to walk toward his bed room.  
  
Time Skip  
  
Team seven stood in the forest not far from Tazuna’s modest home, Kakashi was apparently feeling better because he decided to take them out to the forest and train them. He stood at the base of one of the many trees in the forest and said.  
“I’m going to teach you how to climb a tree.”  
“But sensei we already learned how to do that in the academy.” Sakura said hesitantly. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave an eye smile.  
“Yes you did, but I’m going to show you how to climb with just your feet.” He said, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him intently while Naruto just looked on. The jounin began walking vertically up a tree with his hands behind his back. Soon as the jounin was hanging upside down from a sturdy tree branch. He tossed three kunai in their direction, each projectile stopping at the foot of a student.  
“Now I want all of you to do the same, use the kunai to mark the height you’ve reached.” Kakashi said jumping down from the tree.  
“How are we supposed to do that?” Sasuke asked.  
“I guess I didn’t tell you how to get up the tree did I?” the older man said placing his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. Sakura shook her head. “Well it’s quite simple.” After he relayed the instructions Sakura and Sasuke picked up their kunai and charged at the tree. Sasuke got only two steps up before he fell off.  
“Hey this is pretty easy.” Sakura said from the top of the tree she decided to climb.  
“It appears Sakura-chan here has near perfect control.” Kakashi comments making the girl beam. Sasuke glares up at her and she recoils.  
“Now, Now Sasuke-kun don’t be like that practice makes perfect after all.” Kakashi says. Sasuke snorts and continues to try climbing. “What about you Naruto-kun aren’t you going to try?” he had noticed the blonde was not participating in the exercise.  
“I’ve already mastered tree walking Kakashi-sensei.” The fox like boy replies. This had Kakashi intrigued.  
“Really who taught you?”  
“Kurama-kun of course, when I was younger.” Naruto replied although Kakashi noticed there was a slight edge to his voice. He still didn’t trust his sensei.  
“Naruto-kun there’s something I wanted to speak to you about.” Kakashi said bringing out a familiar orange book from his pocket. Naruto’s eye twitched as he heard Suzumebachi mutter about perverts in his mind.  
“What is it sensei?” Naruto asked, although he had a feeling what it was about.  
“Earlier I noticed you exhibited some strange abilities during the fight with the demon brothers and again with Zabuza.” As he spoke he noticed tension increase in Naruto’s shoulder. “Did this Kurama teach you those things too?”  
Naruto was at a loss for what to say, he hadn’t really planned on telling people about his unique set of skills, he knew they would start asking once he revealed them but he still wasn’t ready.  
“You don’t have to tell me now if it makes you uncomfortable.” Tension bled out of Naruto’s shoulders. “But as your sensei I am expected to have some degree of knowledge of what you are able to do. And I also want you to be able to trust me.” Kakashi said. Naruto gave him a single nod showing he acknowledged the statement.  
  
Sasuke had taken a break from tree climbing and had noticed Kakashi and Naruto speaking quietly, he wondered what they were talking about and why Naruto looked so uncomfortable, he knew Naruto wasn’t doing the exercise because he had already mastered it. Sasuke loathed to admit it but the blonde was better than him when it came to being a ninja and it irked him. But he was nothing if not a good student and he decided he would learn what he could from the blonde and use it to defeat Itachi. He looked at Naruto once more. Plus it helped that the blonde wasn’t bad to look at. Soon Kakashi and Sakura left to guard Tazuna at the bridge while asking Naruto to watch over his team mate.  
“Naruto.” Sasuke called, as he hit the ground hard again, he growled and the blond came to lend him a hand. “Why can’t I get this?” he muttered. Naruto looked toward the tree seeing the kunai marks of Sasuke’s progress, the raven haired ninja hadn’t gone that high up.  
“Show me what you’re doing and maybe we can figure out what’s wrong.” Naruto said helpfully. Sasuke swallowed his pride and channel chakra to his feet, he began to climb and suddenly he falls off.  
“Too little chakra and you won’t stick.” Naruto advised, “Try again if you notice you’re falling add a little more chakra.” Sasuke nods and places his foot on the tree as soon as he notices gravity take hold he pushes more chakra into his feet, the end result was hilarious. In pushing too much chakra to his feet Sasuke launches off the tree like a projectile and lands on the ground and groans in pain.  
“Maybe that was too much chakra.” Naruto said giving him a hand. The Uchiha gives him a look that seemed to scream ‘You don’t say.’ Naruto snickers. “C’mon one more time, try to find a balance.” With a few more tries Sasuke was able to climb up about half the tree before falling. He punches the tree in frustration.  
“It wasn’t that easy for me either, maybe you should take a break.” Naruto suggested. Suzumebachi huffed, this guy, take a break? Funny.  
“I need to learn this, you can do it even Sakura can do it! Why can’t I?” Sasuke raged he picked up the kunai. Naruto eyes his team mate, he was already sporting multiple bruises and was covered in dirt.  
“Sasuke take a break.” Naruto suggested a little more forcefully. The Uchiha ignored him in favour of going up his tree again. Naruto sighs before walking over. “Sasuke if you overdo it you’re going to be sore tomorrow and then how will you practice?” Sasuke falls over again and Naruto stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder before he can make his way up the tree again.  
“Don’t be stupid.” The blonde says, “Go inside and rest before you do something that could endanger your ninja career.” Sasuke’s eyes widened at the statement, Naruto knew being a ninja was the most important thing to Sasuke right now and he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. Sasuke pulls away from Naruto with a glare and storms back to Tazuna’s house with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
“Well that blew up in your face.” Suzumebachi said, she appeared out of the mindscape and hovered by his side.  
“He’s so stubborn, he thinks he can do it all by himself.” Naruto growled. His eyes softened as he watched the figure of Sasuke get smaller and smaller. “I wish he understood that he’s not alone anymore.” The blonde muttered, he began stretching, now that no one was around he would begin his own training.  
  
Sasuke trudges through the forest trying to get back to Tazuna’s home. Anger clouded his thoughts and vision, he barely avoided walking into a tree. The cause of his anger? Naruto. The blonde treated him like a child. He could take care of himself he’d been doing it since the murder of his parents.  
‘How dare he?’ Sasuke thought angrily, who did Naruto think he was? His mother! The raven hared boy stopped walking and turned to face the direction he came from. He could see a bright glow and the sounds of sparing.  
‘That’s probably Naruto.’ He thought, deciding to go back he sprints back into the clearing.  
Naruto stood facing three clones, he had a kunai in his hand and fierce expression on his face, Suzumebachi hovered beside him.  
“Remember Naruto this technique goes in two stages, strike first then teleport.” She instructed. Naruto nods. He vanishes and his clones quickly scramble to locate him. Soon the first clone is struck. It doesn’t disappear rather it jumps back to avoid being cut down.  
“Show yourself boss.” The clone demands, the second and third clone also stand on edge not knowing where the attack would come from.  
Naruto stayed in the bushes using the forest’s natural camouflage to his advantage. He watched his clones for signs of weakness which he could exploit. An opportunity came in clone number three turning his back. Naruto flashes forward and strikes with the kunai.  
“Aw no fair.” The clone whines as it puffs out of existence. Clone one and two grin.  
“Got ya.” One says, Naruto vanishes and appears behind clone number two to deliver a swift cut down it’s back. The clone growls and then vanishes. It was just one left. Naruto side steps a kunai before flying backwards to dodge some more shuriken, he runs and dives into the surrounding foliage for cover. Clone number one was on to him. Naruto had no time to relax as two projectiles lodge themselves in the bark of the tree where he was taking cover.  
“Found you.” The clones said running forward to attack, Naruto jumps from behind the tree and launches a volley of shuriken. The clone moves to block but as soon as he recovers Naruto is gone. He swerves around looking frantically for his target. But Naruto has already poised his blade to strike.  
“And I was so close too.” The clone mutters before dispersing in a puff of smoke.  
“The technique still needs some refinement, but with enough practice it could be just as deadly as Nigeki Kessatsu.” Naruto said.  
Sasuke fumed as he watched the blonde train, he was by far the most powerful on the team excluding their sensei. If he and Naruto ever sparred he knew who would come out on top. Sasuke huffed and proceeded to walk back to the house, he would rest and then he would train, there was no way he could allow anyone to beat him.  
  
Sakura yawned as she rested on the bridge, it was really boring just watching the bridge builders work but they couldn’t afford to take any chances. With the high possibility of Zabuza and his hunter nin friend coming back. She shivered at the thought. She had faith that her sensei would protect them but even at that Sasuke was pretty strong she was sure he could take on the hunter nin imposter no problem. She blushes at his coolness. Then there was Naruto, her lovesick smile dropped and she fumed. Who did he think he was trying to be cooler than Sasuke?! That blonde twerp thought he was above them just because he had a couple of friends that taught him a few moves.  
Sakura pauses her angry musings to watch the interaction between Tazuna and one of his bridge builders. The man wanted to stop working on the bridge because he feared for his life. Sakura winced.  
“It’s already noon lets stop for today.” She heard Tazuna say. “You don’t have to come tomorrow.” He told the worker.  
Tazuna and Sakura walked through the streets of Wave country, the more they walked the more Sakura could see the state poverty the country was facing. All around her were dilapidated structures in states of disrepair while rampant theft and begging filled the streets. She really felt sorry for these people. Following Tazuna, she steps into a shop, if it could be called that, there was barley anything to buy for dinner.  
Seeing Sakura’s expression Tazuna spoke.  
“It didn’t always use to be like this.” He said as they walked back to his home. “Wave used to be prosperous, but then Gatou came and well you see the results.” Sakura said nothing as they walked she just let the man talk.  
“That’s why we need that bridge, it’s more than just a bridge you see, it’s a symbol of courage. If I can just give these people something to hope for… if that bridge could be completed then maybe things will go back to how they used to be.” Tazuna said. And in that moment Sakura hoped they could finish the mission, not because they were paid to do it and not because of the excitement and dangers of the mission but because these people needed it. They needed hope.  
  
“I thought I told you to rest up.” Naruto said, he felt Sasuke’s presence behind him.  
“I did. And now I’m back.” The raven haired boy replied. Naruto sighed and turned to look at him.  
“Okay but if you push yourself too much, I’m reserving the right to restrain you.” Naruto warns, he tosses the Uchiha a kunai which he catches.  
“Remember too little and you won’t stick, too much and you bounce off.” Sasuke acknowledges the statement with a nod, he stares determined at the tree and begins.  
  
Time Skip  
  
It’s dinner time and the members of team seven and Tazuna’s family gather around the table to have dinner. Sasuke eats uncharacteristically fast while Naruto and Sakura wonder what the heck is up with him.  
“Sasuke-kun maybe you shouldn’t eat so fast.” Sakura warns.  
“Haruno’s right you might-” Naruto’s warning is cut off by the sound of Sasuke retching “Throw up.” The blonde finishes. Sasuke simply wipes his mouth.  
“I must eat if I’m to become stronger.” The Uchiha says.  
“Yes but if you eat too much you might achieve the opposite effect.” Naruto said eating his food, the blonde chews purposefully as if in thought. Sakura, getting tired of the smell of vomit excuses herself from the table to stretch her legs. She ends up in front of an old picture frame. The picture itself was obviously of the family they were staying with, she could make out Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna but a large tear obscured the face of someone who was obviously supposed to be there. A husband maybe. Sakura wondered.  
“What’s with the torn picture?” She inquired. Naruto and Kakashi notice Tazuna and Tsunami tense up while Inari’s face darkened. “It seems like there’s someone missing.”  
“It was my husband.” Tsunami says quietly bowing her head solemnly.  
“A hero to this city.” Tazuna said, Inari ejects himself from the table and runs off, his mother calls after him.  
“Inari wait!” she cries but the boy keeps on running. Tsunami turns to her father angry. “I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!” the woman runs after her son.  
“What’s wrong with Inari-kun?” Sakura inquires. Tazuna sighs and begins to tell the story.  
“The man missing from the picture was Inari’s stepfather, although they were not related by blood they were very close.” Tazuna narrates.  
“I can imagine.” Naruto says softly. He may not have had a father but Iruka and Kurama sure came close, the happy times they shared no matter how little warmed his heart.  
“It was about three years ago that Inari met that man who saved him from drowning. His name was Kaiza and he was a fisherman who had come to Wave country. They became really close and in time they became as inseparable as real father and son.” Tazuna said sadly, the ninja could tell that this was a hard story for him to narrate but they hoped he would go on so they could understand Inari better.  
“One day a dam over flowed causing a huge flood only Kaiza was brave enough to go down and drain it. That was when the whole town recognised him as a hero. Then Gatou appeared.” Tazuna’s face took on a dark look, he grit his teeth and clenched his fist at the painful memories that resurfaced.  
“The incident that changed Inari forever occurred, Kaiza was put to death by Gatou in a public execution. In short he was made an example of.” Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stared in shock.  
“What? How could someone do something so terrible?!” Sakura cried. Sasuke tightened his grip on his chop sticks, suddenly losing his appetite. Naruto, having experienced the cruelty of human kept silent with an angry expression. Gatou, people like him deserved death.  
‘You said it.’ Suzumebachi whispered from the back of his mind, Kurama hummed in agreement.  
“From that day Inari changed and so did this whole country.” Tazuna finished taking a swig of sake, Kakashi felt he finally understood why the old man drank so much. It was to cope, such a loss could not be easy to bare alone. Naruto stands and stretches, he heads for the door.  
“Naruto-kun where could you be going?” Kakashi asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.  
“To train, there are some kinks in my technique I need to work out.” The blonde said. A tick grew on Sasuke’s eyebrow.  
“Shouldn’t you rest?” the Uchiha heir asked in annoyance. Naruto reaches for the door knob.  
“Don’t worry, I have more stamina than most.” He says closing the door behind him.  
  
The next morning Haku puts on his civilian disguise and prepares to gather herbs in the woods, He places a pink, flower patterned kimono over his shoulder and grabs a basket from nearby. Zabuza's snores resonate in the background making Haku smile. The man was everything to him. Soon the memories of Haku's childhood flashed though his mind he flinches at the painful memories and holds the basket to himself. If not for his master, he wouldn't be here today.  
The forest is incredibly warm in the morning, Haku sets about gathering the herbs he needed for healing salves and poisons. He works diligently gathering the herbs he would need when the time came to confront the Konoha ninja. He didn't want to hurt children but it had to be done.  
A bird lands on his shoulder, chirping happily. Haku pays it no mind but hears the fluttering of several pairs of wings, wondering where the sound came from he turns around to find a flock of birds gathered around a body. Haku glares and prepares a senbon ready to attack! It was one of the ninja he had encountered before. The blonde haired one who got close to striking Zabuza-sama. What was he doing out here?  
“You're welcome to join me in laying here you know?” Naruto said sitting up and scattering the birds on him, they flew off and he watched them go with an absent look on his face. Haku hesitantly approached him recalling that he was not in his hunter nin attire and thus knew the blond had no reason to attack him.  
“Would you like to help me gather some herb?” Haku inquired charmingly. Naruto nods and stands, dusting himself off. He stretches his arm above his head until he hears a crack.  
“You never told me your name.” Naruto said pocketing a green flower, he knew it was for treating bruises, something he and his team mates got a lot of.  
“It's Haku.” the feminine male said smiling.  
“It's nice to meet you Haku, I'm Naruto.” He replies. He knew this was the hunter nin that attacked them before in defence of his master, but right now he didn't seem to harbour any ill intent. Naruto watched him carefully and saw through the smiling facade.  
“Be careful Naruto.” Kurama said at the back of his mind.  
'You don't have to tell me twice.' Naruto replied in thought. Anything could happen in this moment and Naruto wasn't stupid to assume Haku wasn't carrying any weapons.

Time Passes

The two boys went about gathering the herbs, Naruto of course pocketed some, his extensive knowledge of plants and flowers were proving useful at the moment. He was also learning things from Haku who knew the properties of the plants local to this region.  
“So Naruto-kun what were you doing sleeping in the forest?” Haku asked, plucking a purpling plant from it's stem.  
“I took a break from training.” Naruto replied inspecting a red flower next to him.  
“That's right, you have a forehead protector. I bet you're a really strong ninja.” Haku praised, Naruto fought down a blush, this was his potential enemy but praise was rare for him and he didn't know how to react to it.  
“Thank you.” He muttered. “But I'm not really. I'm trying to get stronger though.” He said downplaying his strength, it wouldn't do for his potential enemy to think he was strong. Ninja were supposed to strike as quickly as possible and they couldn't do that if the opponent saw a strong attack coming.  
“Oh? Do you want to get stronger to protect someone?” Haku asked. Naruto paused. He thought about it. There weren't that many people in his life at the moment but he wanted to do everything he could to keep them safe even if they were much more capable than him.  
“I guess.” Naruto replied with a small smile. Haku returns the smile with a nod.  
“That's good, when you have something important to protect that's when you're truly strong.” Haku said as a matter of fact. Naruto thought about everyone special to him from Kurama and Suzumebachi to even his new team mates.  
“You're right.” Naruto said. “I'm going to get stronger for them.”

“I know you're the hunter nin from before.” Naruto said when they had finished picking herbs, “You don't seem like you want to work for a guy like Gatou.” If Haku was surprised at his words then he didn't show it, the dark haired missing nin simply dusts off his kimono.  
“That's because I don't.” Haku replies picking up his basket, “But I must, it's the only way Zabuza-sama and I can survive as missing nin.” Naruto understood, he too had to do what he needed to survive the harsh treatment in Konoha, he couldn't judge anyone else for doing the same thing.  
“You don't have to do this.” Naruto said. Haku gave his a gentle smile.  
“You're kind, but I must. Zabuza-sama won't back down.”  
“I'll see you on the battle field then.” the blonde said solemnly.  
“You too Naruto-kun.” Haku said as he walked away. Naruto watched him leave knowing that if Haku could stop Zabuza he would without hesitation. But he had to fight to protect him. Naruto clenches he fist before slamming it into a tree in anger.  
'Why does someone like that have to fight?! It's just too cruel.' Naruto thought.  
“It's the way of the ninja world.” Kyuubi replies just as sadly. “If you fight him try to save him.”  
“Yeah.” Suzumebachi chimes in. “You're strong enough.”

“You're a hypocrite you know that.” Sasuke said once Naruto steps through the door of Tazuna's household. The Uchiha was leaning against the wall watching Naruto with a glare.  
“What did I do?” Naruto asked in amusement.  
“You told me to take care of myself but went out all night to train. You missed breakfast you know.”  
“I didn't know you cared Sasuke.” Naruto teased heading up the stairs. A faint blush glows on the other boy's pale skin.  
“I don't but it's going to be a hard battle if you're not there to fight with us.” he said brushing off the blonde's taunt.  
“Don't worry I wouldn't miss the fight for anything.” Naruto said. 'Especially not a chance to save Haku.'  
“Where are Haruno and Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked not sensing their chakra signatures around the house.  
“Guarding Tazuna, I stayed behind to tell you to rest up and eat something.” Sasuke said leaving the area, probably to get some training done. Naruto continues to head up the stairs, he passes a few doors to get to his room to lay down. As soon as he passes the door marked 'Inari' he hears muffled sobs through the door. Naruto pauses weighing his options. He grabs the door knob and pushes it open to find Inari holding a picture to his chest, tears stream down the boy's cheeks as he releases pained sobs.  
“Hey are you alright?” Naruto asked stepping into the room.  
“Get out!” Inari screamed grabbing the nearest object beside him (which happened to be a pillow) and flinging it at Naruto. The blonde catches it with ease and sighs. He approaches the young boy as cautiously as he could. Naruto was never good at dealing with children, majority of them ignored him or had been taught by their parents to hate or fear him.  
“Get out!” Inari screamed again this time throwing the picture frame he had been holding, Naruto caught it, it was the picture of Inari's family but with the face of the father figure intact. Naruto looked at it sadly.  
“I don't think you meant to throw this.” Naruto said placing the picture on the night stand. “You should be proud of your dad you know.”  
“Why! He died! He promised he was going to stick around forever and he just died! He stood no chance against Gatou's men! Some hero.” Inari snapped. Naruto nodded.  
“Yeah he may have died but he still tried.”  
“It was pointless the strong always crush the weak, why even try?” Naruto sits on the bed next to him.  
“Because he was a hero.” Naruto said. Inari scoffed. Naruto chuckled. “Your grandfather's a hero too.” Inari stares at Naruto like he's crazy. “Tazuna's brave, he knows there's a possibility that he's going to get hurt or even killed but he's building that bridge anyway, but he's not doing it for glory he's doing it to give the people of Wave country hope. Your mom's a hero too.”  
“Mom?” Inari asked listening in rapt attention to Naruto's words. The blonde nods.  
“She's doing everything she can to support you and your grandfather. Even though she doesn't agree he should build the bridge because it may put all of you in danger, she still supports him. She's staying strong for the both of you. Being a hero doesn't always mean doing something big, sometimes it's the little things, like saving a drowning kid or speaking up against a tyrant or even just doing something even though you're scared. At the end of the day a hero is someone who gives others hope, he's a light that can never go out, an inspiration.” Naruto smiles at the boy who's looking down and thinking.  
“But they could get killed and what good is that?”  
“Yes they can, they're only human after all. But what's important is that you keep them with you at all times, that way they're always with you...in here.” Naruto said pointing to where his heart was. Inari sniffles and soon his eyes fill with tears, he hugs Naruto. The jinchuuriki hesitantly places his arms around the child. He wasn't too comfortable with physical contact but he would allow it. Inari needed this right now.  
“You did well Naruto.” Kurama whispered in his mind.  
'Thanks.'  
Outside Inari's room Tsunami smiles warmly, maybe now Inari could get on the road to healing. The ninja that here grandfather hired were something, taking on dangerous jobs like these at such young ages. She shook her head, life in a ninja village must be tough. It warmed her heart to see that they could still be kind.

Later than evening Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke notice Inari looking a little brighter around the dinner table. He wasn't wearing his usual scowl but instead he smiled openly at his mother and grandfather.  
“Something strange happened while we were out.” Sakura said trying to figure out what was up with Inari, she wasn't upset that he was a little bit happier that meant he wouldn't give them attitude, but she wondered how it happened.  
“I think he just realized something important.” Naruto said cryptically.  
“And what would that be?”  
“You'd have to ask Inari.” Naruto told Sakura. She shook her head and preferred to just let it be, the kid deserved happiness in fact everyone in Wave country did.

“Naruto I want you to stay here and rest tomorrow.” Kakashi said, they were sitting outside on the roof on Tazuna's house keeping watch over any thugs that tried to break in. Naruto had already caught one previously and Kakashi had rounded up two. Gatou was really persistent, luckily none of them were at Zabuza's level or even at the demon brothers' level.  
“You mean you want me to stay and protect Tazuna's family.” Naruto said. Kakashi's visible eyes widened, Naruto didn't have the Sharingan but he saw through him instantly.  
“That and rest up, I've noticed you've been training with double the effort these past few days.” Kakashi said.  
“I will but I'll send a clone with you just incase.” Naruto said. “I have a feeling Zabuza's going to show up when you least expect it.” Kakashi eyed him with suspicion, Naruto was an enigma, since the first time they'd met the blonde had intrigued him, but Kakashi felt that his heart was in the right place and he wouldn't knowingly put anyone in danger.  
“You really think he'll make an appearance?” Kakashi asked.  
“Hai.” Naruto replied.  
“In that case leave a couple of clones here, you'll come with us.” Kakashi said standing up, there was a rustle in the bushes, he and Naruto attack easily catching the thug. Naruto sighs.  
“Will they ever learn?”

The next day team seven prepared to escort Tazuna to the bridge, Sasuke and Sakura prepared for another boring day guarding the bridge while Kakashi and Naruto and prepared for a fight. Tazuna heads out the door shouting a hearty good bye to his family. Tsunami and Inari wave back happily. Sakura follows him, next Sasuke goes, followed by Kakashi. Naruto stops at the door and puts his hands together in a hand sign. Two clones appear in a poof of smoke.  
“Take care of them.” Naruto instructs. The clones salute their creator as he leaves through the front door. Tsunami and Inari stare, they were not used to seeing ninja techniques first hand being from a civilian village.  
“Cool!” Inari exclaimed.  
“Don't worry, you're in good hands.” The first clone said.

Time Skip

Inari was washing his hands in the bathroom when he heard his mother scream, He runs out of the bathroom to find two mean looking men wielding swords threatening her. One of them had an eye patch and a sash around his waist, he had Inari's mom in his hold and he laughed as he shook her.  
“Mom!” Inari cries, he feels a hand pick him up by the back of his shirt. “Ah put me down!”  
“What's this a kid?!” He said Inari struggled to get out of his hold whilst crying, the thug laughed and threw him to the floor. He pulled out his sword ready to kill.  
“No! Wait! You just need a hostage right, I'll go quietly just let my son go!” Tsunami begged. The thug scoffed and got ready to skewer Inari with his sword. “No don't if you hurt him I'll bite my tongue off right now and you'll get no one!” Seeing her conviction the leader of the two thugs sheathed his sword.  
“Thank your mother kid, you get to live another day.” the second thug grabs Tsunami with a lecherous grin. Inari watched as his mom was dragged out. He grits his teeth feeling powerless, how could this happen? Where was Naruto? He heard his mom cry out in pain.  
“Mom I'm so sorry.” he whispered. He clenched his fist and wiped his nose wondering what he could do and what he should do. No one was here and the only person who could help was missing. It was up to him. It was then that Naruto's words struck him.  
“Being a hero doesn't always mean doing something big, sometimes it's the little things, like saving a drowning kid or speaking up against a tyrant or even just doing something even though you're scared.” the blonde had said. Inari got up with determination burning in his eyes. He ran after the thugs screaming.  
“Let go of my mom assholes!” Inari screamed.  
“Kid's got some balls eh?” The eye patched thug said. He pulls out his sword. Inari keeps running up to them with all that he had, he couldn't let them take his mom, he couldn't sit there and do nothing.  
“Inari no!” Tsunami screamed. Before the blade could come down on Inari it's knocked out of the thug's hand. The blade clatters to the ground and the thug spins around trying to find the source of the attack.  
“What the-” the man couldn't even finish his sentence before he was knocked out by a lightning powered punch. The other Thug whips out his sword trying to strike the blur that had attacked his partner. Tsunami ran grabbing her son and bolting. The second thug was brought down by a hard kick to his back. The Naruto clone landed in front of them with a worried expression.  
“Inari are you and your mother alright?” the Naruto clone asked. Tsunami nodded.  
“Where were you?” Inari asked still angry that Naruto hadn't been there.  
“In the forest taking care of the rest of them, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier.” the clone apologized. The other clone appeared and began tying the two thugs up. “But it looks like I had nothing to worry about You really stepped up Inari, wouldn't you say Tsunami-san?” the woman nodded and smiled.  
“Inari, my hero.” she said. Tears filled Inari's eyes and he wipes them from his face.  
“I couldn't have done it without you Naruto.” Inari said. The Naruto clone shook his head and poked Inari's chest.  
“No you didn't need me, it came from in here.” he said patting Inari's head.

While that was happening...

Team Seven gets to the bridge to find all of Tazuna's remaining workers laying on the bridge floor dead. Tazuna gasps, Kakashi has to stop him from running up to the dead men to check on them. Sakura's eyes widen in fear at the sight she places a hand over her mouth in shock. Why would someone do this to these poor people? Gatou or whoever was truly a terrible person.  
Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto went on their guard, whoever committed the atrocity could still be on the bridge with them. As soon as they suspected mist began to swirl around them.  
“Kirigakure no Jutsu.” They heard, it didn't take Kakashi long to know that it was Zabuza and his young accomplice. The mist thickens and the team moves closer to Tazuna ready to protect him from any attacks. Sakura whimpers as she grips her kunai, looking wildly around but her eyes couldn't penetrate the thick mist.  
Sasuke's hand shook in excitement, he had a kunai in his hand. He couldn't wait to fight Zabuza's young apprentice, he would show him that they were not so far apart in skill and not to underestimate them ever again.  
Naruto's mind spun trying to think up a plan, he had to save Haku somehow, he had to stop this fight before it went out of hand and someone got seriously hurt.   
“Calm down Naruto-kun you'll think of something.” Kurama said watching the events through Naruto's eyes.  
“I hope so.” Naruto mutters.  
“You'll stop it.” Suzumebachi said with the utmost faith in her wielder. “You have our powers at your disposal.” Naruto nods and unsheathes his wakizashi with a grim expression.  
“I see you brought those brats along with you, prepare to mourn their passing.” Zabuza chuckles. A sudden spike in chakra let Naruto know he was about to attack.  
“Shiten Koshun!” Naruto yells sending a shield up about them, the yellow dome spreads over the team, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura stare up at it in surprise. Zabuza and a few clones land in front of the shield with a scoff.  
“Is this supposed to protect you?” He sneers, striking the sword with his kubikiri houcho, the massive sword impacts the shield sending Tsubaki flying straight at Zabuza. The yellow light cuts through Zabuza revealing him to be a water clone. Tsubaki returns to Naruto's hair clip and the shield melts away. Sasuke strikes flinging kunai at the other clones.   
Sakura stays close to Tazuna holding her kunai tightly. She couldn't believe what was going on in front of her, she wasn't prepared for this. She squeezes her hand and round the kunai watching her teammates and teacher fight. Soon the water clones around them vanish.  
A slow clap rings through the air. The real Zabuza stands far off to the side with his apprentice masked beside him.  
“Guess you aren't dying that easily copy nin Kakashi.” Zabuza said pulling the huge sword from his back and giving it an intimidating swing. “I'm going to enjoy this. Haku take care of these brats, the girl should be no trouble.”  
Sakura flinched at his words, her shoulders shook in fear. Would she actually be able to fight?  
“Don't worry Haruno, no one on this team is dying today.” Naruto said, Sasuke nods in agreement and the tension in Sakura's shoulders loosens. They would get through this as a team.  
“Go.” Zabuza orders, Haku nods and vanishes.  
“Naruto-kun watch out!” Suzumebachi screams sensing the incoming attack.  
“Santen Kesshun!” The yellow shield blocks Haku's senbon strikes. Haku appears and strikes the shield again with his senbon, the needles bounce harmlessly off the shield. Sasuke runs out from behind the shield with a kunai ready to attack.  
“Sasuke wait!” Naruto calls but the Uchiha is already chasing Haku further down the bridge. Naruto rushes after them leaving Sakura to protect Tazuna.  
Sasuke's kunai clashes with Haku's senbon, the Uchiha jumps back and launches himself at Haku again. A clang rings though the bridge as their weapons collide again scraping against each other.  
“I don't want to kill you, simply give up.”  
“Yeah right.” Sasuke growls putting more force into his push.   
“You've already lost, I have the advantage here.” Haku said. Sasuke paused.  
“What?” Before Sasuke could react Haku began preforming one handed seals while he held Sasuke off with one hand.  
“Hijustu: Sensatsu Suisho.” Sasuke watches in horror as needles begin to materialize all around him soon he was surrounded by them. The thin icicles face him and rush forward.  
“Sasuke!” Naruto yells sending Tsubaki cutting through another of Zabuza's water clone.   
Sasuke channels chakra to his legs and quickly escapes the barrage of ice needles waiting to stab him. Haku dives back from the collision but soon has to dodge a steady rain of shuriken. Sasuke appears behind him with a cocky smirk.  
“Who has the advantage again?”  
Naruto and Sakura sigh in relief, at least their teammate was safe.  
Haku whips around flinging senbon at Sasuke, the Uchiha jumps back throwing shuriken once again, the rapid attack distracts Haku allowing Sasuke to get a hit. He sends his foot into Haku's stomach sending him rolling back to the real Zabuza.  
“Don't underestimate my students Zabuza, Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village and Naruto is the number one most surprising ninja.” Kakashi said. Naruto wondered if he should be giving out information like that but Suzumebachi quickly reminded him that it didn't matter.  
“Haku you have to go all out, we can't afford to fail.” Zabuza ordered with a edge to his voice, Haku could sense that he was angry and he didn't want to displeased his master.  
“Yes Zabuza-sama.” Water around Sasuke began to raise shaping and forming into giant glass like structures. The glass dome closes around Sasuke trapping him. “Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho.”  
Kakashi, fearing for Sasuke's safety runs forward, Zabuza jumps in front of him. He swings his sword causing Kakashi to jump back to avoid being split in half.  
“Copy nin Kakashi your opponent is me.” Zabuza growls.  
Haku steps into the mirror practically melding with it, He prepares his senbon while all Sasuke could do was wonder what was in store for him.  
“Now I'll show you my true power.” Haku said, thousands of needles pierce Sasuke's body from all angles, the raven haired boy isn't given a single moment to catch his breath as he is attacked ruthlessly.  
“Sasuke.” Naruto calls, he should have gone with him, he should have stopped him from running head first into danger! Naruto creates two clones to protect Tazuna and Sakura as he runs off to fight.  
“It's not your fault kit.” Kyuubi comforts.  
“Kurama's right. He leapt into danger like an idiot.” Suzumebachi said.  
Naruto shushins past Zabuza and Kakashi's fight with the desperation to save Sasuke from what would most likely be a horrible death, every moment the Uchiha was in there made Naruto's chest squeeze painfully.  
Haku notices the blonde approaching the ice dome at phenomenal speeds to save his friend, he didn't want to hurt Naruto but he had no choice, melding out of the ice mirrors he flings senbon at Naruto trying to derail him.  
“Koten Zanshun!” Tsubaki whizzes past the needles and crashes into the ice mirror breaking right through it. The ice shatters right in front of Haku who cannot believe it. The fake hunter nin's eyes widen under his mask.  
“Impossible nothing can get through those mirrors!” Haku gasped. “What jutsu is this?”  
“Tsubaki can cut through anything.” Naruto said, brandishing his sword. He meets Haku head on. Senbon meets Sword in a brutal clash. Naruto growls trying to will Haku to back down with the ferocity of his push.  
“Haku you don't have to do this there must be another way!” Naruto pleaded, fighting Haku just wasn't right, he didn't want the other boy to get hurt but the circumstances were too dire, he hoped this would stop before he did something he regretted. The missing nin shook his head.  
“A shinobi is a tool, they must follow orders, and unfortunately I've been ordered to kill you. As long as you keep fighting me I have to follow through.” Haku said, Naruto could hear the pain and regret in his voice. The other ninja really didn't want to do this.  
'Your heart is too kind.' Zabuza thought listening to the conversation. He almost felt a twinge of guilt for assigning such a hard task to Haku. Almost.  
Naruto jumps back and wordlessly creates two clones, the clones attack Haku leaving the real Naruto room to save Sasuke, he runs into the broken mirror to check the Uchiha heir over.  
“Looks like Haku wasn't really trying to kill him.” Suzumebachi remarks taking note of the minor injuries Sasuke had. A senbon's strength was in it's precise aim, so long as it didn't hit anything important like a pressure point or chakra node it's attacks were survivable.  
“I'm fine.” Sasuke growls loathing the fact that he had to be saved again. He nearly shoves Naruto off in trying to get up and rejects any attempts to help him stand.  
Naruto feels two of his clones pop and hears the ice mirror he broke reform, Haku steps in and prepares his senbon for attack.  
“Naruto-kun, don't hate me for this. I'm only doing this to protect the person that's most precious to me.” Haku apologises.

“It's no use Kakashi your students will never surpass my ultimate tool.” Zabuza said. “They do not have what it takes to become true shinobi, they do not have it in them to kill.” the man chuckles. Kakashi stares off into the dome. He hoped Naruto's surprising skills could help him now, it had proved to be quite efficient against Haku and Zabuza even, but it didn't seem strong enough. Kakashi worried, he didn't want any harm to come to the two boys trapped in the mirror his heart wouldn't be able to take it if one of his students got killed.  
“I'm going to end this quickly.” Kakashi said uncovering his sharingan. Zabuza laughed in his face.  
“Sharingan again? Is that all you can do Kakashi?”  
“The Sharingan is not something people just whip out in battle, be honored you're seeing it twice.” The silver haired ninja said. Zabuza cackles out loud before vanishing.  
“I will make that eye of you're useless.” Zabuza declares, the mist became infinitely thicker, so thick the only thing Kakashi could see was the edge of his masked nose.  
“But you won't be able to see anything either.” Kakashi said. Zabuza's laugh rings through the pervading mist.  
“Have you forgotten Kakashi I am Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mist, master of silent killing. I'll be able to kill you with my eyes closed.  
'Man this guy sure can brag.' Kakashi thought keeping his guard up. 'Think Kakashi where would he go?' the man slowly realized, Zabuza would go for the target. Kakashi sprints to Tazuna and Sakura's side as fast as he could.  
The Naruto clone's sword clashed with Zabuza's Kubikiri houcho, he struggles under the weight of the huge sword and tries to push back as much as he can.  
“Haruno, Tazuna-san you have to run.” It said, the second clone leaps and tries stabbing Zabuza with his sword, it only takes a moment for Zabuza to pop it with a kunai. The first clone's eyes widen, it was no match for this man. Zabuza pulls back as cuts the clone in half, it doesn't even have a moment to gasp before it's cut out of existence. Zabuza swings again attempting to end Tazuna's life, Kakashi jumps between them, getting cut instead.  
“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura screams watching blood drip from her teacher's open wound. Kakashi pressed his hand over the would to staunch the bleeding.  
“You were too slow Kakashi. Your eagerness to save them led you right into my trap.” Zabuza said. “Your determination to protect those brats ultimately failed. Haku's probably killed them by now.”  
“No way! Sasuke-kun wouldn't lose to such a guy! Naruto won't either.” Sakura exclaimed. She had faith in her teammates, they would come out alive and then they could all go home.  
“Exactly those two boys are extremely talented, Haku's going to have a hard time beating them.” Kakashi said standing up right, he removes his hand from his chest revealing the gash that went through his jounin vest. “Another thing Zabuza, you seem to think the Sharingan is all I'm made of, let me show you what I can do.”

Within the Ice Dome

“Santen Kesshun!” Naruto said extending the shield over himself and Sasuke, they had to think up a plan while Sasuke was recovering inside the shield.  
“Sasuke are you alright.” Naruto asked anxiously watching the senbon fly and bounce off the shield.  
“Of course I am, I didn't need your help.” the other boy hissed. Naruto glares at him. Of all the times Sasuke chose to be arrogant this shouldn't have been one of them. “What is this jutsu?”  
“I don't feel like telling you, we need to get out of here but you're not fast enough.” Naruto said. Sasuke growled. Naruto could avoid senbon rain if he needed to, Suzumebachi had made speed his top priority and extra training made him undetectable to the human eyes but Sasuke wasn't that fast. If Naruto broke a mirror it still wouldn't be easy for the Uchiha to run out of the dome unless Naruto protected him. An idea struck Naruto.  
“Baigon, Lily, Hinagiki. We have to move the shields to protect Sasuke.” He said. Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy. Who the heck was Naruto talking to? “Once Tsubaki breaks one of the mirrors we move.” Naruto said to Sasuke. The raven haired boy grudgingly nodded.  
“Koten Zanshun!” Naruto shouts sending Tsubaki out of the shield, once again the fairy like creature cuts through the ice mirror breaking it. “Move!” Naruto orders. Sasuke runs taking the yellow shield with him, he makes it through the glass leaving Naruto and Haku inside the dome. The shield melts away and the spirits return to Naruto.  
“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura calls happily on noticing his return form the ice prison. “Where's Naruto?” It was then that Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't behind him. Worry and guilt pierced his heart, Naruto was probably trying to protect him and stayed behind. The pain in his chest starts to build up, until Sasuke is clenching his fist tightly and holding his chest.  
“Sasuke-kun your eyes.” Sakura gasped, the Uchiha's Obsidian eyes had turned blood red with a three commas swirling within them on a ring. “Sharingan.” she said awe.  
“I've got to go back for him!” Sasuke said.  
“But Sasuke-kun you'll get hurt!” Sakura protests grabbing him. She presses his arms and blood spews from one of the injuries. “Sasuke-kun you're hurt!”  
'I've got to finish this fast, Naruto's in there alone.' Kakashi thought, he whips out mid sized scroll and slips it open

“Haku we don't have to fight.” Naruto said calmly, he figured he could try appealing to Haku's better half. And if it came to it he would knock the other boy out.  
“I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I must either surrender or die.” The ice mirror strengthen and the senbon come flying once again. Using speed he trained hard for Naruto shushins avoiding the flying needles of death. With a determined look on his face he attacks.  
“Koten Zanshun.” The mirror break before Haku realizes causing him to fall out of it, the momentary distraction allows Naruto to strike. The blonde punches him breaking the hunter nin mask. Haku's face is revealed. Brown eyes meet blue and Naruto's harsh gaze softens. Haku wipes his bloody mouth.  
“You must kill me as the better shinobi.” Haku said.  
“I refuse.”  
“You're making a mistake, do you realize people have died this way? Letting their enemies escape.” Haku protested. “A broken tool is a useless tool kill me before I bring more shame to my master!” Naruto grabs Haku and shakes him violently.  
“Listen to me! Zabuza can't be your only reason for living. He can't be all that's dear to you.” Naruto said. “You can live a full life you're still young don't throw your life away Haku!” Haku pushes him away, resigned to his fate.  
“You don't understand, he was the only one who accepted me as I am, even with my cursed blood.”  
“Cursed blood? Do you mean your bloodline?” Haku nods in response to the question.  
“Kirigakure was in the midst of a civil war, during the war people like me, people who had this cursed blood were used as weapons. As a result the people of Kiri hated us. They called us monsters and other horrible names because of what we could do.” Haku said sadly, Naruto could relate being a jinchuuriki, that feeling of being judged by people who don't care to know you and who never would, hurt. It was the life of a jinchuuriki.  
“After the war, clans and people like me had to hide their special abilities or face being killed. For a child like me, a cursed being, death is all that awaited. I had to kill my own father Naruto-kun because he killed my mother the carrier of the Hyouton bloodline and he was going to kill me. I had to survive.” Naruto stood horrified at the tale, it only made him want to save Haku more. Nobody, especially not one as kind as Haku, deserved this. Naruto shook his head.  
“I know what it's like to be hated for something you have no control over, something you were born with.” Naruto said. Haku stared at him in surprise. Naruto swallowed, this was hard for him to do, to open up but if it would get Haku to see he was not alone he would do it. “People call me all sorts of names too. Demon brat is one of their favourites.” Naruto chuckled at that. “I'm an orphan and I've heard people whisper that I probably killed my own parents too. That I'm cursed. But that didn't stop me from having goals or making friends. Haku you still have a chance, if you die right now you'll never find out how much more there is to life. So please, live.” Tears filled Haku's eyes at Naruto's words, he smiles.  
“Why do you care so much about me Naruto-kun?” Haku asked sadly, he felt like the other boy's kindness was wasted on him.  
“Because I consider you one of my precious people Haku.” Naruto said passionately. Haku's eyes widened in shock. How could he...  
“Naruto-kun you're too kind to a mere tool like me.”  
The two of them head the crackle of lightning, the mist had cleared to reveal Zabuza pinned in place by a pack of dogs. The lightning came from Kakashi's hand. It seemed like the jounin held a ball of pure electricity in his hand.  
“Chidori!” Kakashi's voice announced. The jounin ran forward intending to end his battle with Zabuza. The other ninja struggled to get free of the dogs but to no avail, their teeth and claws held him too tightly. Right as Kakashi was about to run Zabuza through with his special attack an ice mirror rose up in front of Zabuza.  
“No!” Naruto screams, noticing Haku was no where beside him. He must have gone to save Zabuza's life.  
“Naruto-kun hurry!.” Suzumebachi yells in his mind. Naruto shushins as fast as he can to the scene but he was too late to stop Kakashi from plunging the Chidori into Haku's chest.  
“Good job Haku, you were a useful tool after all.” Zabuza said. He didn't expect the lighting enhanced kick that crashed into his skull. Naruto caught Haku's body, the other boy was barely alive.  
“I hope this works Soten Kisshun.” A healing dome forms over Haku's body as Naruto kneels by his side praying. The blonde was far away from the fight so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire as he tried to heal Haku. He had to stay calm and trust his fairies to save Haku even if he could not.  
“You're too soft kid there's nothing you can do.” Zabuza said hefting his giant sword over his shoulder. The missing ninja attacks this time with the intention to end Kakashi as fast as he could. The copy ninja sees him coming and retaliates with a kick to Zabuza's stomach.  
The two continue to fight with Kakashi beating Zabuza, every blow the missing nin threw Kakashi would counter and hit back just as hard if not harder. A punch sends Zabuza backing away, his chest heaved tiredly and he could barely hold his sword up.  
'Why can't I beat him?' Zabuza asked. Kakashi appears behind him, twirling a kunai in his hand he jams it into Zabuza's arm. The missing nin drops the giant sword and hisses in pain. His arms dangle uselessly by his side and he is unable to move them.  
“You've lost Demon of the Mist.” Kakashi said.

“What's this you haven't killed these guys yet?” A voice that came out of nowhere said, everyone directed their attention to a short man in a suit and tacky sunglasses, behind him was a crowd of snarling, angry thugs with all manner of weapons.  
“Gatou, what are you doing here?” Zabuza asked.  
“Well the plan has changed, actually I was planning to do this from the beginning.” Gatou said arrogantly. “You're too expensive so I never planned on paying you any money, I was sure these ninja would kill you and then I would kill them.” Gatou laughed obnoxiously causing the thugs behind him to do the same.  
Sasuke glared at the new comers, here Gatou was, The cause of all this. Sakura gasped at the audacity the short man had, didn't he have a heart? If looks could kill Gatou would be dead with the way Naruto was glaring at him. Gatou stares at the blonde, then at Haku who was under the healing dome.  
“Is that little shit dead?” Zabuza's eyes widened and he faces Gatou with a menacing expression, killing intent filled the air making Gatou sweat a little.  
“Kakashi our fight is over, I have no reason to go after Tazuna now, especially since I'm not going to be paid for it.” Zabuza said. Gatou scoffed   
“Some Demon, you're more like a cute little baby devil.” Gatou mocked. ”It's a good thing that whore that followed you around is dead as well. Such shame too, I can think of a few things to do with a pretty face like that.”  
“I should kill that guy.” Suzumebachi snarls.  
“Be my guest.” Kurama said.  
“Zabuza are you just going to let him say those things?” Naruto asked. At Zabuza's nonchalant attitude he continues. “Don't you care?! Haku loves you, he really does, he was going to throw his life away for you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?”  
“Shut up!” Zabuza growls, he faces Naruto and the blonde could see the was crying. “You don't have to keep going.” the man said. Naruto quiets, surprise evident on his face. He had written Zabuza off as someone who just used Haku but now, Naruto was starting to think the man cared more than he let on.  
“I know I'm not the best man but Haku is all I got, I don't deserve someone that good. It pained him to fight but he did it anyway. He only fought because I made him and for that I am truly sorry.” Tears streamed down Zabuza's face as he spoke showing he truly regretted his past actions. Naruto nods.  
“Tell him that when you get back.” Naruto said, Zabuza looked towards the dome to find Haku staring back at him with a weak smile.  
“Hey Kakashi why don't we team up to take this guy down?” Zabuza said unwrapping the bandages around his mouth somehow.  
“I'm listening.” Kakashi said. Naruto throws Zabuza a kunai which he catches between his teeth. The blonde walks up to his Sensei's side ready to fight.  
“Hey Sasuke why don't we show these guys what Konoha ninja really stand for.” Naruto said. The Uchiha smirked and took a kunai from his holster.  
“Hell yeah.” he agrees. Together they rush the crowd of thugs, flaring killing intent so thick you could cut it with a kunai. Suzumebachi decided she wanted to get in on this action. She expels herself from the mindscape joining Naruto and Tsubaki in mowing down opponents left, right and centre.  
“Kurama you're really missing out!” Suzumebachi laughs as she spins around, all around them the criminals were exploding in butterfly crests making Kakashi and Sasuke pale but causing Zabuza to chuckle.  
“Your student is really something Kakashi.” Zabuza said though his clenched teeth. Kakashi almost didn't hear him.  
Gatou ran through the crowd of men trying to get away from Zabuza, he didn't expect this to go so wrong yet here he was running for his life. The Konoha ninja were supposed to kill Zabuza and he would go scot free after he killed them. As he ran he could hear bodies piling up behind him.  
Zabuza chased Gatou down, with the Konoha ninja covering him he was able to get ahead much faster than if he would have been alone.  
“L-Look w-we can make a deal okay, join my p-p-personal squad and you won't ever have to run again.” Gatou simpered pathetically. Zabuza was twice his size and he towered over the short man breathing heavily and angrily.  
“This is for Haku you son of a bitch.” Zabuza said, with a swish of his head he ended Gatou's life. The rest of the thugs ran, now that their meal ticket was dead they had no reason to stick around. Zabuza went to lay by Haku's side, Naruto extended the dome so he could be healed as well. Kakashi watched as damage he though impossible to repair simply closed up, the kunai and other weapons lodged in Zabuza fell with clinks as they hit the ground.  
“You'll be alright.” Naruto reassures watching Zabuza's eyes close shut.

Two Weeks Later

Tazuna was finally able to finish the bridge, without the constant interruptions and all his workers beside him the bridge was as magnificent and spectacular as he wanted it to be with the help of Team seven of course.  
“So what are you going to do?” Naruto asked Haku, the two of them were in the forest once more gathering medicinal and poisonous herbs. A wave of nostalgia hit Naruto. This was the place they met.  
“Zabuza and I are going to continue as mercenaries but he promises we'll never work for people like Gatou again.” Haku said.  
“He promises?” Naruto didn't sound like he believed it but he would hold Zabuza to his words. Haku giggles.  
“You should trust him more Naruto-kun.” Haku said.  
“I'm already trusting him with you.” Naruto grumbled.  
“Thank you Naruto-kun.” Haku said suddenly. The blonde boy turns to him with a quizzical expression on his whiskered face.  
“For what?”  
“For everything. I would have died on that bridge if not for you, Zabuza might have as well but you...Not only did you convince me not to throw my life away but you gave me a second chance and I cannot thank you enough.” Haku hugs Naruto making him blush. The blonde had gotten used to the sudden hugs people gave him during this mission. Everyone from Inari to Tsunami, Tazuna and even Zabuza. The man had given him a rough hug that suffocated him more than anything else but Naruto could appreciate the sentiment.  
“Ah, you're welcome Haku after all you are one of my precious people.” Naruto said laying on the forest grass. “You should come visit Konoha sometime. I would love to see you.”  
“I will.” Haku promises.

Time Skip

“Remember you guys are always welcome in Wave country!” Tazuna shouts as he bid the Team Seven farewell. His family stands with him as well as the two missing ninja Kakashi and his team have to know.  
Zabuza gives Kakashi a smirk and the other man responds with a bored look. Haku hugs Naruto one more time before they part.  
“Keep in touch.” Haku says.  
“I will.” Naruto replies. Naruto turns to Inari to see the boy was holding back tears. He pats the child's head with a fond look.  
“You can cry if you want to. Tears don't always mean weakness.” Naruto said. Inari shakes his head.  
“No I don't want to cry, I'll miss you.” Inari said.  
“I'll miss you too, hero.” Naruto said. Inari rubs his eyes trying to hold back the tears. He fails, liquid fills his eyes and tears start rolling down.

“You know, we really have to name this bridge.” Tazuna said once Team Seven had left. “I can't believe I didn't ask for suggestions.”  
“How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' it might be a little biased since he saved my life.” Haku suggests.  
“I like it!” Inari said. Tsunami nods in agreement.  
“Okay then 'The Great Naruto bridge it is'” Tazuna said. Zabuza huffs staring into the distance he could barely make out the figures of the Konoha ninja.  
“That Naruto is going to be someone great.” He said.

Jutsu  
Hijustu: Sensatsu Suisho: Thousand Flying water needles of death  
Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho: Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors  
Hyouton: Ice bloodline  
Kirigakure no Jutsu: Hidden mist jutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I am very fond of the Au's where Haku and Zabuza live. Naruto has a soft spot for kind people so yeah.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Wave Country mission.

Kakashi stands with his team at the entrance of the Hokage tower staring grimly at the red. How was he going to explain that he voluntarily allowed children to dictate the flow of the mission? That they had almost been killed by missing nin? And had only survived by the skin of their teeth. He was not looking forward to this at all. Once glance at his team and he could tell they were exhausted. Sakura did a terrible job at hiding it, Sasuke scowled all the way there and Naruto's posture gave him away despite trying to hold himself together. Kakashi appreciated the strength he showed, he appreciated all their strengths.  
“You mean to tell me that this C-Rank mission was actually an A-Rank in disguise.” The Hokage growls from his seat, he stares team seven down, taking in their exhaustion and apprehension to the reprimand. Kakashi had the gall to look ashamed and in Sarutobi's opinion he should have felt more guilty.  
“My god Kakashi what were you thinking?” he slams his hand on the table rattling the trinkets and baubles resting on the surface. Iruka looks over at him sadly, he understood where the man was coming from. “It's a miracle you came back with only a few scratches frankly I'm surprised you all survived!”  
“You can't blame Kakashi-sensei alone Hokage-sama.” Naruto interrupts. The old man's eyes softened at the blonde's declaration. “I wanted to go on this mission, I thought we were prepared for it and there were some miscal-”  
“He's the adult Naruto-kun, he should have known better!” Sarutobi says with an accusatory stare in Kakashi's direction. Tension raises, almost suffocating everyone. The Hokage is angry, it's plain to see.  
“Naruto's right.” Sasuke speaks up, “We volunteered.”  
“He put the three of you in danger. You only just started your ninja careers it would be unfortunate if you also ended it so soon.”  
“Don't you trust us Hokage-sama?” Sasuke asked coldly, they were underestimating his skills, he had already awakened the Sharingan he was on the road to becoming more powerful. Didn't they understand he had a destiny?  
“It's not about trust Sasuke, it's about biting off more than you can chew. You are gifted, no one denies that but against an A-Rank ninja like Zabuza you could have died.” The Hokage said. His eyes focus on the lone jounin once more. “Three of you are dismissed, I want to speak to your sensei alone.”  
“Don't go too hard on him.” Naruto says as he follows his team mates out. The yelling starts the moment he closes the door. Naruto couldn't ever recall hearing the Hokage ever get that pissed before.  
“Naruto are you coming?” Sasuke asks nonchalantly, Naruto would much have rather preferred to stand by the door and listen to the Hokage rant but why not?  
“Yeah I'm coming.”

“Hokage-sama sounded really upset.” Sakura mutters as they walk out into the Konoha streets, “I hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't get into too much trouble I mean we all agreed to it.” she puts a finger to her lip nervously. Guilt clawed at her, she hadn't wanted to go but it meant not impressing Sasuke-kun. They had survived but...at what cost?  
“He refuses to acknowledge our skills.” Sasuke’s voice is frustrated and dismissive, not understanding why the Hokage was angry.  
“His point is that we could have died, and Kakashi-sensei almost did.”  
“But you saved him.”  
“I almost couldn’t.” Naruto replies, “I almost couldn’t save anyone.” His voice is quiet. Soon the glances begin to roll in. The last Uchiha is in their presence after all. Soon the focus turns to Naruto and the blond isn’t ready for it.  
“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Naruto says. He doesn’t wait for a reply before taking to the roof tops.  
“Sasuke-kun let's go on a date.” Sakura said happy about the fact that they were finally alone. Sasuke frowns not only was he left with Sakura but Naruto left too suddenly to be coincidence. Something might have set him off and Sasuke wondered what it was. He still had questions for the blonde and he wanted answers. He thought about what Naruto said, how they'd almost died, his mind flashes back to Wave and how Naruto had saved him from Haku's ice mirrors. A growl escapes him startling Sakura.  
“No.” he replies taking to the roof tops as well, she pouts. There was always tomorrow.

“Welcome back!” One of the house care clones greets as Naruto steps through the door, the clone then pops allowing a rush of memories to fill Naruto's brain. There was almost a break in and someone vandalized the side of his apartment but that was easily undone. Naruto kicks off his boots, falling into his bed with a flop.  
His muscles ached and his head hurt but most of all, it felt like there was weight pressing on his chest. It wasn't too long before he found himself crying. He releases the fairies from the hair clips and they gather staring wistfully at their wielder. They'd never had to interact with Orihime when she got like this. Suzumebachi exits the mindscape sadly.  
“How are you feeling kiddo?” she asks resting her stinger gently on his head.  
“Like I'm not cut out for this.” Naruto sighs heavily, the pain in his chest doesn't stop and all he wants to do is keep crying. “I almost lost him, I almost couldn't help anyone.” his voice is small and tired, Suzumebachi guessed the emotional toll the mission took was high. She was at a loss, Soi-Fon wasn't emotional except with Yoruichi. This was new territory and she didn't know how to comfort him.  
“If it wasn't for Shun'o and Ayame, Haku would be...dead.” Naruto sniffles. The two fairies share a glance at each other.  
“Oh Naruto-kun, our power is your power. We didn't heal Haku alone.” Ayame says.  
“And we succeeded.” Tsubaki reminded hoping that would help but it only makes the blond sob a bit more.  
“But we were so close!” Naruto said. “So close to losing him.” all he could imagine was Haku's pale face stained with blood, his still body and the quick shallow breaths he drew as his life faded away.  
“But we didn't, and we'll be better prepared for the next time.” Tsubaki reassures. “We are simply manifestations of your power. It is your chakra that gives us strength.”  
“He's right Naruto-kun, and you'll only grow stronger from here.” Suzumebachi tells him.  
“You're right.” Naruto nods. “I need to get stronger, we need to get stronger.”  
“And we'll do it together.” Kurama said finally saying something after the long silence from him. Suzumebachi wondered where he had been all this time, could it be that he was as out of his depth as she was?

The evening sun is setting just as Naruto wakes from his exhaustion induced nap, realizing he was now alone and that he'd slept in his clothes he wakes up to take a shower and possibly eat.  
Stepping under the spray of hot water he begins planning and planning. What could he do to get stronger? How far would he up his training regiment?  
“Easy kit, you'll need to recover first.” Kurama says from within him.  
“I'm fully healed Kurama-kun.”  
“That's not what I mean.” the fox says, there's a silence in Naruto's mind with only the sound of the shower spray rushing past his ears. He thought he'd be over this mission by now but it plagues him. Plagues him more than any thought ever has before.

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto slips into a comfy shirt and a pair of pants, he does the rest of the house work his clones neglected. Waters the plants, arranges his book shelf and sorts out more scrolls. The routine calms him but a lingering thought at the back of his mind reminded him of the mission.

A knock comes from the front door, Naruto's floors light up blue signifying it was someone he'd met before. His feet pat on the soft wood as he goes to pull his door open. He's met with Shino staring him down.  
“Shino-kun.” Naruto calls softly. “What a surprise.”  
“Naruto-kun, I heard you were back and I...” Shino's face remains blank but the emotion in his voice expressed it all. He wanted to stay calm but anytime he was with Naruto he just lost it. “I came to welcome you home.” Naruto gives a wide smile and widens his entrance to allow Shino in. The wordless invitation is accepted and Shino steps into the quaint abode.  
He'd been here many times before but it seemed with each visit something was added to what he dubbed the trinket shelf. Looking around he could tell Naruto had just cleaned, the blonde was almost neurotic when it came to his chores like he was trying to wipe away more than just dirt. This time he'd done extra. Stress perhaps?  
“I came to invite you to dinner.” Shino says without hesitation. Naruto's face lights up once again, warming Shino's heart and stirring his hives. It was cute. “I hope it's not a bad time, you seem tired.” Naruto shakes his head.   
“I think you're just what I need right now.” Naruto said softly, he didn't mean for Shino to hear him but he did. The other ninja was once again glad for his high collared shirt, so Naruto wouldn't see his growing grin. “Give me a minute, I'll change.” he said going into his bedroom. He grabs a change of clothes. Trading his shirt and pants for a loose kimono top with minimal floral print and his bare feet for regular ninja sandals.

Time Skip

“Thank you for this Shino-kun.” Naruto said as a steaming bowl of pork ramen was placed in front of him, the warm meal eased the tension in his shoulders but being here with Shino lightened the weight in his heart.  
“It's no problem Naruto-kun, I surmised you'd be too tired to cook.” Naruto laughs at the statement.  
“You know me so well Shino-kun.” fresh Ichiraku ramen was always his favorite thing to eat after a long day. “Itadakimasu.” he says splitting his chopsticks apart and digging into the meal with relish.  
“It's no trouble.” Shino says adjusting his glasses. “Hinata and I wanted to do something nice for you upon your return but she could not make it.” it was a shame, Naruto would have loved to see her, Hinata-chan could be such a breath of fresh air.  
“Clan duties?” Naruto asked knowingly. Shino nods. “How is she doing?”  
“Better, we work well as a team, She, Kiba and I.” Shino said. “Work as a tracking team has been quite effective with our skill set.”  
“I'm happy to hear that.” Naruto said but would it be enough for her father? “She deserves a break for once.” Shino nods in agreement. He let's Shino go on rambling, just listening to the sound of the other boy's voice was enough to comfort him. Especially since Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun had been oddly silent since the outing began. Eventually Shino stops.  
“Naruto-kun, why am I the only one talking?” the insect ninja asks. Naruto places his chopsticks down, having finished his meal. He chuckles.  
“You've found me out Shino-kun. Why did I think you wouldn't notice?” Shino hesitates in asking his next question.  
“Was it the mission?” Shino asked, some how Naruto knew he could tell. It was always like that with Aburame, like he had a sixth sense when it came to him.  
Shino observes the wistful smile on his friend's lips.  
“You know how veteran shinobi always talk about 'The Mission' the one that put everything into perspective for them, the mission that showed them what it meant to be a true shinobi. I think this one was mine.” Naruto said. “And now I can't get it out of my head.” Naruto held his head in his hands. Shino rests his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting gesture. The blonde pulls him into a tight hug so suddenly Shino almost doesn't know what to do. His arms slowly encircle the blonde's shoulder as Naruto buries his face into Shino's chest. The dark haired nin let him, knowing Naruto needed comfort right now.

Break

“I was terrified.” Naruto says pulling a weed out from the ground he and Shino sat on. They'd found themselves in one of Konoha's parks, taking the time to appreciate the scenery by laying in the soft grass and staring up at the stars that dotted the night sky.  
“I can imagine. It would be strange if you weren't.” Shino said “This was your first time against enemy ninja.”  
“I didn't expect to be so under prepared.” Naruto continues.  
“You did more than most genin would do in your situation.” Shino rationalizes. “Even I'm not sure what I would have done in that situation, but you saved two lives. And protected three others.”  
“But I almost couldn't save them Shino-kun! I almost lost Haku. I could feel him fading away, his life was in these hands!” Naruto's hands shake as he speaks. “I felt like a child, a child who didn't know what I was doing.” Shino lets him go on. “We were so close, so close to losing all my skills and I almost couldn't save him.” Naruto whispered, the pain in his voice was barely contained and Shino finally understood why genin were not supposed to take certain missions. He hesitantly places an arm around Naruto and it was then the boy fell apart. Heart wrenching sobs escaped him and Shino pulled him closer.  
“I wasn't strong enough Shino-kun! I almost lost everyone.” Naruto wailed. “I almost...I almost.” by this point the other boy was almost hyperventilating. Shino took Naruto's face in his hands.  
“Breathe Naruto-kun.” Shino instructed trying to calm the blonde down. “Just breath.” Naruto's racing heart began to slow and the boy stopped drawing in breaths so quickly.  
“You didn't lose anybody and that's because you were strong enough to handle this mission. You didn't under perform you did better than expected.” Shino's words were calm and he hoped they would be enough. He couldn't begin to understand what Naruto had gone through and what he had seen, but he promised himself that he would be there for the blonde if he needed him. Something seems to snap within his friend and Naruto pulls away suddenly.  
“I'm sorry for the outburst, I didn't mean to explode like that. I'm usually better at controlling myself.” the blonde says harshly wiping the tears and snot from his face. It saddened Shino that he withdrew into himself so quickly.  
“It's understandable given the circumstances.”  
“Regardless, I must have caused you some discomfort.”  
“None at all.” Shino said. They trade glances but Naruto can't bring himself to keep eye contact.  
“I'm glad you did, it wouldn't be good for you to keep it in.” Shino said pulling away too. He figured Naruto wouldn't want to be touched right now as he regained his composure. The blonde sat up straight, with his posture rigid, Shino notices some sniffles escape him, clearly he was still fighting his feelings.  
“Thank you Shino-kun, I'm glad it was you.” Naruto said wiping his face once more with his kimono sleeve. “There's no one else I would rather cry on.”

The walk back to Naruto's apartment was spent in silence, having said all they needed to say to each other and more.  
“Thank you for the evening Shino-kun.” Naruto says.  
“It was my pleasure.” Shino says, they part with Naruto walking up the apartment complex's steps and Shino returning to the Aburame household.

“He's good for you.” Suzumebachi muttered deep in his mind once Naruto had returned back to the apartment. The blonde kicks his sandals off and steps inside tiredly. There's nothing there but Naruto elects to start cleaning once more.  
“Who?” Naruto mutters as he gets on his knees to scrub at the bathroom toilet, she hovers beside him unable to stop his tidying. She watches him scrub the already spotless place before she answers.  
“Shino.”  
“Of course he's good for me, he's my friend.” Naruto said getting off his sore knees to dispose of the gloves and cleaning fluids. The Zanpakuto sighed exasperatedly.  
“That's not what I mean.” She said. Naruto goes on to take another shower before he slips into his pajamas to sleep.

Suzumebachi finds herself outside staying outside Naruto's mind once he's asleep. She watches him draw in tired breaths, taking in the raise and fall of his chest. Even now she still couldn't believe how much time she'd spent watching him grow.  
And she'd almost lost that.  
They were not prepared, neither Naruto nor his team were prepared for the hell they'd found themselves in. An overstatement but was it really? Suzumebachi worries her lip placing her hand on her face and zipping around the room anxiously.  
What if Zabuza hadn't decided to join them?  
What if Kakashi hadn't been strong enough?  
What if there was a miscalculation?  
Thoughts plagued her mind, What if Naruto had been killed? She pauses turning to watch the ninja boy sleep fitfully. She settles on the bedside table taking note.  
They'd have to train harder, Naruto could not afford to be caught off guard, she could not afford to be caught off guard. It seemed like only yesterday she'd found him and she would not lose him.  
“You're panicking.” Kurama mumbles. “I can feel it.” Suzumebachi sighs, she pauses chewing on her lip to address the fox.  
“We have to train harder.”  
“I know.”  
“We almost lost, I was so sure we could do this and we almost lost!” she holds in a frustrated scream, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. Suzumebachi clenches her fist and grits her teeth trying to keep it all in.  
“But we didn't and that's thanks to our training.” Kurama comforts. “Naruto-kun is stronger and he will only continue to grow stronger. Trust him.”  
“I do.” she says.

The next morning team seven is gathered at their usual training ground to wait, only they didn't have to wait a moment before their teacher appeared in front of them.  
“I don't believe it.” Naruto says with a smirk. “The Shogun of late comers himself, finally early.” the blonde teased. Kakashi scoffs presenting them all with thick envelopes.  
“Open it before I decide to take it back.” he warns.  
“Hm? What's this Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asks upon receiving a plain envelope from her teacher, Sasuke and Naruto wonder the same thing except they actually open their's rather than waiting for an answer. A silence falls over the meeting ground before a gasp escapes the pink haired girl.  
“This is...” she's speechless, inside the plain white envelope is a wad of cash, more money than she'd ever received before.  
“You didn't think that village wouldn't compensate, did you?” Kakashi jokes at the surprised faces of his genin. Even the stone faced Uchiha is shocked still. Naruto smiles to himself and Kakashi imagines he's thinking about what to do with his money.  
“Seeing your faces I feel like I should give you the day off, so I'm going to.” Kakashi says. Sakura is the first to react, squealing like an excited child she runs off after a hurried goodbye to her team. It brings a smile to Naruto's face to see her so carefree. He wished he could brush off his thoughts that easily.   
Sasuke's next hmming and walking off with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He doesn't feel the need to say bye, he'd see them tomorrow anyway.  
Leaving Naruto and Kakashi in the training ground. A wind blows through the trees rustling leaves and blowing through Naruto and Kakashi's spiky hair. The silver haired ninja wonders why his student hadn't left yet. He tilts his head. Before he could ask, Naruto's already speaking.  
“Does it get easier?” he hears Naruto ask, the blonde is noticeably nervous, jittery and anxiously clenching and unclenching his hands. A break from the usual calm and playful demeanor he'd come to expect.  
“The missions?” Kakashi receives a nod from the genin. Ah so this was about that. Kakashi doesn't want to dishearten him but at the same time there's no room for false hope. He'd been doing this for a long time now and he didn't want to say it would only get worse.  
“You get used to it.” Kakashi said resting a hand on his student's shoulder. “It doesn't get easier but as you grow, as you get stronger you can stop a lot of bad things before they happen.” Naruto looks up at his with teary blue eyes.  
“I want to get stronger Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto whispers. “I want to be able to protect people I care about.”  
If it wasn't for the mask, Naruto would have seen Kakashi smile at him. The hand on his shoulder grips reassuringly.  
“And you will Naruto-kun, you will get stronger. Because you want to grow for the right reasons.” Naruto sniffles and chokes out a laugh.  
“Do I? what if I want to grow for selfish reasons?”  
“I don't believe that.” Kakashi says staring up at the morning sky. “You wouldn't have saved two missing nin if that were the case.” Naruto folds his arms, considering the answer.  
“Thank you for having my back Kakashi-sensei.” he says, and he means it. He never thought he'd get close to the man. Too jaded by the treatment of the rest of the village to try. But even without trying himself, Kakashi had managed to win his respect and trust.   
“I could say the same for you my adorable genin.” those words make Naruto's morning more than a stack of money ever could. His list of precious people only continued to grow and Naruto would be dammed if he couldn't protect them all. Kakashi nods patting the blonde before he shushins away to enjoy his free day.  
Naruto is left alone in the training ground, only one thing left to do now.

In the middle of his walk through town Naruto notices someone is tailing him. The suppressed chakra signature suggests it's a professional, jounin level at least. It had been a while since someone followed him so blatantly. Preparing to attack, he finds an ANBU with a cow mask waiting to speak to him. From the figure he could tell it was a lady.  
“Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you.” She says vanishing. Naruto sighs, he had been on his way to purchase and experiment with senbon.

“You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?” Naruto inquires stepping into the office. The first thing he notices is that the old man finally looked his age, worn out and weary. His wrinkles and folds stood out as a testament to his exhaustion and Naruto found himself worrying. “Are you okay?”  
The Hokage doesn't reply, merely offering Naruto a seat, he clears away the stack of documents as the blonde sits down. He chuckles.  
“I should be asking you that considering the events you experienced.”  
“I'm fine.” Naruto says with a tone of finality, he didn't want to talk about it and that was that. Sarutobi sighs rubbing his temple to prevent an incoming headache. Clearly Naruto wouldn't speak to him about this no matter how hard he pressed. He tries something else.  
“I know the mission is weighing heavily on you.” Sarutobi said, Naruto glares slightly, how did the old man even know? Could he read him that easily?  
“I see you are confused, don't be. We've all been there.” Sarutobi reclines into his seat watching Naruto's perplexed expression, needless to say the blonde didn't like being read so easily.  
“Do you have any advice for me?” Naruto asks, he assumed that was what the Hokage had summoned him here for, advice on how to deal with being a ninja and the pain that came along with it.  
“Some where along the line, you'll find that you've gotten used to this life.”  
“Kakashi-sensei said the same thing.”  
“He can be very smart, this time was not one of them.” Sarutobi said with narrowed eyes.  
“We all agreed to it.” the statement elicits another sigh from the old man.  
“Naruto-kun I know you think Kakashi isn't fully to blame, but you must understand my perspective.”  
“I do.” Naruto said. “I'm sorry it had to come to that.” Sarutobi laughs, it's sad and happy at the same time, like what he's feeling at the moment.  
“I'd forgotten how mature you've become Naruto-kun.” he said. “Look at you, a fully fledged ninja.” the old man's eyes soften. “I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most.” the blonde shakes his head.  
“You didn't abandon me, I just had to disappear for a while.”  
“Nevertheless, I'm sorry Naruto-kun.” Naruto smiles at him, shaking his head.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Hokage-sama.”

Later

“Accuracy is off.” Suzumebachi says staring at the target Naruto had flung his senbon at, thought it hit the target it was off, way off from his intended goal. Naruto tilts his head trying to calculate the reason for the error.  
“Agreed, it can be corrected with practice.” he says to himself.  
“Your way of throwing will be unique to you, in a way they won't be able to read your movements.” Kurama said. Naruto nods and picks up another pair of senbon to throw.  
“Naruto.” Someone calls from behind him, Naruto almost flicks the senbon in the direction of the voice until he realizes that it's Sasuke.  
“Oh, hey. Need something Sasuke?” the dark haired boy is hesitantly standing there, unsure of what to say, he glares then folds his arms then shuffles his feet.  
“Are you thinking about the mission too?” Sasuke mutters, Naruto almost doesn't hear it.  
“Is there anyone who isn't thinking about it?” Naruto tries to joke.  
“Sakura maybe.”  
“I wouldn't say that, she processes things in her own way. She's not stupid.” even though at times she acted like it.  
“Could have fooled me.” the Uchiha smirks. Naruto laughs.  
“Sasuke! That's your teammate.” the outbursts earns Naruto a chuckle from Sasuke. A silence passes over them. By now Sasuke is sitting by Naruto's side, they watch the sun rise higher into the sky bringing the afternoon with it.  
“I think I would have died if it weren't for you.” the Uchiha finally said.  
“Don't say that.”  
“I'm only being realistic, I used to think I was the strongest on our team and then Wave country happened.” Sasuke sighs. “If I couldn't handle that mission, how am I going to achieve my goal?”  
“The goal to kill your brother right?” Sasuke wouldn't even ask how he knew, he expected it at this point. Sasuke nods.  
“You have a natural inclination to this life unlike me Sasuke and you are skilled. You just need a little refinement and that's what this training period is for, that's what your team is for.” Naruto places a tentative hand on Sasuke's shoulder. “I know you feel like you're alone, but if you let me I'll be here for you.”  
Sasuke doesn't say anything, but Naruto knows he's mulling it over in his head. No one wanted to be alone and in spite of Sasuke's demeanor he was sure that was the case as well.  
“I'll help you train.” Naruto said standing up and dusting bits off grass. He offers Sasuke a hand and pulls the other ninja to his feet.

Time Skip

“You have a way with people.” Suzumebachi comments as Naruto walks towards his hive cultivation from the training ground, despite being a free day using it to help Sasuke was worth it and in doing so Naruto was able to ease some of his own burdens.   
“I don't, all this is purely coincidental.”  
Passing by one of the training grounds he finds it wasn't just he and Sasuke that decided to spend the free day training.  
He stops but a training dummy and watches Sakura throw shuriken at a target, he remembered her being good at this but right now her hands were shaking eventually she resorts to hurling a barrage of them at the target and Naruto decides he's seen enough. His insects could wait.  
“Haruno...Sakura.” he calls. She turns to him wiping tears from her eyes with a glare.  
“What are you doing here?” she hisses, Naruto's eyebrows rise.  
“You looked like you could use some assistance.” she lowers her eyes, wiping her nose. She gathers the falling weapons and puts them back into her holster.  
“I can't seem to hit the target.” she said quietly. “Nothing is going right today.” Naruto leans against the wooden stump right next to her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“My parents want me to quit.” Sakura blurted out. She squeezes the handle of her kunai so tightly her knuckles turn white. She didn't know why she was telling Naruto this but there was no one else to talk to.  
“Do you want to?”  
“No.” she shakes her head, “No, but the mission was so scary and there's going to be more of them.”  
“It's the life of a ninja, Sakura we chose this.”  
“I thought we'd have more time, that's why I was fine with the crappy D-rank missions and running around town with my team. I thought we'd have more time before the hard stuff came around, before we saw what the ninja world was truly like.” she sobbed, Naruto didn't know whether to stay back or try and comfort her. Eventually he decides on petting her hair. “I thought we'd have more time to be kids.”  
So here he was caught between two extremes. Sakura who still thought they were kids playing ninja and Sasuke who had grown up in the blink of an eye. And the truth was neither of them were prepared for this. Naruto had seen them both shaken by the events of Wave country and suddenly he realized, he was kind of alright but the rest of his team wasn't. Kakashi-sensei had almost lost his students, Sasuke had almost lost his life and Sakura had lost her innocence.  
“You're going to be okay.” Naruto said, rubbing the crying girl's back.  
“I couldn't do anything! I had to watch everyone almost die and I couldn't do anything.”  
“You can do something right now.” Naruto said.  
“What?”  
“You can train and you can get tougher so that you can protect your team.” Naruto said. “You have a great grasp on chakra control and you're the smartest kunoichi of our year. I know if you put your mind to it you'll do well.” she laughs sadly.  
“You and Sasuke-kun are really strong, how am I ever going to catch up?”  
“We didn't get that way in a day. This takes time and effort.” Naruto advises, he didn't want to discomfort or discourage her but she needed to know the road to being a good ninja wasn't easy. She sniffles.  
“To think my priorities were getting Sasuke-kun to notice me, this puts so much into perspective.” she said, she glances over at his pensive face. “You're not so bad Naruto. I actually wish we spent more time being friends.” Naruto shrugs.  
“No reason we can't start now.”

“Look at you being a little caretaker.” Kurama comments, when Naruto finally clears his itinerary for the day's he's exhausted. He groans tiredly in response to the Kyuubi who laughs.  
“I'm happy for you busy bee.”  
“I told you, you have a way with people.” Suzumebachi said flying around and resting on his shoulder.  
“I just don't want them to die.”  
“It's more than that.” Kurama said. “Your optimism is infectious.” Naruto snorts flopping unto his bed.  
“What optimism?”  
“You know what he means Naruto-kun.” Suzumebachi grins.  
“I'm just trying to hold everyone together Suzume-chan.” Naruto whines, Suzumebachi flits around the room happily, her Naruto-kun was feeling better after all.  
“Better rest up, I've come up with a whole new list of concepts we can try.” she announces. Naruto's groan increases as Suzumebachi's cackle resound.

They would be fine after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it kind of weird how the kids didn't really suffer the effects of seeing people die and almost failing a life or death mission. So I wrote this little interlude to show the effects of Wave country on team seven's kids. Also some character development for Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad you guys liked the emotional aspect I was going for with the interlude

Since the mission in Wave country Kakashi had noticed that something had changed in his team, they were slightly nicer to each other. Sasuke didn't gripe as much, Sakura tried harder when it came to training and Naruto mother henned more, he must have picked that up from Iruka. Team work had improved, if only slightly there were still a lot of kinks to iron out but they were coming along slowly. Keyword being slowly. Sasuke and Naruto still had difficulties opening up to him. It made the jounin sigh in annoyance and pull out his orange novel. Konoha wasn't built in a day both had lived hard lives and experienced the worst of people. Sakura on the other hand was an open book, something they'd have to work on.  
“Why don't you three take the rest of the day off. I have a few reports to deliver to Hokage-sama.”  
“He's not still mad at you is he?” Naruto asks. Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly and flashes the genin his signature eye smile.  
“I guess you could say we worked something out Naruto-kun.” Kakashi said vanishing in a puff of smoke. He leaves Naruto looking unimpressed with the answer, surely the Hokage wasn't petty enough to hold a single A-rank mission above Kakashi-sensei's head.  
“Naruto do you want to train with me?” Sasuke asked surprising the hell out of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto knew it took a lot for him to ask but he'd already promised the rest of his day to Konohamaru and his little friends.  
“I'm sorry Sasuke, I already said I was going to help Konohamaru out today. But I'm free tomorrow if you're still interested.” Naruto said feeling genuinely sorry. Sasuke shoves his hands in his pocket with a huff.  
“You better keep your promise.” he said.  
“Ah, don't worry Sasuke tomorrow I'll be all yours.” Naruto winks at him flustering the dark haired boy to the point of blushing.  
“Whatever.” He growls walking off, leaving Naruto to snicker at his embarrassment and shake his head fondly. Sakura watches Sasuke walk off unable to call out to him. She wanted to ask if he wanted to train with her or if he could show her a few techniques. But she knew he found her annoying and that kept her from speaking up.  
“You should ask him if he wants to train sometime.” Naruto said. She turns to him.  
“I don't know about that. It seems he's always annoyed with me.” Naruto tilts his head.  
“Perhaps, but you're his teammate too, he can't ignore you. It wouldn't be right.” Naruto said. Sakura smiles gently at him.  
“Thanks Naruto.” she wondered why she had ever treated him badly and felt shame creep into her heart. She'd just been following a crowd.  
“You're welcome.” He bids the pink haired girl good bye watching her walk off to enjoy the rest of her day.  
Naruto was about to walk down the street when he notices a rock textured box behind him, two eye holes were placed in front of the box making it an obvious disguise. It did not take Naruto long to see through it. He exhales patiently knowing it was just Konohamaru playing games. But boy did he need to work on his camouflage skills.  
“Konohamaru, there are no perfectly cut rectangles in nature.” Naruto said. Konohamaru quickly sheds his disguise revealing he was not alone. He was joined by a fair skinned, orange haired girl, with gravity defying pigtails and a noticeable blush on her cheeks. She looks eagerly up at him as if starstruck.  
“Wow Naruto-oniisan, you're so cool.” she exclaims.  
“Agreed.” said another of Konohamaru's friend, a dull looking, glasses wearing boy with light brown hair and a sickly pallor, he had snot dripping from his nose which Naruto felt inclined to wipe for him.  
“Hold still.” Naruto said retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket and lowering himself to the boy's level. He holds the handkerchief to the kid's nose. “Blow.” the child blows heavily into the handkerchief and Naruto wipes his nose.  
“Don't you feel better?” Naruto asks. The boy nods. “Who are your friends Konohamaru?”   
“Boss, this is Moegi.” He says pointing to the orange haired girl still staring at Naruto with doe eyes “And this is Udon.” He says indicating to the glasses wearing boy.  
“Hey like the noodles.” Naruto grins, he notices all three of them are wearing googles just like he did during his academy years. “You guys, what's with the googles?”  
“Jiji told me you used to wear googles back at the academy, Iruka-sensei said you did too.” Naruto found it adorable and flattering that they tried to copy him to that extent.  
“They look so cute!” Suzumebachi croons from inside his head. “How do you feel about being a role model Naruto-kun?” Naruto looks down at their eager young faces with nothing to say. He smiles.  
'It feels good I guess.' he replies into the mindscape.  
“You guys look great.” he says patting Konohamaru's head. “Now I believe I made a promise, what would you like to do today?” the kids trade glances with one another whispering until they nod in unison.  
“We want to play ninja!”  
“That sounds like a plan.”

Hokage Tower

Kakashi stands at the mission report desk in the Hokage tower ready to hand in his documents, Iruka attends to him smiling pleasantly as he worked. Kakashi knew he was going to ask about a certain blonde genin, he was just biding his time.  
“How's Naruto?” Iruka asked.  
'Bingo' Kakashi thought, the man before him could be so easy to read. Iruka laughs.  
“You probably knew I was going to ask about him.” he pauses “To be honest I've been worried about him since the Wave mission. But I've been really busy here.” Kakashi notices the guilty expression on Iruka's face.  
“Well you should be able to see him today, considering I gave them the rest of the day off.” Kakashi said. Iruka gives him a look and Kakashi knows he's torn between thanking him and making a comment about Kakashi's well known lazy attitude.  
“Is he getting along with his team?”  
“I actually think he's the glue holding them together. If you can believe it.” Kakashi mused placing a hand on his mask covered chin. Iruka nods.  
“Glad to hear that Kakashi.”

Elsewhere

Naruto chased the three kids down the streets of Konoha enjoying the carefree laughs the kids gave as they ran from the 'enemy ninja.'  
“I'm gonna get ya.” Naruto says in his most dastardly villain voice. Konohamaru rounds a fenced corner bumping into two tall people.  
“Sorry about that.” The boy says taking note of them. He didn't think he'd ever seen them before, if he did he'd certainly remember the guy dressed in a black bodysuit with a yellow circle in the middle and a hood shaped like cat ears, the thing that stood out most to Konohamaru was the purple war paint. A previous him would have commented on it but Naruto had taught him not to make fun of the way people expressed themselves. He turns his attention to the girl who had sandy blonde hair done up in four pigtails, she wore a light purple dress and stared down at him with cold teal eyes. Konohamaru noticed she had something strapped to her back. A large war fan. Come to think of it the guy had something strapped to his back as well. It looked like a body wrapped up in bandages. The thought chilled him.  
Their forehead protectors didn't share the same symbol as the Konoha ninja, did that mean they were from somewhere else?  
He doesn't have time to think about it before the guy lifts him by his scarf.  
“Damn brat who do you think you're bumping into?” the guy said. Konohamaru struggles trying to fight out of the hold.  
“Look I'm sorry please put me down!” Konohamaru pleads.  
“Kankuro put that kid down before you cause us some trouble.” The girl said rolling her eyes. He scoffs.  
“You're no fun Temari, we've got time to kill. Let's have some fun.”

Naruto rounds the same corner he'd seen Konohamaru go through with Udon and Moegi in tow. When they didn't see him run out they grew anxious. He'd have jumped out by now right?  
“Konohamaru?” he called, he runs forward finding his young friend in the clutches of a foreign ninja. Sunagakure from the looks of their headband. Moegi and Udon leap behind him. Naruto glares.  
“I suggest you put the boy down before you cause a diplomatic incident.” Naruto said calmly. The stranger laughs rudely while his female counterpart looks on indifferently.  
“And why would that happen?” Kankuro sneers.  
“Because that child is the Hokage's grandson and if you don't want every jounin in this village to flay you alive you will put him down.” Naruto knew Konohamaru wouldn't want his status being thrown around like that but it was the best way to avoid further incidents.  
“I told you, you were going to cause trouble, put the brat down already.” Temari said rolling her eyes. That finally seemed to get through to Kankuro his lets go of the academy student letting him fall on his butt.  
Naruto exhales in relief, his next plan would have been a full assault with his speed. Konohamaru runs towards Naruto ready to cry. Naruto pats his head.  
“You're okay bud.”  
“You want to tell us what you're doing in our village?” Sasuke said from above them, he'd been sitting in a tree ready to intervene in case Naruto wasn't able to handle it. He was glad he stayed.  
“They're here for the Chūnin exams.” Naruto tells him. Kankuro smirks.  
“Seems you're not as dumb as you look blondie.” he expected Naruto to get riled up by the insult but he didn't know, Naruto's general attitude towards insults. Naruto smiles foxily narrowing his eyes into slits.  
“Says the guy who almost plunged his village into war to look cool.” Kankuro growled. He rips the bandaged bundle from his back.  
“Cut it out Kankuro haven't you embarrassed us enough already?” Another voice said. Everyone faces the new comer who stood hanging upside down from a tree. He had striking red hair and his outfit consisted a black body suit with an open neck shirt, he had a white sash splayed over his shoulder and another brown sash attached to a gourd slung over his back. Naruto notices the lack of eyebrows and the dark circles around his teal eyes. This guy...when was the last time he slept. He was also really pale, so pale it allowed the word carved into his forehead to stand out. 'Love'  
Kurama rumbles from within Naruto stirring Suzumebachi in turn.  
“What is it?” she asks.  
“Shukaku.”  
'The Ichibi is in Konoha?' Naruto thought staring at the redhead. There was another like him in the village.

Kankuro pales, laughing nervously. “They started it Gaara, I was just trying to teach them a lesson.”   
“Silence. Did you think we came to Konoha to mess around?” Gaara doesn't give him an inch cutting him down harshly with his words. Kankuro couldn't do anything but stutter apologies.  
“I-I'm sorry.”  
“Shut up, before I kill you.” He faces Naruto and Konohamaru, the kid was clearly still scared of the strangers present. “My apologies for his behavior.”  
'This is getting a bit out of hand.' Naruto thought. “It's alright, no one was hurt we all had a little scare that's all.” Gaara drops down from the tree landing between the other Sand Village ninja.  
“Let's go.”  
“Hey you!” Sasuke interrupts also leaping down from his perch in the tree. “You with the gourd, what's your name.” he glares in the direction of the Sunagakure ninja expecting an answer. The red head faces him, staring.  
“Sabaku no Gaara, it would be polite to tell me your name in turn.” Sasuke smirks, expecting such a response.  
“Uchiha Sasuke.” Gaara then looks beyond the raven haired boy, at Naruto.  
“And you?”  
“Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto replies, they lock eyes. Until Gaara speaks, voicing what Naruto hoped he would.  
“You're like me aren't you, Uzumaki Naruto?” Temari and Kankuro gasped, surely Gaara couldn't mean what they thought he meant. Sasuke too is confused, he glances between his teammate and the stranger impatiently waiting for an explanation.  
“Yes I am, Gaara.” the red head chuckles.  
“This is shaping up to be very interesting.” the Suna ninja vanish leaving Sasuke and Konohamaru and his friends where they stood.

“Do you guys want to go home?” Naruto asks the children, he assumed they'd be tired. The interaction between them and the Sand ninja had to have been exhausting. The kids nod before running off on their own and Naruto prays they don't bump into anymore foreign ninja with bad tempers. He exhales deeply, trying to loosen the tension in his shoulders.  
“What did Gaara mean when he said you were like him?” Sasuke asked. Naruto groans internally, he knew that was going to crop up. The Uchiha was too curious sometimes.  
“Another time.” Naruto says, he quickly shushins away before Sasuke could as further questions.

Hokage Tower

After receiving various summon through out Konohagakure, the jounin finally gather before the Hokage's desk eager to know why they had been called to him. The old man laces his fingers together, staring pensively at his ninja.  
“By now you should know why I have summoned you all, but for those that do not, I will elaborate. The Chūnin exams are upon us.”  
“So soon?!” murmurs broke out amongst the jounin, they traded glances with each other as they spoke.  
“The official announcement will be made a week for now.” Sarutobi said.  
“You want us to nominate teams don't you Hokage-sama?” Kakashi said, Sarutobi fixes him with a glare, not forgetting what was now dubbed the Wave incident.  
“Hokage-sama, aren't the rookies a bit young to be in this?” Iruka asked. Apparently, he seemed to be the only one with this line of thought, something that confused him seeing as the Hokage had torn Kakashi a new one for the Wave incident.  
“Anyone who believes their genin are not fit can simply decline to enter them.” It wasn't an answer Iruka wanted to accept but protesting would be seen as disrespect. He only hoped this wouldn't go where he thought it was going to go.  
“Kakashi let's start with you.” the Hokage said, Kakashi gives Iruka a stare as the other man mouths 'No' pleading with him not to do it.  
“I Hatake Kakashi, nominate the whole of team seven for the Chūnin exams.” Iruka clenches his fist and shakes his head.  
A beautiful woman steps forward, she had jet black hair and ruby eyes, wearing what appeared to be a dress constructed out of bandages and a single red sleeve.  
“I Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate the whole of team eight for the Chūnin exams.” Iruka could feel his heart racing, they were too young for this. Why didn't anyone else see it?  
A gruff breaded man steps forward wearing Konoha's jounin vest and a pair of pants, he had a sash around his waist with the kanji for fire and was currently smoking a cigarette.  
“I Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team ten for the Chūnin exams.”  
“How rare, all of the rookies are participating this year.” Sarutobi remarks, taking note. The only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Iruka. The gentle Chūnin wore an unsettled and slightly panicked expression. Sarutobi could understand, after all, he watched all these kids grow up. Especially Naruto.  
“Say what's on your mind Iruka.”  
“I feel like the rookies need more experience, these exams aren't a game. They could get seriously hurt.”  
Asuma scoffs. “They chose the ninja life, some of them could end up more than hurt.” he said. Iruka flares his nostrils, biting back a cruel remark.  
“I'm not saying they aren't talented, but don't you think it's too early?”  
“I entered the exams at six Iruka.” Kakashi interjects in a bored manner. Iruka scowls.  
“What if they're out of their depth like team seven and Wave?” the statement seemed to strike a nerve and Kakashi found himself scowling back at Iruka with his one visible eye.  
“I'll advise you to stay out of this Iruka, they are no longer your students. They are soldiers now. No longer kids.” Kakashi said. Iruka's mouth snaps shut, he's distraught by Kakashi's words but deep down he knew it was no longer in his hands. He looks to the other jounin for support but none of them meet his eyes.  
“Well they're still children to me Kakashi, I just hope you all know what you're doing.” he storms out of the Hokage's office before he let his anger get the best of him.  
“He was right about one thing Kakashi.” Sarutobi begins, “I also hope you know what you're doing.”

“I've nominated you three for the Chūnin exams.” Kakashi said to them the next morning on the training ground. He takes in all three of his student's faces. Sasuke smirks, of course he would. His confidence knew no bounds sometimes, Kakashi hoped he would grow out of it before it got him killed.  
Sakura looked unsure, for a moment Kakashi considered Iruka's words at the meeting. Maybe they were too young? It wasn't too late, she could drop out if she felt she couldn't do it. But would the pressure to impress let her?  
Naruto looked like he saw it coming, expected it even. Kakashi had long since given up on deciphering the enigma that was his student. Naruto simply stares at him his eyes asking. 'Are you sure?' Kakashi only nods. He hands them one entry form each.  
“This is only a nomination, the choice to take the exam is completely up to you.” Sakura's shoulders sag a bit in relief at the statement. “I'll leave it up to you three, if you decide to enter please turn in those forms at room 301 of the academy by 4 pm tomorrow. Good luck.” Kakashi vanishes in a plume of smoke leaving his students to decide. It doesn't take a moment before Sasuke announces his intention.  
“I'm entering.” Neither Naruto nor Sakura are surprised, Sasuke was always trying to push himself. It could be motivational and exhausting for everyone at the same time.  
“We know.” Naruto said, his attention is focused on Sakura who's staring despondently at her entry form. His gaze softens. “Sakura are you alright?” the pink haired girl snaps out of it with a forced smile.  
“Yeah I'm fine.” she says a bit too quickly for Naruto to believe her.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” She says with a strong nod.  
“Just remember, you don't have to force yourself to do this? If you feel unsure...” she lowers her gaze.

Sasuke notices, Naruto and Sakura's private conversation. He rolls his eyes knowing Sakura would be having doubts. But this was his chance to encounter strong enemies, like those Suna ninja. But if Sakura didn't come with? Would his team be eligible? He hoped Naruto would get her to say 'yes' Even if he didn't like her, it would be a pain to work with any other kunoichi to make up for her absence.

“I just feel like I can't catch up, even if I've been training.” Sakura said. Naruto strokes his chin in thought. “And now the Chūnin exams are here?”  
“I understand where you're coming from. And if you don't want to participate then I won't either.”  
“What?” Came the shocked shouts from both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto winced, the girl may have calmed down but her voice was still...screechy.  
“I'm not in a hurry and I want to take this exam as a team.” Naruto emphasizes the word team looking from Sakura to Sasuke. “If Sakura and I feel it's too soon we won't hold you back Sasuke.”  
“You're having doubts? But you're the strongest of the three of us.” Sasuke couldn't understand how someone like Naruto with his mysterious jutsu and tactical strengths could have any doubts. It made him rethink this Chūnin exam thing. “So you don't want to take it?”  
“Not unless we all support each other as a team.” Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed folding his arms, his nostrils flare and he stares with cold, hard eyes at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura didn't meet his gaze but Naruto did head on. The Uchiha seemed like he was about to say something, insult them perhaps? He reels in his anger, with a surprising maturity Naruto didn't expect from him.  
“It would be preferable to take the exam as a team, which is why you have until tomorrow to decide because I'm taking it with or without you.” with that the other boy storms off.  
Naruto releases a breath.  
“That went better than expected.” Naruto grins to lighten the mood between him and Sakura who was silent. Her eyes are still downcast and her shoulders are shaking.  
“Naruto I don't know if I can do this.” she said.  
“I know.” the blonde replies. Sitting on the training stump right next to her. She finally faces him, Naruto could see her trembling lips and glassy eyes. She really didn't want to disappoint Sasuke.  
“But I have to don't I?”  
“No, you don't. Stop thinking you have to impress anyone Sakura.” Naruto pokes her temple fondly. “Do you know what a nindo is?”  
“Of course I do, it's one's ninja way. A personal code shinobi live by.” Naruto approves with a thumbs up. Sometimes he wondered if there was anything this girl did not know theory wise.  
“Do you think you could find your nindo? Your personal shinobi code? Something that resonates with who you are?” Sakura's expression grew hesitant.  
“I don't know. What's yours?” Naruto ponders for a moment.  
“Well Haku and I actually share the same one, we want to be strong enough to protect our precious people.”  
“That's really beautiful Naruto.” the blonde laughs the compliment off with a scratch of his chin. “I mean it, that's really profound.” she smiles.  
“Thank you, Sakura.”

“Kakashi what are you doing here?” Iruka asked, he'd been organizing some files in the Hokage tower's archives when the jounin showed up seemingly out of nowhere. Iruka could see the man's single eye twitch in a grimace. He didn't want to be here so why was he?  
“I apologize for my earlier words Iruka, sometimes it takes me a while to remember we aren't at war anymore and they don't need to-” the man had trouble finding the words to finish his sentence.  
“Grow up so fast?” Iruka finishes for him.  
“Yes.” Kakashi's shoulders sag. Iruka puts down the stack of papers he was holding to place his hands on his hips.  
“Why are you really here Kakashi?”  
“I came up with a plan to prove to you that those kids, Naruto especially, can take care of themselves. I want what's best for them just like you do.”  
“And what is this plan?” Iruka moves to fold his arms, his body language radiated suspicion and Kakashi didn't blame him.  
“We attack them.”

With Naruto

“Kurama-kun where have you been?” Naruto asks walking through Konoha's bridge, he looks up at the beautiful toori gates that framed it, admiring the craftsmanship.  
“I've been trying to get in contact with Shukaku.” Kurama replies. Ah, so that's why the fox hadn't said a thing since they met Gaara. Naruto had also been thinking about how best to approach the other Jinchuuriki, Gaara seemed cold and foreboding even to his own team mates, they feared him. Naruto could guess they had a somewhat similar childhood.  
“Any luck with talking to the Ichibi?”  
“None whats so ever, I think there's something wrong with the seal.” Kurama admits.  
“Do you think you'll be able to fix it?”  
“I don't know Kit.”

“Suzume-chan, what about you?” Naruto asked in earnest, he hadn't heard from her for a short while either.  
“I took a long nap.” she says to him. Naruto wasn't expecting that. The afternoon sun was warm on his face as he passed the bridge, this was truly a good day to relax. Suddenly three shapes jump out at him. He's met with the huge grins of Konohamaru's gang.  
“Naruto-oniisan!” the three chorus. Naruto beams at the three kids.  
“Hi kids, what are you doing this afternoon?”  
“Looking for you!” Moegi replies for the group. “We were hoping you would play with us.” she gives him huge doe eyes while pouting her small lips, soon Udon and Konohamaru join in with the pleading look too.  
“Ah, I can't say no to that.”  
“Yay!”  
A swirl of mist suddenly appears behind the three children, and before Naruto could warn them a mysterious figure wearing a basket hat and cloak grabs Moegi and jumps, landing on one of the toori gates.  
“Moegi!” The three boys shout. Naruto leaps into action, and before the dastardly villain could issue his demands. Naruto had shushin'ed above the two and slammed his boot into the assailant's face. The man lets go of Moegi instantly as a trail of blood leaks from his nose. She screams loudly as she falls from the top of the toori but Naruto is able to catch the young girl before she hits the ground.  
“Naruto-oniisan!” she cries into his chest. The boy cradles her and reassures her that she's all right.  
“He got away!” Konohamaru exclaims, Naruto looks around indeed finding no trace of the man who almost kidnapped his small friend. He didn't even know if the man would return. Or what the man had wanted.  
'These Chūnin exams are opening up a lot of dangerous avenues.'

With Sakura

Sakura had been sitting on one of the rooftops in Konohagakure thinking about her Chūnin exam choices. She didn't want to let Sasuke-kun down and she didn't want Naruto to miss out on taking the exams because of her either. She groans, this was such a difficult choice to make.  
“Sakura.” she hears someone call her from below, the girl looks down finding Sasuke standing below the building.  
“Oh, hey Sasuke-kun. What's up?”  
“Do you mind taking a walk with me?” Sakura leaps off the roof landing in front of the dark haired boy.  
“A walk? To where?”  
“Just come with me.” Sasuke said holding out his hand for her to take. Sakura felt a blush crawl up her face.  
“R-Really Sasuke-kun?” he nods in response, tossing a smirk in just to make her heart race. She takes his hand and they run off.

Soon they arrive at a foggy training ground, and something immediately feels wrong to Sakura.  
“Sasuke-kun I'm not so sure about this.” she says, the atmosphere was unsettling, with fog so thick she could barely see what was in front of her.  
“Sakura-chan, I don't think you should take the Chūnin exams, it's too dangerous for you and I worry about your safety.”  
“Y-You do?” Sakura sounded incredulous at this point, Sasuke-kun wouldn't be saying these things. Before she could ask him to elaborate a man in a basket hat and a dark cloak appears behind Sasuke. He launches a volley of kunai which Sasuke easily deflects with the help of his own kunai. The raven haired boy dashes towards the enemy without a moment's pause.  
“Sasuke-kun wait!” Sakura warns. The boy ignores her diving forward.  
The assailant takes out an umbrella he had strapped behind him and opens it sending a barrage of kunai in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha unfortunately isn't able to dodge it this time around and is bombarded by the horde of kunai raining down.   
When the mist clears, Sakura could see the small blades buried in her teammate. She pauses. This couldn't be real, she shakes her head.  
“None of this is real, is? It's all genjutsu!” she said. The stranger laughs.  
“You dare to doubt my prowess stupid girl!” he cackles loudly. He takes the other umbrella off his back and prepares an attack. Sakura isn't buying it.  
“I bet I could walk through all those kunai and nothing'll happen.” the stranger brandishes his umbrella menacingly.  
“Why don't you try it little girl.” he taunts. Sakura glares walking forward. Again another hail of kunai is released, rather than panicking she walks through it feeling them fade through her.  
“The jig is up, now I don't know who you are or what you want, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to trick me.” the man laughs again.  
“As expected of Kakashi's students, I'll see you in the Chūnin exams. But I warn you, there the battles are not so easily won.” he vanishes into thin air, clearing the mist and the illusion of Sasuke along with it.  
“Bring it on, I'm not scared of some exam.” Sakura declares loudly to no one. Her eyes widen. She repeats what she said to herself. “I'm not scared.” she smiles. “I'm not going to let my team down either.” she pumps her fist in the air and takes off.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was on his way back to his apartment after a long day of stewing and training. He really wanted to yell at Naruto for wanting to back out of the Chūnin exams because of Sakura. He didn't want to understand the blonde's point but he did, that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.  
“Stupid Naruto, why does he always have to be so damned mature!” Sasuke clenches his fist and kicks at a stray rock. God the blonde could be so frustrating. And then there was Sakura.  
'She's slowing the team down, I wish it could be just me and Naruto.' his face heats up at the thought, then he dismisses it with the shake of his head.  
At the end of the day, Sakura wasn't like them. She didn't come from a ninja family and so she had nothing to prove. Plus her parents would miss her if she died taking the exams. A twinge of pain pierces Sasuke's chest. He missed his parents, he missed his family. He wondered if they would be proud of the path he'd taken, if they'd approve of his team, what they would say now that he wanted to hunt down and murder his own brother.  
Sasuke places a hand on his face, he was going down some really deep thoughts he hadn't wanted to think about. Thoughts about his brother and family were especially difficult to get through sometimes. He sighs if neither of them showed up tomorrow who would be placed with him? He would just have to make do.  
The sound of grass crunching under someone's feet startle him into action.  
“Show yourself!” he shouts hoping to spook the person out of the shadows. Soon enough a man wearing a basket hat and a dark cloak makes his way out of the bushes chuckling.  
“Impressive sensory-” he doesn't get to finish as Sasuke quickly goes through the hand seal of his favorite jutsu.  
“Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!” a giant ball of searing flames is expelled from Sasuke's mouth towards the man.  
“Crap.” is the only word that escapes as the person was consumed by a raging fire.  
Sasuke walks off still thinking deeply about the exams.  
'I guess I'll just have to trust my team.'

Night had fallen in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the full moon shone brightly in the dark sky illuminating the way for any who might have been wandering at night.  
Kakashi sat on a rooftop waiting for someone, in a couple of moments his partner in crime would be with him and he could discover the results of their endeavor. A man soon appeared wearing a basket hat and a dark cloak.  
“How did it go? Was it to your satisfaction?” Kakashi asked. The figure sighed, releasing the henge the figure reveals himself to be Iruka.  
“I guess you were right.” he says to Kakashi. “They've really improved.” Kakashi nods.  
“I hope you didn't get too hurt fighting Naruto or Sasuke.”  
“Just a little bruised up, nothing a medic can't fix.” Iruka laughed with a shrug. “He's grown even stronger now. Sasuke and Sakura too.”  
“I'm a great teacher after all.” Kakashi jokes.   
“Just...look after them okay Kakashi.”  
“You don't have to tell me twice Iruka. You can trust me with them.”

Sasuke waited by the entrance of the ninja academy for his teammates, he promised himself he wouldn't move until the last second was up. He tapped his foot against the ground glancing at the genin that had began to pour into the academy. Genin of every shape and size showed up and yet he couldn't find a girl with pink hair and a boy with flower hair pins. A frustrated noise escapes his lips.  
“Sleep well Sasuke?” A voice beside him said. He spins to find Naruto standing next to him folding his arms and looking at him. He hadn't even sensed the other boy's chakra.  
“N-Naruto!” the blonde smiles disarmingly at him. Sasuke's mouth hung open a bit making Naruto laugh. Was he really that surprised to see his teammate?  
“Careful you could catch files like that.” Naruto said placing his hand under Sasuke's chin to lift it close. “Sakura should be here any moment now.”  
“You mean she's not backing out?” Sasuke is genuinely surprised, Naruto must have done something, he always did. Sasuke didn't know how the other boy did it, but talking to him made everything feel immensely better.  
“Well just wait and see.” no sooner had Naruto said that, Sasuke could see a head of pink moving through the crowd and towards them.  
“Oh look at that.” Naruto said knowingly, Sasuke rolls his eyes.  
“I get it, trust my team.” Sasuke said. Naruto bumps his shoulder against's Sasuke's in a tender gesture.  
“And don't forget it.” Naruto winks. The corners of Sasuke's lips turn up in a small smile. Sakura runs up to them panting clearly she had raced all the way here just to make it in time. Naruto welcomes her enthusiastically.  
“Hello Sakura.” He greets.  
“Hey Naruto, hi Sasuke-kun.”  
“Yo.” the Uchiha shoots back.  
“Shall we go inside my team?” The pink haired girl asks playfully. Naruto returns her enthusiasm.  
“We shall my dear.”  
Sasuke shakes his head at their antics but he couldn't deny the feeling of elation in his chest. He was glad, glad they were here and glad he wouldn't feel so alone taking this stupid exam.

Stepping inside they were met with the sight of a crowd of genin clustered around a door with the sign 301. Naruto narrows his eyes at this. That couldn't be right...  
Team Seven could see there were two seemingly senior genin guarding the entrance to the door. One had spiky hair that grew in all directions, his tan face was covered in bandaids and had two weapons strapped to his back. The other hid his dark hair under his headband and stared confidently at the crowd of genin as he spoke.  
“Stay back! This is for your own good.” He said. “We're just weeding out the weaklings, this exam isn't for kids!” many of the genin began to murmur amongst themselves and Naruto could see some of their crestfallen faces. Those two guarding the door, there was something familiar about them.

“Hey who do you think you are?!” A girl asks. Naruto could tell she was a Konoha ninja by her headband. She helps her fallen teammate up who had presumably been beaten by the two guarding the door.  
“Like we said.” the spiky haired gate keeper said. “We're just thinning the herd, we've failed this exam three times and you can't even get past us.”

Sasuke steps forward before Naruto could stop him. Sakura's eyes follow the raven haired boy as he goes.  
“Oh brother.” Suzumebachi said rolling her eyes. Kurama chuckles with in his place in the mindscape.  
“Sasuke-kun what are you doing?” Sakura asked watching him walk towards the front of the growing crowd.  
“He sensed the genjutsu on the door.” Naruto said. “And now he's going to reveal it to everyone here. Sakura curses and it surprises Naruto that it's at Sasuke.  
“Surely you must have noticed it too.” She said. Naruto nods.  
“It can't be room 301, this is the second floor. They're just wasting our time.”

“Get rid of the genjutsu on the door and let me through.” Sasuke said with his trademark superior smirk. The other genin around once again began to murmur. The spiky haired genin chuckles.  
“Impressive, but you only saw through the illusion.” He said. Sasuke shakes his head, meeting the genin's eyes confidently he says.  
“I didn't just see through it, my teammates did as well, who do you think you're fooling?” The crowd's murmurs become even louder and Naruto curses, by doing that Sasuke had drawn eyes to his team. They were now the ones to beat. The spiky haired genin gets into a battle stance with a confident snicker.   
“You still have to get through us.” Before he or Sasuke could attack, the boy that was resting before gets between them in an inhuman burst of speed grabbing Sasuke's foot and the calf of the other genin. Sasuke pulls away from the grip and so does the gate keeping genin.  
'He caught my foot with his bare hand?' Sasuke thought, keeping his expression blank.

“I thought you didn't want to draw any attention to yourself Lee.” Said a boy with long brown hair and fair skin, from what Naruto could tell he was leaf genin as well, a Hyuga in fact. The milky white pupil-less eyes gave it away as well as the customary long hair associated with the clan. Lee gives his teammate a thumbs up and a sheepish grin in embarrassment. Sasuke snorts and proceeds walking away in annoyance. This wasn't the floor he was meant to be on.

Naruto and Sakura are about to follow when they notice Lee walking up to them. Naruto thought he looked kind of goofy in his green spandex bodysuit and red forehead protector around his waist. His hair was in a neat bowl cut and the most noticeable things about him were his eyebrows. His big, bushy eyebrows.  
“Oh my god, he's adorable.” Naruto says before he realizes it. Sakura prepares a retort to the comment when Lee stops in front of her ready to spew something, his face is heavy with a blush and he's nervously playing with his fingers. Naruto had an idea what was coming next.  
“Uh...can we help you?”  
“H-Hi, so my name is Rock Lee, what's your's?” Sakura is taken aback by how honest he's being with her. She looks to Naruto for support, the blond has his arms behind his head in a carefree manner simply enjoying the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
“I'm Haruno Sakura.” she says politely. Lee strikes a pose, giving her a thumbs up and making his teeth glint brightly enough to blind someone.  
“Hey Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?”  
“No.” Sakura deadpans, Lee deflates, crumpling in disappointment at the bold faced denial. Naruto pats his back encouragingly.  
“Better luck next time champ.”  
Sakura drags Naruto away from Lee and grabs on to Sasuke who's already on his way up, tugging him along for the ride. Naruto had underestimated her strength, hmm, maybe they could put that to good use.

“She turned you down?” Lee's female teammate asked, she's a tan skinned girl with her brown hair done in two buns. Her outfit is a pink Chinese styled shirt with pants for easy flexibility. Lee's lip wobbles sadly and her brown eyes stare sympathetically at him. She rubs his dark hair.  
“There, there. Maybe you'll get a chance to impress her later in the exams.”  
“You really think so Tenten?” she nods in reply.  
“Of course Lee.” he considers her words for a moment.  
“You guys go off without me, there's something I need to do.” Tenten frowns, already knowing her team mate's line of thought.  
“Be careful with those guys alright, I heard they're the first team Kakashi-sensei has ever passed.” Lee strikes a pose in the face of her warning.  
“Then this'll be worth the challenge.”

“Hey you!” A voice behind team seven calls out, turning around they could see Lee standing above them on the balcony they'd been previously. A crease lines Naruto and Sasuke's eyebrows while Sakura wonders what he wanted. “You with the dark hair, I want to fight you.”  
Naruto curses.  
“How does he keep finding these people?!” Suzumebachi said, scoffing at the ridiculousness of it all. These exams were going to get pretty dangerous if Sasuke kept attracting crazy people.  
“The strong attract the strong.” Kurama said.  
“Ninja should be subtle and blend into their surroundings.” Kurama and Suzumebachi continue to bicker in Naruto's head, he shuts them out before he could give himself a headache.

Lee leaps over the balcony and lands in front of them with his face set in determination. Naruto knew he wasn't going to back down. He juts his thumb at Sasuke.  
“My name is Rock Lee and I would like the challenge you Uchiha Sasuke!” Lee gets into an energetic stance presumably to warm up before he threw down. Sasuke hn'ed, obviously not impressed.  
“Why?”  
“I would like to test my techniques against the genius Uchiha.” Lee glances past Sasuke, at Sakura who was anxiously watching. “Plus I really want to impress...someone.” Sasuke scoffs.  
“You made the mistake of challenging me.” Sasuke said Lee smirks at the reply and makes a bring it gesture.  
“I'm ready, number one rookie.” Sasuke huffs getting annoyed by the entire situation.  
“Why do you even want to fight him?” Naruto asked folding his arms. “You'll have plenty of opponents in the exams.”  
“Among Konoha's genin I'm the strongest. Like I said I simply want to test my skills.” Sasuke smirks recalling the way Lee had handled himself at the previous barrier. He might have been worth the fight after all.  
“I accept.”  
“But Sasuke, we barely have time before the registration closes.” Sakura warns.  
“She's right Sasuke, we're going to be late.” Naruto adds with his eyebrows narrowed. Sasuke brushes his teammates off.  
“Don't worry, this won't take long.” Sasuke said and that's when Naruto notices he has activated his dojutsu. Sasuke rushes at Lee intending to end the fight in an instant, Lee avoids him once against with an immeasurable burst of speed surprising the boy with his disappearing act. He appears above Sasuke, twisting his body in a fighting style Sasuke had never seen before.  
“Konoha Senpū!” Sasuke guards, bringing his arms up to brace for impact against the swift genin. A kick slams into his face sending him flying across the area. Sakura gasps loudly but Naruto had seen the loss coming. Sasuke picks himself off running at Lee who continues to dodge at a brisk pace. Lee, uses his hand to divert Sasuke's fist throwing his momentum off and sending him crashing into the wall.  
'Why can't I beat this guy?!' Sasuke grits his teeth, seething in rage with every move Lee makes.  
“I bet you're wondering why you can't seem to read my moves even with the Sharingan.” Lee gives a smirk of his own and Naruto feels it doesn't quiet suit his kind face. “Simply put even though the Uchiha clan's famous dojutsu can read any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu ever created, you lack the hard work and speed behind all my techniques.” Lee takes another stance. 

“Come I'll show you that in the face of hard work genius doesn't matter!” the bushy browed ninja charges at Sasuke ready to land another hit. The impact never comes and Sasuke lowers his guard to find Naruto is now between him and Lee. His blond teammate held his wakizashi to Lee in a threatening manner stopping any future attacks the other boy planned. Naruto glares at them both before sheathing his trusted sword.

“Both of you stop this.” Naruto said finally having enough of the foolishness that was rapidly escalating. Lee and Sasuke focus on him. Naruto had his lips pursed and his brows furrowed. Sasuke cursed at being saved by Naruto once again. He couldn't believe he lost to someone so...so...  
Someone he deemed weaker than him!  
“Lee who's your sensei?” The older genin is surprised to be addressed so directly, he stammers a bit as he replies.  
“Might Gai! Konoha's beautiful green beast. My ultimate inspiration.” Sasuke and Sakura grimace at the thought of an adult version of the boy that currently stood before them. Something about the style put them off completely.  
“Well do you think he'd appreciate you distracting your fellow genin right before an exam?” Lee's expression turns embarrassed.  
“No...but.”  
“You can fight Sasuke later but right now we need to go or both our teams are going to be late.” Naruto 

“I've seen enough!” The sound of a stranger's voice joins them, Team seven and Lee turn to face a bigger more intense version of Lee who had struck a pose and appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Lee I'm extremely disappointed in you!” the man says. Already The bushy browed boy had tears streaming down his face.  
“I'm so sorry Gai-sensei!”  
“Come on, we should leave them to deal with this privately.” Naruto said already walking away.

“If I'm not mistaken, you're Kakashi-sensei's little genin aren't you?” Gai-sensei inquires. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nod. “How's that old grump doing?”  
“You know Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked. Naruto is tempted to give her a deadpan stare. Of course they would know each other.  
“Of course!” Gai gives a sparkling smile. “Some people have referred to us as eternal rivals you know?” In the blink of an eye he was behind them, Naruto grew a bit jealous of his speed, the blond could only move like that with all his weight seals off. “My win record is fifty wins and forty nine losses.”  
'Well he's certainly faster than Kakashi-sensei.' Sasuke thought. 'But does that really mean he's stronger too?'  
“Allow me to apologize for my student's behavior.” Gai said. “And allow me to wish you good luck on your exams before I go.” with that Gai-sensei vanishes in a plume of smoke.  
“Sasuke, before you go there's something I have to tell you.” Lee said after dusting himself off. He sends a harsh glare at Sasuke. “I lied before, I'm not the strongest Konoha genin but I'm pretty sure he's on my team. I came to this exam to fight strong opponents and you are one of my targets. So please prepare yourself. You too blondie.” Lee runs off before Sasuke could say anything else to him. Lee leaves the boy clenching his fist so hard his knuckle turn white from the strain.  
“Sasuke-kun are you alright?” Sakura asks. Sasuke doesn't reply instead choosing to sulk at his loss petulantly.  
“You're sulking.” Naruto said. “Did the loss really get to you?”  
“Shut up! Next time I'll knock his flat on his face.” Sasuke promises.  
“You're going to have to prove it with more than just words.” Naruto said. To anyone else it looked like Naruto was trying to rile Sasuke up but it was actually quite the opposite. He was confirming what Sasuke already knew. The Uchiha name had been sullied and it would take more than his words to earn the respect of his fellow ninja.  
“Did you notice his hands? He's a harder worker than you, that's all. All you need to do is put in the time.” dark eyes meet blue ones and soon Sasuke has gone from angry to resolute, he laughs.  
“These Chūnin exams are shaping up to be very interesting.” 

Upon finally getting to the real room 301 they're met with Kakashi standing by the entrance indifferently.  
“Oh, Sakura came too, now you can properly take the exams.” he said. “The truth is you can actually only take the exams in groups of three.”  
“What do you mean?” Came the question from Sakura. “I thought you said we could take it as individuals why did you lie?” Naruto noticed the hurt in her tone and agreed, but he understood why Kakashi had done it. He didn't want her to be pressured.  
“If I told you the truth it would have been like Wave country all over again, I didn't want you to feel coerced by Sasuke to take something you weren't ready for. And since you three made the choice to come on your own I'm really proud of you.” Kakashi's tone softens by the end of his statement, his visible eye crinkles into a smile team seven had come to love and expect from him.  
“Thank you Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura said.  
“I don't want to keep you, you may proceed.” Kakashi said vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
“For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to take the exam as well Sakura.” Sasuke said but before Sakura could respond he walks off.  
“That Sasuke.” Naruto grins. Sakura remains too shocked to say anything. How long had she yearned for his acknowledgement only to be spurned, but now...Sasuke was changing. It's possible she could have been going about getting his attention the wrong way.  
She follows along with Naruto in tow.

Pushing the doors to room 301 apart, team seven is met with the sight of dozens of genin from every Shinobi village they could imagine all gathered in the room. The entire area oozed killing intent so strong, it reminded them of Zabuza. Sakura squeaks and within an instant, all eyes are on them.  
All the self consciousness Naruto had previously suppressed came flooding through him, he fought the urge to run right through the door.   
“Hey, hey. You're not alone in this, remember you can call upon our power anytime Naruto-kun.” Suzumebachi reassures. The Kyuubi makes a sound like he agrees with her allowing Naruto to steady his nerves like he did when confronting Zabuza the first time. These guys wouldn't make him back down. He checks on his teammates and notices Sakura and Sasuke frozen with shock the way he previously was.  
“Are these all applicants?” Strong disbelief colours Sakura's tone, her eyes bounce off the horde of new ninja. 'Will I have to fight all these guys?' she thinks, panicking for a second.

“Sasuke-kun!” a voice calls out of nowhere, suddenly Sasuke feels a weight on his back in the form of a girl with long blonde hair done in a ponytail. Sakura glares, it's her long time nemesis Ino.  
“Back off Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!” Sakura growls. Ino nuzzles her face into Sasuke's own and Naruto could see the other boy's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.  
“C'mon Sakura-Chan you have him all to yourself on your team and I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in forever.” Ino whines.  
“You might want to let go of Sasuke Ino, he looks like he's about to have an aneurysm.” Naruto chimes in.  
“Hey, Naruto-kun haven't seen you in a while either.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
“Been kinda busy Ino.” Naruto said watching the girl hop off Sasuke's back. She looked at Naruto with a worried expression.  
“Yeah I heard, you okay?” Ino asked in deep concern, it bothered her that they kind of lost touch at the beginning of their ninja careers. Naruto nods, staring at the annoyed Sasuke and fuming Sakura. Ino sure knew how to make an entrance. He missed that.  
“Well, well look who it is.”  
“Good to see you two.” Naruto said to the two boys who walked up to them, Ino's teammates. Nara Shikamaru a well known genius but with a legendary flaw in the form of laziness. Naruto never bugged him for it, he knew how annoying dealing with high energy people could be. The boy was slender with his hair tied up in a pineapple style. Shikamaru looked as tired as ever, like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Wearing a grey short jacket with a fishnet top underneath and dark pants.

Beside him stood another boy who was quite big boned, that shovelled food into his mouth at quite a rapid pace. Naruto was quite tempted to tell him to stop eating so fast but understood the other boy might interpret his gesture of kindness the wrong way, Naruto remembered him being sensitive about his weight. He was pale faced with two swirls on his chubby cheeks, he wore a white scarf over a green jacket and dark pants, his forehead protector seemed to be made so that two tufts of brown hair could stick out. Akimichi Choji, Shikamaru's best friend since childhood.

“Nice to see some familiar faces.” Naruto says in a bid to be polite, Sasuke wouldn't say anything and Sakura was too busy glaring Ino down for the transgression of attaching herself to Sasuke.  
“Likewise, this exam sure is troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed.  
“No one forced you to be here.” Ino said.

“Looks like the gang's all here.” A loud and boisterous exclaims as it approaches them. Naruto finds team eight staring at them. Inuzuka Kiba, the one who had called out to them was a wild looking scruffy boy wearing a grey coat with a black fur trim and black pants. Underneath his coat he had dark brown hair and piercing slit black eyes. Kiba also had two red fangs tattooed onto his cheek, a staple of the Inuzuka clan. A white dog slept atop the boy's head as customary with the Inuzuka clan this was his partner and friend Akamaru.  
But if team eight was here then that meant.  
“So good to see you N-Naruto-kun.” A gentle Hinata said in greeting, Shino nods beside her.  
“Indeed, I hoped I'd...I hoped we'd see you here.” Shino quickly caught himself but that didn't mean the others didn't notice it.   
“Shino-kun, Hinata-chan.” Naruto smiles the most genuine smile Sakura and Sasuke have ever seen him smile. It wasn't a quirk of his lips or the playful grin he often shot them during training. It was a fond turn of his lips at seeing friends for the first time in a while. Sasuke had never heard him add the 'kun' suffix to any other names nor the 'chan' one either. Why were the members of team eight So special?  
“It's really good to see you guys.” Naruto's voice is as gentle as Hinata's as he walks up to them. Sasuke glares and Sakura is surprised. Naruto, despite his polite demeanour always seemed to be a bit of a recluse. Sasuke on the other hand feels a small sting in his chest at the sight of Naruto gleefully discoursing with the bug boy and the Hyuga girl. He huffs in annoyance even though he really doesn't know why he feels this way.

“Hinata-chan, how have you been. I'm sorry I haven't made time for the three of us.” Naruto said apologetically. Hinata shrugs the apology off.  
“S-Shino-kun told me everything, Naruto-kun. Y-You were right to take some time off for y-yourself.” Naruto immediately notices her improved speech.  
“Hey your stutter's less now.” He said with a huge smile. “Congratulations on the progress.” Hinata returns the smile with one of her reserved ones. He remembered a time when she could only utter short sentences and would stammer right through them.  
“I just p-practiced like you and Shino-kun told me. Sometimes when I-I have trouble speaking I'd sing the word.” Hinata said. “Ino helped me with that s-suggestion.”  
“Dang right I did.” Ino said suddenly appearing by Hinata's side to drag the girl off.  
“Hey, be gentle with her!” Kiba yells chasing after the two. Naruto is left to stand by Shino's side. After sharing a glance the blonde discreetly links their pinkies together affectionately.  
“Hey.” Naruto said.  
“Hey.” Shino replied softly.  
“So we're really doing this huh?” Naruto asked voicing his worry.  
“Worried?”  
“Someone's gotta be, everyone one in our year is here, we're rookies flying blind.” Shino tugs his hand and by proxy, Naruto closer to him.  
“We'll be okay, all we need to do is-”  
“Look out for each other.” Naruto finished, the blond stares at his feet. “I know but that doesn't make me any less worried.”

Sasuke watches Shino and Naruto continue to talk quietly away from the rest of the rookies with a scowl. Why were they standing so closely together? How did they even know each other? He had never even seen them interact before.   
“Shino and Naruto seem pretty close, don't they? Well, that doesn't matter, team eight won't lose to you team seven punks!” Kiba declares, his previously sleeping yips loudly.  
“You and your mutt seem pretty confident.” Sasuke hisses.  
“Sasuke-kun won't lose to the likes of you!” Sakura retorts.

“Can you guys be a little more quiet, I know you're young but this isn't a picnic you know.” An Older boy says trying to get them to quiet down. “You could be like your friends over there and converse a little more quietly.” he draws their attention to Shino and Naruto who are still speaking to each other, their pinkies are still linked. The rookies turn their attention to the other genin outside their circle who are scowling and seething at their loud presence.  
“See what I mean? You don't want to make enemies here and those guys from Amegakure have short tempers.” Sasuke looks back at Naruto just in time to see Shino pull his high collar down to whisper something directly into Naruto's ear. He couldn't take the sight.  
“And just who are you?” Sasuke asks the older boy, he looked way older than them at least eighteen or nineteen years old with ash coloured hair and dark eyes which he wore glasses over. He wore mostly purple and so far Sasuke had only seen Ino wear that amount of one colour. Purple high collared shirt with a light blue cover under it, with purple pants with a cream wrap around his waist, fingerless gloves and his forehead protector around his head.  
“Yakushi Kabuto, nice to meet you.” the man gave a smile but Sasuke could still tell he was up to something. “I guess I can't really blame you rookies, you remind me of how I used to be.”  
“Kabuto-san, is this your second time taking this exam?” Sakura asked.  
“Nope, it's my seventh time, the exam is held twice a year so this is about my fourth year if I'm not mistaken.”  
“Are the exams really that hard?!” Ino asked with a wince, seven times was a lot and Kabuto seemed like he was pretty capable. His failures didn't seem to bother him.  
“Yes they are, but on the bright side I've learned a lot from these exams.” Kabuto whips out a deck of cards and shows it to the rookies. “These are my ninja info cards or ninfo cards as I like to call them.”  
“Ninja info?”  
“Cards I burned information unto using my chakra, you can only see them when I channel my chakra into them.” The card in his hand changes shape and suddenly a graph appears on it. “Right now these are the number of genin taking the exams and where they're from.”  
“Wow! I bet that's pretty handy.” Ino exclaimed.  
“It is.”  
“Do you have cards with information on individuals?” Sasuke inquires. Kabuto nods.  
“It's not perfect but I do have something, all I need is some information about them.”  
“Sabaku no Gaara.” Sasuke said. Kabuto flips the card and the information revealed itself, Sasuke reads through quickly.  
“Always returned without a single scratch on him?” he read out loud, what kind of power did that guy have? The memory of Gaara remarking on how he and Naruto were alike flashed in Sasuke's mind. Did Gaara have Naruto's mysterious jutsu as well?  
“What about Rock Lee?” Kabuto flips his cards again making the information manifests.  
“Incredible taijutsu abilities.” Sasuke scoffed, he'd already seen that for himself, defeat stung. But Naruto was able to get between them even when Sasuke couldn't see Lee move.  
“He's also a rookie like you guys, this will be his first time taking the exams along with his team mate Hyuga Neji and Tenten.”  
“D-Did you say Hyuga?” Hinata pipes up from Ino's side.  
“That's right.” Kabuto said, Hinata begins wringing her hands nervously. Her cousin was in the exam, her cousin who hated her and wouldn't listen to anything she had to say. If only something could get through to him.

“Hinata-chan you're shaking.” Naruto said placing a comforting arm around her. “W-What's wrong?”  
“N-Neji-niisan is t-t-taking the e-exam.” She manages to stammer out. So that was the other Hyuga he saw earlier, Lee's teammate. Naruto furrows his eyebrows. Why would Neji hate Hinata-chan?

“There are certainly a lot of talented genin here.” Kabuto said looking through his cards. “From all over the hidden ninja villages in fact. This kind of thing makes you lose your confidence doesn't it?” Kabuto jokes. The Konohagakure rookies exchange glances with each other, what had their sensei gotten them into?  
“Kit.” Kurama calls Naruto's attention but the blonde is already on it focusing his eyes on the ash haired young man in front of him.  
'I know, he smells of snakes.' Naruto thinks.

Kabuto smiles openly at the genin. But he could see their crestfallen faces. Maybe he shouldn't have told them that stuff. “Don't think too hard about it okay?” he said to cushion the blow.  
Sasuke studies the faces of the other genin except Naruto who he was still mad at for some reason. His eyes land on Sakura who is once again doubting her own abilities.   
'This girl really needs to get some confidence.' he sighs then he chuckles gaining the attention of the genin in the room.  
“If you think something like this is going to scare me off then you don't know what it means to be an Uchiha.” He said confidently. “I'm not going to lose to any of you.”  
“That idiot.” Shikamaru mutter. “Why did I have to be taking this exam right now?” Kiba grins.  
“Yeah! We're not going to lose!”

“It's those chumps from before!” Kankuro said hearing Kiba's shout.  
“They're very spirited, don't you think so Gaara?” Temari said, the red head stares at the Konohagakure ninja with a slight smirk. Hopefully they would prove a challenge.

“I guess we don't care about all the people we're pissing off.” Naruto said with smirk. Shikamaru and Hinata shake their heads in exasperation.  
“They're going to get us killed, we're walking targets now.” Shikamaru said with a yawn. “Might as well go all in.”  
“I suppose.” Shino said, Naruto was sure he was grinning under his high collar.  
“You ready for this?”  
“Do I have choice?” Shino joked.

Something moved in the corner of Naruto's eye a blur as if someone was speeding towards them at a rapid pace, locking on the target he could see they were heading straight for Kabuto. Naruto debated letting whatever wanted to happen, happen but that wouldn't be fair since he'd willingly shared information with them. Besides there was someone else who smelled of snakes and was well trusted by Konoha.  
“Kabuto watch out!” Naruto warned. The ash haired man leaps out of the way just as some ninja from Otogakure jump out from the crowd and launch kunai at him. Kabuto back flips away landing safely. Just then another Oto ninja appears in front of him striking out with a gloved fist. Kabuto avoids it once again. But after a moment his glasses shatter as he falls to his knees puking.  
“But he dodged it!” Ino cried out running with Sakura to check on the man.  
“It probably grazed his nose or something, that's what you get for showing off.” Shikamaru mutters.  
Three ninja in matching black and white print pattern stare Kabuto down. Two males and one female who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. The others could tell they were Otogakure based on their forehead protectors and the stench that followed them according to Naruto's nose.  
“You're supposed to have taken this exam seven times?” The slouching one in the middle laughed.  
“Write this down on your ninfo cards, the ninja of Otogakure will not be defeated.” the other male said.  
Sakura and Ino lift Kabuto who can barely hold himself up, even though he had dodged the attack he was still heavily affected why?  
“I'm alright girls, thanks.” he said.

“Quiet down you worthless bastards, any one who isn't in their seat in the next second will officially fail this exam!” A voice barks, in a gust of leaves and wind an army of exam officials arrived, commanding attention with their presence. The intimidating form of the head of Konoha's T&I department Morino Ibiki stood proudly scowling. All the genin quickly scramble into seats.  
“Next time you guys from Otogakure make trouble I'll bar everyone from your village from taking these exams is that clear?!”  
“Yes sir.” came the resounding reply. Ibiki was a tall man with two prominent gashes down his face, he was dressed darkly in a trench coat and grey jounin's uniform with large heavy boots.  
“Listen to me you pigs, if you do anything without my say so you fail!” he bared his teeth at them scaring some of the genin in the process.  
“Now let's get this paper started.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Chunin exams part 2 and Forest of death

“Let's get this paper started!” Ibiki slams his palms unto the examiner's table grinning viciously at the fresh batch of exam candidates. The genin hurriedly scrambled into their seats trying to avoid displeasing the proctor. Ibiki chuckles, pulling out a numbered tab and presenting it to the crowd.  
“One by one, you will come up and take a number that will determine your seating.”

“We won't be sitting together?” Sakura mutters disheartened by the distance. Naruto gives her a reassuring smile.  
“It's not going to be for long.” he said looking towards Sasuke who's decided to stand away from them. Naruto frowns.  
'What's his problem?' he thinks. Naruto feels Suzumebachi shrug in his mind.  
“At this point who knows.” Naruto pays it no mind, going up to collect his number. 53. He tosses his team mates another smile before going to sit at his designated spot.

“Naruto-kun.” He hears after a moment, sitting beside him is Hinata, who smiles softly at him, he could tell she was nervous neither of them had expected a written test and while both Naruto and Hinata could hold their own it was certainly unforeseen. Naruto looks down at the back of the paper just as he's about to turn it around Ibiki speaks.  
“Do not turn your paper over, before we proceed I'll need to establish some rules.” He said picking up a piece of chalk to begin writing on the board. The genin watch him silently as he writes.  
“ Number 1. This exam uses a subtraction system, you all start with ten points with each question being worth one point. If you get all questions right you keep your ten points.” Ibiki explains. “However failing a question reduces your mark by one.”  
“Number 2. This is a team exam, passing and failing is determined by the combined scores of your team.”  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke collectively gulp, but between the three of them they were sure they could manage.  
“Number 3. Any one caught cheating will have two points subtracted for every offense.”  
“And finally those who lose all ten points will be failed along with their teammates.” Ibiki said enjoying the stricken looks of the genin, many of them were beginning to panic and it wouldn't be long before Ibiki and the other invigilators began catching cheaters.  
“The test will last one hour, begin!”

The sound of multiple papers turning at once fills the exam hall, Naruto and Hinata read through the paper skimming quickly to see what they could answer. They weren't going to be able to answer all of it.  
Question No 10: The question will be revealed 45 mins after the test begins, listen to the examiner closely before attempting.

“Well that's certainly suspicious.” Kurama said as he read through Naruto's eyes.  
'What do you think it's going to be?' Naruto asked quickly going through some of the simpler questions. A few of them were practical but that tenth question, Ibiki must have had something up his sleeve.  
Naruto looks around him, some of the genin were already making moves and some of the invigilators were already taking names.  
'Why would a ninja exam put such difficult questions to genin?' Suzumebachi asked.  
“They want us to cheat.” Naruto mouths to Hinata, the girl nods and silently activates her Byakugan looking all around, she nods discreetly to Naruto.  
All around them, creative cheating methods were being employed, everything from mirrors on the ceiling to the copying of writing motions. Some Oto ninja even used the very rhythm strokes of the pencils to decipher the answers. Truly a ninja exam.  
Everyone stops suddenly as a kunai lodges itself into the test papers of one of the participants.  
“Messed up five times in a row, you failed.” one of the invigilators said, the boy pales and from somewhere in the back his teammates curse as they walk out of the hall. Tension sky rockets amongst the genin as they become more desperate.  
30 minutes in a few teams had already left, Naruto was getting used to it, he watches them walkout, heads bowed in shame.  
“Better luck next time.” Suzumebachi said. “Only 15 more minutes to the final question.” she said. Naruto looks around spotting a few of his fellow rookies and Sakura behaving weirdly.  
'Ino must have possessed her.' He thinks with a smirk, Shikamaru would have no problem with this test. Kiba looked to be grinning as Akamaru barked answers to him, it was only a little bit obvious but Naruto guessed he wouldn't be caught without any actual proof.

Ibiki slams his hand on the wooden table. “It's time for the tenth question.” he said grinning. Naruto sits up, narrowing his brows. Had fifteen minutes passed already?  
“Here it comes.” he said.

Kakashi sat in the lounge area with the rest of the jounin sensei waiting to see how the exam went. He had faith in his team, Sakura would have no trouble with the questions, Sasuke could be surprisingly resourceful and Naruto...  
Kakashi sighs internally, Naruto was the genin he felt he knew the most and the least about, he was skilled. Naruto would sort himself out.  
“I heard they got Morino Ibiki as the proctor for the written portion.” Kurenai sighed. “What a sadist.”  
Asuma chuckles beside her.  
“Understandable, he's a pro.”  
“A pro what?” Kurenai asked curiously. Asuma exhales a puff of smoke from the cigarette he smoked.  
“At torture and interrogation.” Asuma replies. Kurenai recalls she'd heard something about that. Ah yes. Tokubetsu jounin Morino Ibiki, head of Konohagakure's TI unit. She shivered, wondering what mental strain her students must be under.  
“This first portion might be more difficult than we thought.” Kakashi sighs again sinking back into his seat.  
'Don't let me down now.'

“The tenth question is a matter of choice, you must choose whether or not you're going to take it.” Ibiki said.  
“What happens if we choose not to take it?” Temari asked. Ibiki's eyes zeroed in on her. He snorts.  
“You automatically fail, of course, you can come back and try again.” he smirks. “But if you choose to take it and fail, you forfeit the right to any Chūnin exams in the future.” immediately there are cries of outrage from all genin involved.  
“That's impossible, there are people who've taken the Chūnin before sitting here right now.” Kiba said. Akamaru barks in agreement.  
“Unfortunately for you, this year it's me and these are my rules.” Ibiki said flashing the genin a chilling smile filled with killing intent.  
Naruto looked to Hinata who nods at him. She clenches her fist in resolve to take the question. Naruto nods back, he already knew Sasuke would take the question, that just left Sakura. Already he could spot her mulling Ibiki's words over in her mind. Deciding whether to take the question or not.   
It was all up to her, Naruto had already promised he only wanted to do this if his team came along with him. And if Sakura didn't want to, it would give them time to hone some more skills and for her to be a kid a while longer.  
She spots him watching her, Naruto gives a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. The pink haired girl smiles back nodding with the same resolve he saw in Hinata. Her thumb comes up as well.  
“Those who do not wish to take the question raise your hands.” Ibiki said.  
One by one genin begin to leave, filing out of the hall in sad groups of three, Naruto began to worry that some of the genin in his year might want to leave.  
“I'll ask again if you're going to quit this is the last time to do so.” Kiba growls, it's animal-like almost wolfish. He grins.  
“Don't underestimate our resolve old man!” Kiba yells slamming his fist on the table Akamaru barks loudly, resonating around the classroom. The other genin look toward the Inuzuka boy with a hint of annoyance.  
“What my colleague is trying to say is, drawing this out any further is pointless, those who lack resolve have left already.” Naruto said turning playful eyes to the proctor, “So what are you waiting for?” Ibiki looks over the remaining genin with a cruel grin. 78 participants left, 'Still too many.'  
Ibiki chuckles soon it turns into a full blown laugh, what interesting kids, the Chūnin exams had some interesting participants this year.  
“Everyone still remaining I congratulate you, you pass the first test.”

“What?” Sakura deadpans, 'It's just like Kakashi-sensei's test all over again, fake outs must be really popular amongst these guys.' she thought.  
“Then what was the point of all this? If the tenth question was the real deal?” Temari asked getting annoyed, all that espionage, wasted.  
“By now you must have figured out it was a test on information gathering. It served it's purpose, we wanted you to cheat and had intentionally placed hard questions along with Chūnin who knew the answers.”  
Temari sat back pouting.  
“Just as I thought.” Naruto and Sasuke muttered to themselves.  
“Those that cheated poorly of course failed.” Ibiki said removing his bandana and revealing his heavily scarred scalp, many genin paled at the sight and even Naruto winced.  
“What kind of life had this guy lived?” Suzumebachi asked.  
'The life of a ninja.” Naruto replies.  
“Information is very important, there are those who would kill to get their hands on it, you do well to remember that.” he said placing his bandana back on his head now that he had made his point.  
“The tenth question was to test your resolve, if you're given a mission with an enemy who's skills you know nothing about do you avoid it? Pass it by on the off chance you can protect yourself and your comrades? You don't!” Ibiki said. “The ninja life is not for those who will approach it with weak resolves. Understood?”  
The genin nod.  
Ibiki chuckles again. “Good luck.”

A large black mass crashes in through the window forcing the ninja in the group to get on guard, the cloth unravels revealing a woman and a banner that read second portion. The woman stood confidently dressed in a fishnet body suit with a mini skirt and a large coat over her.  
“I'm Mitarshi Anko, the second instructor for the Chūnin exams.” she looks over the genin, counting silently. “78? Ibiki you left 26 teams, are you going soft?”  
“Don't underestimate these genin Anko, there are some outstanding one's this year.” Ibiki said staring pointedly at Naruto.  
Anko snorts.  
“The second test should cut the numbers in half.” she said. “All of you follow me!”

As Ibiki collected the papers he looked through them.  
'Number 53 as I recall that's where the blonde was sitting.' he picks up Naruto's paper and begins to read it, the blond got most of them right but the most interesting thing was a tiny scrawl at the bottom that said 'turn over'.  
Behind the paper was a simple seal used to pass secret messages across. Ibiki releases it.  
“Intruders in the village. Snakes.” Ibiki read out loud, there must have been a reason the blonde put it there, and Ibiki knew he wasn't referring to the foreign genin.  
These exams were certainly interesting. He shoves the paper in his pocket, he would report to the Hokage with what he found.

Anko led the genin to large fenced area marked with all sorts of warning, to many of the teams they didn't know what this place was, but Naruto knew it well. Shi no mori, the forest of death.  
“What a coincidence.” Suzumebachi said.  
“Indeed.” Kurama agrees, when Naruto's bee and hornet hives progressed faster that they could manage he'd transported the hives here, to mingle with the local insect life. Naruto was just in time to see the progress of all his extensive breeding, no doubt Shino would too.

“Welcome to the area for the second exams, training ground forty four, the forest of death.” Anko said, predictably many of the genin quivered but one in particular didn't instead he looked on with hard eyes, scanning the surrounding area.  
'Uzumaki Naruto, well he's certainly grown.' Anko thought fondly, remembering how he used run around the village as a kid. Odds were high that he'd be here, but what were the odds she'd be his proctor?  
Feeling playful she retrieves her kunai and flings it in Naruto's direction, the blonde acts fast catching it, Anko attacks, Naruto blocks anticipating the kick. Anko swipes at him with another kunai but Naruto dodges swiftly enough to avoid his cheek being cut.   
'His skills have really grown.' she thinks.  
From behind Anko she and Naruto feel another presence.  
Anko draws a kunai only for a long tongue to extend and offer the kunai Naruto had thrown after he caught it.  
“I think this belongs to you my dear.” a womanly voice said. Anko receives the kunai, letting go of Naruto in the process.  
'There it is again.' Naruto thought, 'The smell of snakes.' it wasn't like Anko, the smell was faint on her most times, this woman on the other hand was drenched in it. The only known snake user, had been the Sannin Orochimaru, an S-Rank missing nin that harboured a grudge against Konoha. But this couldn't be him right?  
“Thank you.” Anko said sweetly. “But try not to sneak up on me, you could die.” both Anko and Naruto watch the woman chuckle then saunter away to join their team. Creepy.

“Before we progress, I'll need you to sign these waivers.” Anko said displaying a sheet of paper with words all over them. “People die in this part of the exam unfortunately and as such we can't allow it to fall on the village if you do. As my assistants pass these out I will explain the second part of the exam to you.” she said.  
“This is a test of survival.” Anko looks to the faces in the crowd as she spoke. It was simple enough half the teams would be given an earth scroll and the other half would be given a heaven scroll. To pass the test they needed both scrolls, obtained through any means necessary and to get to the tower in the forest. They had five days to do it.  
“There are three things that will disqualify you, Not making it to the tower, losing a teammate which also means no killing a teammate as well. And finally looking into the scrolls before reaching the tower.” she said. “Exchange your waivers for scrolls and get moving.”

Sasuke watches the teams move, analysing which members would have the scroll, he spots Gaara and his team grab their scroll and wait to enter at their gate. He grits his teeth. How could Naruto be anything like that guy? He thought about dying in the forest of death, how the proctor warned them about starvation and succumbing to the elements.  
Would his team survive? Could they really? He didn't want to lose hope now.  
Sakura was thinking along the same lines, she wasn't the best at survival even when they went on the academy's scheduled camping trips to the nearby forests she dreaded the experience. Now it was going to be her exam and she could die. She swallows, her mouth feeling dry, the only one who seemed to be fine with it was Naruto.  
The blonde busied himself speaking to Shino and Hinata. It stung that he wasn't so carefree when speaking to them but she had no one to blame but herself. Thinking of how she'd previously treated him made her cringe. Hopefully they could fix that. The bell sounds, telling the genin to get to their gates.

“Time to go.” Naruto said. “Good luck Shino-kun, Hinata-chan.” they nod at him, wishing him luck. They would see each other again he hoped.  
“They're strong, they'll survive.” Kurama said reassuring Naruto. The blonde shakes off his worries approaching his teammates at the gate.  
“Ready?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nods, Sakura gives a shaky nod in response. “Don't worry.” he places a hand on her shoulder. “We'll look out for each other.”  
The gates fall open and all the teams rush into the forest. Naruto and Sasuke's minds work rapidly to come up with a plan.  
They stop between the giant roots of some trees, listening. Soon the piercing shriek of a man was heard, resonating through the forest. Sakura gasps, feeling a surge of fear. Had she just heard a person die?  
“Already?” Naruto muttered. Some of these guys work fast, he couldn't help but remember the blood thirsty Otogakure ninja that attacked Kabuto. Team seven had to be wary of them.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Sasuke said, the raven haired boy took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth. “I'm open to suggestions.” Naruto lips quirk in amusement, Sasuke fighting his control freak tendencies was a bit funny, it also seemed he'd forgiven Naruto for whatever transgression he'd committed, he'd have to ask about that later.  
“We need to protect our scroll.” Naruto said sitting crosslegged on the grassy forest floor.  
“You do it.” Sasuke said. Naruto tilts his head only a little bit surprised at the suggestion.  
“What do you think Sakura?” The pink haired girl nods going along with Sasuke.  
“Though not for the reason you think.” She said putting up one finger. “People would expect Sasuke to have it because he's an Uchiha and therefore they'd assume he's the strongest person to defend the scroll, no one really knows about your abilities Naruto.” she said. Naruto considers her words then nods in agreement.  
“I'll protect the-” Naruto pauses.  
“What is it?” Sasuke asked immediately on high alert, Naruto puts a finger to his lips shushing them. He picks up a small pebble and scribbles on a small unmarked part of the floor.  
'We are not alone.' Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchange glances. Sasuke and Sakura soon sense someone just beyond the foliage surrounding them. Sasuke inclines his head in the direction of the intruder, Naruto nods.  
“Konoha: Shunko.” Naruto said activating his technique.  
Bluish white chakra envelopes Naruto and soon the sound of howling wind had covered him.  
A figure flies out of the bushes, chuckling. It was an Otogakure ninja, just as Naruto thought, they were the ones to watch out for.  
“Looks like you stupid rookies are not a dumb as I thought, though I'll be taking that scroll now if you don't mind.” he rushes at Sakura who quickly grabs a kunai and gets into a stance. Naruto gets in front of her in an instant, round house kicking in the Oto ninja in his face and sending him crashing into a nearby tree. The ninja gasps for air as the wind was quite literally knocked out of him. Naruto doesn't let up in his attack, flying after the guy and punching him, damaging the guys' mask and tearing up his face in the process as the wind cut through his skin.   
He and Suzume-chan had found that Naruto's wind elemental chakra powered the shunko in a very different from the reiatsu version. It didn't just enhance him, the wind chakra had the ability to shred a person to pieces. 

Suddenly, Naruto's knocked back by the force of pressurized sound.  
“Damn, they're stronger than I thought.” The Oto nin said trying to flee, Sauske throws a kunai, pinning him to a tree before unleashing his combination of hand seals.  
“Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.” Sasuke said spewing flames from his mouth, Naruto jumps back from the sheer force of it, everyone knew what happened when you mixed wind and fire.  
Naruto kicks, sending a wave of wind towards the fire for an explosion. The Otogakure ninja stood no chance and found himself knocked out.  
“Impressive.” Sasuke said as Naruto deactivated his technique and places his jacket back on, it had flown off when he attacked with his version of Shunko, he really needed to work on a backless outfit if he intended to keep using it.  
“You too.” Naruto replies, Sakura puts her kunai away sadly, once again she couldn't do anything. “Hey Sakura, that was very brave too.” Naruto said flashing her one of his smiles. She looks to Sasuke who nods.  
Naruto quickly searches the guy who had an earth scroll like them. Naruto seals it into his jacket like he did the first one.  
“Now we have two earth scrolls, just incase something happens to the other one.” he said.

In the shadows, the strange woman from before watches them. 'What an interesting turn of evens.' she thought slinking back into the shadows.

Team 7 rushes through the trees in a straight line trying to put some distance between them and any other team so they could recoup and come up with a plan. If they were to be attacked now by someone stronger than them, they could be in serious trouble.  
“You might have to use a tail for this portion kit.” Kurama said.  
'I hope it doesn't come to that.' Naruto replies. 'Suzume-chan's shikai will also come in very handy if we encounter any more troublesome Oto ninja.'

Team 7 come to rest in a place that seemed safe enough, Naruto listened for anyone else then created a couple clones to search the area.  
“I'd forgotten you actually knew how to do that.” Sakura said massaging her feet.  
“Make clones?” she nods.  
“Compared to your other skills it just seems to ordinary, well as ordinary as ninjustu can be.” They laugh good naturedly.  
“I know what you mean.” Naruto said. Sasuke said nothing during the whole interaction, simply watching Naruto get along with Sakura. The Uchiha wanted to ask Naruto why he was so close with the members of team 8 but most of all he wanted to understand his own feelings.  
Naruto was so strong and kind, he looked out for all of them and that made Sasuke feel weird.  
“Sasuke?” he vaguely hears Naruto calling his name, he shakes out of his thoughts.  
“What?”  
“Are you alright, you seemed out of it.” Sakura said in concern. Naruto seemed worried as well, it made Sasuke's cheeks turn pink, he coughs into his hand.  
“I was just thinking about getting a heaven scroll, I don't want to have to spend a night here.” he said.  
“I feel kinda bad about attacking other teams, we might have to fight our friends.” Sakura said. Sasuke wanted to say something about taking the exam seriously but one look at her downcast face silenced him. He rubs the back of his head thinking of something comforting to say.  
“We won't hurt them, we just have to steal their scrolls.” he said, Naruto looked proud of him, it made his stomach turn.

Naruto feels all his clones dispel at once, making him sit up abruptly just about to warn his team mates, before he can get a word in a harsh winds blows, team 7 knew this wasn't any ordinary wind but a hurricane caused by another ninja, there was a enemy in the area and they'd been caught off guard. Naruto could feel himself being blown away from his team and carried off but he swears he's not going to leave them. Pulling out his ninja wire, he ties it to a kunai and throws.  
The throwing knife embeds itself in a tree and Naruto's able to hang on for just a minute. The wind stops leaving Naruto to fall, he catches himself mid air looking around to see where he wound up, he couldn't detect Sasuke or Sakura around so he must have been a ways off. He begins running in the direction he flew in from hoping he didn't get there too late.

“Who are you.” Sasuke shouted brandishing his kunai threatening, the tall and creepy woman from before stood across from him and Sakura with the rest of her teammates who fly off in separate directions leaving only her. She chuckles sinisterly at the two kids. She shows them her scroll, it's a heaven scroll the one they're looking for. Sasuke glares while Sakura get's into a stance behind him, Naruto wasn't here right now and they had to do their best.  
“You want my scroll right?” she asked once again sticking out her absurdly long tongue and curling it around the scroll, she then swallows it before facing them. “Then you'll be prepared to fight for it right? To the death.”  
Suddenly the area is overwhelmed with killing intent, the same type they felt on the bridge with Zabuza but worse. Sasuke grits his teeth cursing as he sees Sakura's legs tremble. They shake and quiver but the girl remains standing glaring back.  
The enemy flings several kunai at them, Sasuke unleashes the fire ball technique once more, but when it clears the enemy is gone. Sasuke looks around, trying to sense where they could be hiding.  
'Crap we have to run.' Sasuke thought swiftly grabbing Sakura's wrist and bolting off, it they couldn't see the other ninja maybe their luck would allow for an escape.

As Naruto moves through the forest he hears a soft hiss follow him, the creatures of the forest of death were particularly large and particularly deadly which is why he chose to house his hives in this area. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw it, a giant beige coloured snake with dark spots followed, like it was hunting him. Naruto frowns, he couldn't afford to be slowed down just because some one wanted lunch.  
“Back off hebi, unless you want some serious indigestion.” Naruto said. From above the snake lunged, diving towards him, Naruto barely dodges nearly getting swallowed in the process. He curses growling at the delay. “Guess I have no choice, I need to end this quickly.” he lands on one of the tree branches and unsheathes his sword. “Jintenki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi.” Naruto's hand is enveloped in a white glow and the sword is replace with a yellow and black gauntlet.  
The snake appears again but this time Naruto's ready for it. The snake dives forward again, mouth wide open.  
“Nigeki Kessatsu!” Naruto swipes the snake's side twice leaving Suzumebachi’s beautiful crest behind, he lands on a tree not even glancing behind him to see the exploded carcass of the giant snake.

Sasuke and Sakura sit panting from the long run.  
“Sasuke-kun are you alright?” Sakura asked, Sasuke faces her nodding, he looks just over her shoulder to see something large moving towards them at a fast pace.  
“Sakura jump!” they dodge watching as a giant beige snake slams it's snout into the trunk of the tree they'd been resting on a moment before. The snake recovers quickly, bending upwards and lunging at Sasuke. He fires a bunch of kunai at it, trying to hit a vital area. The snake fall with a pained hiss, dead.  
The creepy woman emerges from the side of it chuckling.  
“In a competition like this you shouldn't relax even for a second. Prey should always run from the predator you know.” in a flash the woman is racing up the tree Sasuke landed on but before she could get to him something slashes her cheek and a butterfly crest blooms where she's cut.  
“Sorry for the hold up.” Naruto said glaring hard at the woman. “I would't try anything if I were you all I have to do is cut you once more and Suzume-chan's poison will do it's job.” Sasuke sighs in relief knowing Naruto was back and he wouldn't have to fight on his own. Now that the blonde was here they could think up a plan just like before.  
Naruto remembers the lady well, the one who smelled of snakes and had returned Anko's kunai. So much made sense now, but what did she want?  
“Are you guys alright, Sasuke, Sakura?” Naruto asked.  
“Just a few scratches and bruises, we're fine.” Sakura replies feeling a weight come off her shoulder. She feared for his life, thinking he'd gotten seriously hurt.  
“I see you've also defeated one of my snakes Naruto-kun, most impressive.” the woman said. Naruto glared harder, so it had been this creep that sent the snake after him. It must have been a summon.  
“What do you want? A scroll?” Sasuke asked locking eyes with Naruto who understood.  
'Good thinking.' Naruto thought. 'This enemy probably doesn't even know we have two.' Naruto retrieves the scroll  
The woman begins laughing again.  
“Why would I ask you for the scroll?” she lifts her sleeve and swipes her blood across the seal. “When I can just kill you and take it? Kuchiyose no jutsu!” a massive snake appears on command, larger than the previous two. It was as big as a building, as big as the Hokage tower even.  
“Beast mode now!” Kurama shouts in Naruto's mind, the blonde barely had a chance to transform before the woman punches him, sending him through some branches while the snake went for Sasuke and Sakura. The pink haired girl screams loudly Sasuke stands in front of her wanting to protect but one glance at the gaping, fanged maw of the snake had him frozen in fear.  
A foot crashes down into the snake's head sending it head first into the ground, Naruto jabs it with his shikai watching the crest grow on the snake's face.  
“I don't think, you understand just who you're dealing with. Nigeki Kessatsu!” Naruto said jabbing the stinger in one more time. The snake shrieks before the crest envelopes it.

“Mitarashi-san come quickly.” one of the Chūnin assistants said. His tone made her take the situation all the more seriously, he leads her to a group of assistants looking over three dead bodies. Something about them seemed familiar. She couldn't tell as their faces had been horribly rotten off, they had been dead for at least a couple days before the second exam even commenced.  
“These are their ninja identification cards ma'am.” one of the assistants said handing it over to her. Anko glances over the pictures and a chill runs up her spine. Staring back at her, was the face of the woman who had returned her kunai with a long tongue.  
“Alert the Hokage immediately and send ANBU into the forest, we have several intruders in the Chūnin exams.”

A long tongue suddenly makes a grab for Naruto but the blonde avoids it, red chakra swirls behind him in a cloak. The woman laughs, retracting her tongue.  
“You've lost me another summon, but it was worth it to find out the Kyuubi brat is still alive.” she hissed. Naruto narrows his eyes. How could a foreign ninja know of Konohagakure's greatest secret.  
“Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.” Sasuke said blowing a stream of fire straight at the woman, with some help from Sakura a line of ninja wire is attached to her and the stream of flames hits' the intruder straight in the face.  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wait for the smoke to clear. A series of sinister chuckling is heard.  
“As expected of an Uchiha, to be able to use the sharingan at such an age.” Sasuke gasped, when had she noticed that he activated it?  
“I found testing your powers to be quite fun but I had no idea I'd walk into such a surprise.” she said looking at Naruto who was still covered in his fox tail cloak. The three ninja gasp as the woman's skin began to fold, peeling off like a suit of some kind and underneath malicious eyes stared back at them.  
“I sense that your powers will soon surpass your brother's Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke's eyes widened, this person, they knew his brother?  
“Who the hell are you!” Sasuke shouted in anger. The woman only smirks at him, pulling out the heaven scroll.  
“My name is Orochimaru and if you ever want to see me again. You must pass this exam.” Suddenly his neck extended, heading straight for Sasuke who couldn't move.  
“Shiten Koshun!” Naruto shouts, Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku fly creating a barrier over Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Orochimaru's face slams into the barrier and Tsubaki lunches cutting right through Orochimaru's chest. The Ninja curses not expecting such and attack.  
“Tsubaki return!” Naruto calls. Orochimaru sinks into the ground once more vanishing. Naruto releases his Shikai breathing hard, his one tailed cloak fizzles out and he falls to the floor exhausted. He'd never used all his skills at once.  
Sakura and Sasuke are at his side at once.  
“Naruto!” they yell in sync, checking over their teammate.  
“I'm fine, I'm fine just a little exhausted. But we got the heaven scroll. Just have to take a small nap.” Naruto said passing out.  
“Naruto!” the two of them shout again. But calm down when the notice the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Sasuke gives a fond laugh, of course Naruto's strength would give out now, that guy was in a league of his own. 'Orochimaru' Sasuke swore he'd heard that name before. The raven haired boy hefted Naruto unto his back.  
“Sakura it's up to us to protect him now, we have to make camp.” Sasuke said fully conscious of the blonde's weight. Why was he so heavy? Looking up at the sky Sasuke finally notices how dark it had gotten. They really were going to have to spend the night surrounded by enemies.  
“Let's go.”

They move unbeknownst to them a team of Otogakure ninja are watching.  
“Orochimaru-sama said we attack at daybreak.” the lone girl said to her teammates.  
“Right, the target is Uchiha Sasuke.” one of them replies. The last boy glances over the ninja who were about to make camp.  
“We can kill the other two right?” he asked with a blood thirsty grin.  
“Yeah, of course.”

Sasuke and Sakura lay the sleeping Naruto down then devise a plan to guard the perimeter. They could hold their own against the other ninja and Sakura was at least still capable of fighting.  
“I think we should stay awake until Naruto wakes up.” Sasuke said. Sakura looks at him like he's crazy.  
“But Sasuke-kun, what if he's asleep for the whole night. You need rest too, we should sleep in shifts and I'll wake you if it's anything I can't handle.” Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke appreciated her spirit, he needed a bit of that right now. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Sasuke lays down beside Naruto to take a nap.  
“Oh and Sakura.” he said.  
“Yes, Sasuke-kun?”  
“Good work out there today.” he said. Sakura's face is coloured with surprise. Had Sasuke really just complimented her? She discreetly pinched herself. Nope it wasn't a dream. She nods, giving him a thumbs up and a smile.  
“Rest up okay.”

Sakura didn't intend to wake Sasuke up for his night shift. Feeling too guilty to, Naruto and Sasuke had once again fought a majority of the battles while she stood off to the side. No, she decided, she would watch over the two of them while they slept and when the sun came up she would carry one. Sakura wanted to protect them too. Sasuke and Naruto's soft snores echoed around her, she wondered when the blonde would wake up.  
'Those looked like some seriously high level moves.' she thought. 'Ah no matter, if he doesn't wake up we'll just carry him, we got the heaven scroll after all.'

Night passed uneventfully, soon dawn came and with it, rays of sun light pierced through the darkness. Sakura still stood watch over her team mates.  
'They must have been more tired than I thought.' she thought. Something moves through the trees catching her attention, Sakura goes on guard drawing a kunai. A chubby squirrel stumbled out of the forest, she sighs in relief. She pauses. 'Wait a minute.' she recalled falling for that back in Nami no kuni. Looking closer she could see that the creature had something stuck to it. She throws her kunai with perfect aim scaring the creature off, on it's back she could see there was an explosive tag.  
“A trap?”

Lee catches the squirrel just as the explosive tag is about to go off.  
“Who would do such a thing?” he mutters to himself watching the rodent run off. “Strange.”

Sakura once again fights sleep off just barely, rubbing her eyes she yawns. The only thing keeping her company was counting the blades of grass along the forest floor. She hoped the others woke up soon so they could get to the tower already.  
“Rough night?” a voice asked from behind her. Spinning around, now wide away she's met with three Otogakure ninja. Sakura has to wonder what they had against them in particular. This was the third Otogakure team to attack team seven.  
Two boys and one girl who frankly looked annoyed by their presence all dressed in the white and black colours of their village.  
“What do you want?” Sakura asked trying not to let fear bleed into her voice.  
“Wake Sasuke up I want to fight him.” one of them demanded. Sakura's mouth hangs open, what was she supposed to say to that?  
“Why do you guys keep attacking us in particular? Is it because of this Orochimaru person?” she glares hard. “Go away!”  
The Oto nin with dark spiky hair laughs.  
“I'll kill you just for that remark.” he said.  
“Wait Zaku, look at the grass.” the other boy said motioning to the grass in front of the make shift camp. “Traps, clever girl.”  
“Kill her.” Just as the sound ninja are about to attack Sakura cuts a piece of ninja wire behind her, a giant log falls from above swinging in an arc and knocking them off the tree branch. Sakura sighs thinking that was last of it.

“Why you little-” Zaku growled. Sakura grabs a shuriken from her holster ready to fire. Until she hears.  
“Konoha Senpū!” a whirl wind blows hard against the Otogakure ninja forcing them to take cover against the harshness. Lee lands in front of Sakura with a smirk  
“How can three of you pick on one person it's honesty disgraceful.” he said. Sakura is glad to see him but once against she had to be saved through someone else' efforts.  
“Sakura-Chan are you alright?” Lee asked refusing to take his eyes off the enemy.  
“Lee I'm okay.” she said trying to stand, but her knees give out from exhaustion. “We have to hold out until either Sasuke-kun or Naruto wake up.” she told him.  
“You're in no condition to fight let me take care of this.” Lee tells her. “Trust me.” he said flashing a charming smile.  
The Oto nin in the middle covered in bandages rushes forward, Lee acts punching the ground and using a piece of land to block.  
“I've seen your attacks before, I'm not going to let you get close.” he said.  
“That's what you think.” Zaku said with a snigger, the girl smirked as well, Sakura guessed they had something up their sleeves and she didn't want to find out what.  
“I'm going to try to wake them.” she tells Lee rushing to Naruto and Sasuke to begin shaking them.

Lee continues to face off against the sound ninja, using a technique she had never seen before, it left Lee shaking and Sakura didn't want to know what would happen if he failed.  
“Your attack may be high speed, but us Otogakure ninja move at the speed of sound.” Dosu said. He punches out at Lee and though the Konoha nin avoids the punch he feels the effects of the attack.  
“Lee!” Sakura screams.  
“Even if you dodge my fist the sound will attack you.” Dosu said lifting his hand to show them his arm brace containing a series of holes.  
Dosu attacks again but Lee dodges delivering a spinning kick the enemy did not expect. Dosu's sound attacks again and Sakura could see Lee's ears bleeding, she gasped. If he hadn't come along... would she have even stood a chance? She looks over Sasuke and Naruto's sleeping faces. They must have been beyond exhausted if they weren't waking up now.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru stumble across the fight and pale, against the Otogakure nin Lee and Sakura seemed to be losing badly.  
'Sakura, Naruto-kun.' Ino thinks. “We have to help them.”  
“Are you crazy, against those guys what can we do?” Shikamaru asked.  
“I don't know but...” Ino faltered in her words.

“Kin grab the girl.” Dosu said once he'd finally defeated Lee, the Konoha genin lay in a heap on the floor while Sakura armed herself. Kin smirked thinking it would be easy. She lunges.  
Sakura dodges and with an open palm strike hits Kin in the chest with all the force she could muster.  
“I know I'm not like these two but don't underestimate me.” Sakura said clenching her kunai between her fingers. Kin wipes the blood off her lip not expecting the girl to be that strong. The pink haired girl looked like every other Konoha genin.  
“What are you waiting for, is this rookie proving too much for you.” Zaku taunted in the background.  
“Shut up you idiot, you couldn't even detect her traps.” Kin retorted. The dark haired girl fishes the senbon out of her pocket and throws it. She smirks as it hits Sakura only for the image of the girl to fade away.  
“What Genjustu?” Kin gasps feeling the air fly out of her lungs. Sakura drops, throwing a sweeping kick and knocking the Otogakure nin off her feet. She then jumps back to Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura focuses her chakra  
“Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu” she said. Punching the ground all of a sudden Kin screams as she's pulled under ground until only her head is left visible.  
Sakura is panting hard, she didn't know where the strength came from but she was glad to have it.  
“Seems we underestimated this delicate flower.” Dosu taunts. “Zaku why don't you take care of this.” Sakura gasps. Against that guy, she stood no chance.  
Before she could blink Zaku had gabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the center.  
“Pardon me for messing up your hair. Oi Dosu kill those three.”  
“No!” Sakura screamed. Grabbing a kunai, though it pained her, the only reason she'd make it out of this was if she cut her hair. The long hair she'd grown for Sasuke-kun's affection. But if she didn't cut he'd die.  
She shears the hair right off leaving Zaku with a handful of pink tufts. He attacks her, Sakura places her hands in a seal and Zaku barrels into a log.  
“Kawarimi!” he curses. Kin, who's still just a head in the ground struggles.  
“Zaku behind you.” she said giving away Sakura's position. Zaku slashes but is once again met with a log.  
“Stupid girl is this the only technique you know.” he said looking around. He feels something come from above him. “Heh another stupid substitution.” he laughs striking up wards, Sakura dodges landing on him and pinning his arms down with just her teeth. She stabs through his palm with her kunai before Dosu knocks her off.  
“You little bitch!” Zaku shouts yanking the kunai out of his hand. Sakura pants hard, she could feel her chakra reserves getting low. One more technique.  
“Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu.” Sakura vanishes into the ground before they can catch her, the earth spits her back up in front of the sleeping Sasuke and Naruto.  
“Sakura.” A hand rests itself on her shoulder. “Thanks for having our backs.” Naruto said smiling at her. Tears well up in her eyes. He was awake, he was finally awake. Sasuke too.  
“Sakura, who did that to you?”

Neji heaves a sigh as he grows tired of waiting for Lee.  
“Let's go look for him, he probably passed out training or something.” Tenten said with a fond eye roll. Lee was a great teammate, she loved the guy but honestly. Neji chuckled shaking his head. He stands, dusting off his short.  
“Lets go.”

Zaku snorts. “What do I have to be afraid of, some half dead freak and a bumble bee.”  
Naruto yawns, stretching his arms over his head until he hears a pop. He'd slept longer than he thought. Glancing over Sakura he could see she was bruised, dirty and shaking. He frowns, how dare these guys hurt his teammate.  
“Bumble bee. I actually don't mind being called that.” he said. Sakura smiles through her tears glad to see them.  
“Zaku be careful with those two.” Dosu said narrowing his only visible eye. Zaku doesn't listen.  
“Ultimate Zankuuha!” he yells unleashing air waves upon team seven and rising hell. “Blown away.” Zaku grins.   
When the dust clears, a yellow triangular shield is over team seven protecting them from the technique.  
“Sasuke I'll leave him to you. I'm going to heal Sakura.” Naruto said activating the shun shun rikka. Sasuke nods then activates his sharingan, faster than Zaku could see, Sasuke moves, kneeing the Oto nin in the stomach and watching him crashing to a thicket of trees.  
“Who did you blow away again?” Sasuke said with a bit of sass. Naruto shook his head, he was rubbing off on the Uchiha too much.   
Zaku returns with a vengeance blasting away at them once more.  
“Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu.” Sasuke said blowing a multitude of fire balls at Zaku, he puts his hand up blowing them away with.The fires go out but hidden within them are multiple shuriken. Zaku braces himself, Sasuke dives under him.  
“Zaku he's below you.”  
“You bastard!” Zaku shouts sweeping his foot up in a kick, Sasuke jumps over him, landing on his back and kicking him in the face.  
Kin finally gets out of the ground only to have her teammate crash into her. Dosu narrows his eyes, watching Naruto heal Sakura, he attacks them, lifting his arm.  
“Koten Zanshun.” Naruto doesn't even need to look away from his healing shield to know Tsubaki had cut through the equipment on Dosu's arm.  
“I see through your little technique.” Naruto said as Tsubaki returned. “Tell your team that if they value their lives they'll leave.” Naruto glared.  
“Zaku, Kin fall back.” he said.   
“But Dosu what about-”  
“We've collected the information Orochimaru-sama wanted, let's go.” Taking the scroll out of his pocket he throws it to Naruto, it was another heaven scroll.  
“You've beat us this time but when we meet again, we will neither run nor hide.” Dosu said, he and his teammates vanish. Sasuke brings Lee over to Naruto, allowing him to extend the shield over the injured boy.

A kunai flies at them, Sasuke deflects it.  
“What do you think you're doing to our teammate.” a feminine voice asked. Naruto could see a young girl about their age dressed in a Chinese style shirt and pants. Her hair was done in two buns and her brown eyes stared intensely at them. Beside her a boy with long dark hair and pale eyes looked ready to fight, Naruto could immediately tell it was a Hyuga.  
'This must be who Hinata-chan was talking about.'  
“I'm paying him back for rescuing my teammate, this is a healing capsule.” Naruto said. The girl sighed in relief.  
“Sorry about that, I'm Tenten.” she said introducing herself. “This is Neji, we came looking for Lee after he vanished.”  
“Understandable.” 

Ino runs out of the bushes panting and worried.  
“Sakura, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun are guys alright I saw the whole fight!” she said kneeling by Sakura's side.  
Shikamaru and Chouji join her, coming slowly out of the forest where they hid.  
“We wanted to help but there wasn't much we could do.” Ino said clenching her fist, even Sakura had fought like crazy but Sasuke was able to drive them off, the Uchiha could be really cool.  
“It's the thought that counts.” Naruto said. Sasuke snorts. Naruto dispels the dome. Slowly Lee wakes up, he blinks the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
“Lee!” Tenten calls. “I've told you to stop going off on your own, you could have been in serious trouble if the Uchiha kid didn't wake up!”  
“Where are they?!” Lee asked looking around for any signs of danger.  
“We drove them off.” Naruto said crouching down to be at Lee's seated level. “Thank you Lee, I'll make sure to pay you back sometime. What you did was very admirable.” Lee beams brightly at Naruto.  
“I couldn't leave Sakura-Chan to take on those guys, not when I knew she couldn't defend herself. It's against my ninja way.”  
Naruto smiles back at him. “I'm glad to hear that.” Neji said nothing, instead watching Naruto like a hawk. He'd never seen a healing jutsu like that before, both Lee and Sakura looked as fresh as when they entered the forest. It was effective.  
“Looks like I need to work harder, I couldn't even beat those guys. I can't even match your speed Naruto.” Lee said. Tenten looks at Naruto in shock.  
'How fast is he then?' she thinks.  
“All in due time, it's just work and patience.” Naruto said. “I have the utmost faith you'll get there Lee.”  
“Sakura-Chan, the next time we meet, I'll be a stronger man.” Lee promised with a fierce passion burning in his eyes. Sakura smiles.  
“I'll look forward to it, Lee.”

“Let me fix your hair.” Ino offers sitting down behind the pink haired girl. “You were really awesome back there Sakura.” Ino said a she cut off some uneven strands with her kunai.  
“I really don't know what got into me.” Sakura admitted. “I just know I had to protect Naruto and Sasuke-kun.”  
“And you did.” Ino said. 'You've come so far Sakura.”

While the teams got along, Sasuke and Neji scrutinize each other, both of them were from clans specializing in dōjutsu so a rivalry was already expected.  
“Lee say your good byes, we're leaving.” Neji orders. Lee seemed down to go but a smile from Sakura cheers him up instantly.

Team ten soon decides it's time for them to leave too and bid team seven good bye. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura begin their walk to the tower, it was already the afternoon on the second day. Naruto worries, neither Kurama-kun nor Suzume-chan had spoken since he'd woken up. That battle must have tired them out too. He'd wait, if nothing happened he'd go into the mind scape himself.  
A growl from Sakura's stomach alerts Naruto to their hunger, it must have been weird for them to go so long without food. They were almost near the hives anyway, a quick detour wouldn't hurt, he needed some honey any way. No doubt Shino would have already passed by here as it was a direct route to the tower.  
“Do you guys mind if we make a quick stop somewhere?” Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him wondering where Naruto could possibly want to go in this place. Now that he thought about it the blonde had known where he'd been going since the first time they entered, he was even able to find them right as Orochimaru was about to land a devastating attack.  
“Where are we going?” Sasuke asked.  
“Just to visit some old friends, how do you feel about raw honey?” Sasuke and Sakura share a glance at the blonde's cryptic words but nod nonetheless, this was Naruto and he could trust them right?

“Bees!” Sakura screamed almost at the top of her lungs before Sasuke put a hand over her mouth trying not to alert the giant flying insects. Some of them as big as grown men. Naruto on the other hand simply walked right towards the giant hives, seemingly uncaring. He turns to look at them.  
“Come on.” He said waving them over. Sasuke and Sakura shake their heads in synch leaving Naruto to shrug and walk on.  
Naruto was glad to see the hive thriving, he would usually come and check on them monthly but the mission to wave country had left them growing a bit wild. The bees and wasps recognized him or at least recognized that their chakra signature and his were the same. They bumped their heads against him and fluttered their wings. Naruto laughed, unable to do the same because he didn't have wings. He begins flaring his chakra, pulsing it in a welcoming rhythm, the bees reciprocate before flying off to work.  
'Wonder what I'd look like with a pair.' Naruto thought.  
There were hornets around as he reared bees and hornets together but they didn't hate each other, instead it looked like the wasps and hornets were protecting the bees.  
“I've done well, Shino would be proud.” Naruto said noting the development. Could it be that the similar chakra signatures was what was keeping them from harming each other. Did they all see each other as family.  
Naruto unfortunately didn't have time to ponder this. The bees bump him, leading him to a fresh comb of honey they knew Naruto wanted to saw off for his teammates. He could visit the queen later when he came back. On getting there he noticed someone had already beat him to it. A tender smile comes over his face.  
'That Shino-kun.' he thinks feeling his chest go warm with affection for the other boy.

Naruto gets to work, sawing and sawing off the large honey comb until it could barely fit in his arms. The bees behind him stretch their tongues out getting a taste of the honey. Soon the area is over come with angry buzzing and he hears a familiar scream.  
'Sakura.'  
He rushes back to where he left them to find the wasps angrily advancing on his teammates. He stands in front of them flaring his chakra until the wasps calm down.  
“Friends.” Naruto said pulsing his chakra in familiar rhythm. After a lot of buzzing the wasps flew away.  
“What happened?” Naruto asked. Sasuke looked sheepish and Sakura blushed.  
“Well one of them came really close so I hit it, it started buzzing really, really loudly.” Sakura began. “Sasuke-kun hit it again and that's when the wasps attacked.” Naruto sighed.  
“The bee was curious about you Sakura.” Naruto said. “Next time I'll introduce you guys.” a chill ran up Sakura's spine, she puts her hands up.  
“No thanks, did you get what you came for?” Naruto looks back to the gathered honey combs and presents it to them.  
“Freshly made honey combs.” He said. Sakura looks glad for something to eat, she bites in, sighing. Sasuke is hesitant, but with a little urging from Naruto he eats as well.   
“Say Naruto, how come the bees really like you?” Sakura asked, ever the inquisitive ones.  
“That's because I bred them.” Naruto replies.  
“Like the Aburame clan breeds bugs?” Sakura asked almost choking on her honey comb. Naruto nods.  
“Initially it was just me but Shino-kun and I-” Sasuke stands abruptly, clearly bothered by something.  
“I'm going to get water from the lake I saw nearby.” He said.  
“Don't get into any trouble while you're there.” Naruto joked. Sasuke says nothing as he leaves. “What's gotten into him?” Naruto asked getting worried, had the battle with Orochimaru done something.  
“Sasuke-kun's been acting a little weird since the exams.” Sakura admits.  
“When this is over maybe we'll talk about it.” Naruto said. “Meanwhile I've got an Idea about how we can get to the tower super fast.”  
“You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you Naruto.” Sakura said suspiciously. Naruto's reply is a cheeky smile.

“We're going to ride the hornets.” Naruto announces once Sasuke arrives. The raven haired boy stares at him like he's an idiot wondering what had possessed the other boy while he was away.  
“And have you ever done this before?” Sasuke asked taking a sip from the canteen he filled. Naruto wraps up the rest of the honey combs they didn't finish figuring he could give some to Hinata.  
“Not really, but I'm sure we can make it work.”

Sasuke and Sakura watch Naruto communicate with the large hornet the size of a horse, the insect flutters it's wings as it seems to understand what Naruto is saying. Naruto mounts it, climbing unto it's back. The hornet takes of, flying with near super sonic speed.  
They come down and Naruto's hair is messier than it usually already is.  
“So yeah, we're riding.” Naruto said.  
“You can't be serious.” Sasuke deadpans.  
“What better way to reach the tower, we have two earth scrolls and two heaven scrolls that makes us a target. By walking there we're putting ourselves in danger. People will be waiting to ambush us and steal our scroll.” Naruto reasons. “It's only a short fly.”  
Sakura gets up from the fallen log.  
“Naruto's right, fighting while you were out was honestly exhausting, I don't want to get in any more fights, not when they could be avoided.” Sakura said with hardened eyes. Sasuke wondered when she had stopped deferring to him. Instead the girl that stood before him was confident in her decision involving giant flying insects. Sasuke sighs heavily.  
“Let's do it.”

“Naruto!” Sakura screams as she's lifted off the ground by a giant hornet. Sasuke is holding on to his ride for dear life and only Naruto seems like he's enjoying himself. The hornets zig zag to through the sky at first but after getting a handle on the chakra signatures Naruto shows them where to go.  
Soon they're zipping through the sky. The tower comes into view and Naruto tells the hornets to drop them right in front of it.  
The bugs land, gently head butting Naruto, he pets them one last time before they fly off.  
“Those things are really loyal huh?” Sakura said. Naruto beams at her.  
“I care about them a lot.” He said. Sasuke pushes the tower doors open and strides right in, Naruto rolls his eyes. What was with the attitude?

The hall was empty when team seven steps in, no one was around to greet them or inform them that they had passed the test or not, all the greeted them was a single poster on the wall.  
“I think it's time to open the scrolls.” Sasuke said. Naruto nods in agreement. Sakura looks unsure.  
“What if it's against the rules?” she asked watching Naruto retrieve one heaven scroll and one earth scroll.  
“Nows the time for a leap of faith.” the blonde tosses the heaven scroll at Sakura who catches it. “Together on three. One, two, three!” they pull the scrolls open looking at the seal work written within it.  
“A summoning jutsu!” Sasuke remarks pulling his teammates back, they drop the scrolls and right before their eyes the area is covered in a plume of smoke. Standing before them is Chūnin instructor Iruka.  
“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked.  
“Long time no see right Naruto?” Iruka said with a welcoming smile, Naruto is so shocked, he doesn't speak. “Well done, getting here on the second day all three of you pass congratulations.”  
Naruto finally snaps out of it, smiling gently at the academy teacher.  
“Thank you and it's good to see you too Iruka-sensei.” he said. Iruka hugs him, once again surprising Naruto.  
“I'm so proud of you Naruto. These five days were to test the basic abilities needed to become a Chūnin and you guys got here in two.” he squeezes the blonde until Naruto hugs back. Sasuke and Sakura relax, sinking to their knees in relief. A crazy snake man, multiple battles, passing out in the forest and a ride on the backs of giant hornets. Finally, they'd made it. Iruka pulled away.  
“On to the third test with you all. Be careful out there alright?”  
“I will Iruka-sensei, it was so nice seeing you again. I'll try to stop by the academy more.” Naruto promised.  
“You guys are allowed to rest here until the deadline. I'm sure you'll need it.” Iruka said.  
“Finally, a warm bed and maybe a hot bath.” Sakura said blissfully. Naruto laughs behind her.

“Here's everything I was able to learn in the second portion of the exams.” Kabuto said handing a ninfo card to Orochimaru who had shed his skin disguise.  
“Excellent, I wasn't able to mark Sasuke-kun in forest with the nine tails brat defending him but maybe now that he's here...”  
“It will be easier Orochimaru-sama, the ninja will let down their guard.” Kabuto said. Orochimaru chuckles, yes it would be easier to mark Sasuke here and if he survived... Well Orochimaru could see how strong he really was.

It was getting dark out again as Naruto stared out the window. He would be sharing a room with Sasuke while Sakura got a room to herself, Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun still weren't talking to him and Naruto was getting worried, but now was also an opportunity to speak to Sasuke about his behaviour.  
The door creeks open and Sasuke walks in, blank expression with his hands shoved into his pocket. Now's his chance.  
“Sasuke can we talk?” Naruto said sitting on his bed. Sasuke shoots him a glare.  
“What about?”  
“You've been acting really weird since the first test and I just want to know if everything's okay with you. If you're in pain I can heal-” Sasuke doesn't let him finish before he's heading towards the door. Naruto, using his speed, shushins in front of Sasuke.  
“There you go again! You can talk to me.” Naruto insists.  
Sasuke keeps silent glaring hard at Naruto. It was like he was angry at someone other than Naruto but was currently focusing all his anger on the blonde.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Just forget it!” Sasuke snaps trying to move Naruto out of the way. Naruto doesn't budge. “Get out of my way!”  
“Not until you tell me what's wrong, you're not mad a Sakura too right?”  
“This has nothing to do with her, it's me! It's all me.” Sasuke huffed. Naruto lets him through and the other boy storms out of the room.  
Naruto follows after a moment but when he runs right around the corner, he finds Sasuke on the ground.  
“Sasuke!” Naruto yells rushing toward him. The other boy is groaning and scrunching his face in pain. Naruto picks him up, throwing one of Sasuke's arms over his neck. There didn't seem to be anything outwardly wrong with him.  
“I need a medic!” Naruto yells. Some of the other attending ninja in the building hear his cry and rush.  
“What happened?” they ask.  
“I just found him laying there!” Naruto said watching as Sasuke is placed on a stretcher.  
“Sasuke-kun! Naruto what happened?” she asked in alarm.  
“He was angry at me and when he stormed out I followed him and found him like that.” Naruto said.  
“Can't you heal him?” She asked, tears welled up in her eyes.  
“I don't know what I'm healing Sakura, there isn't a scratch on him.”

“Hokage-sama.” Anko said once she finally stood before the Hokage, strangely enough Ibiki was in the room too, the two of them seemed to be holding a test in their hands, one that looked like it belonged to a Chūnin candidate.  
“Let me guess an intruder in the exams.”  
“Orochimaru, I encountered him in the forest of death, he's after one of the kids!” she said nearly falling to her knees, the battle with the snake Sannin had been long and hard, she almost didn't make it.  
Hiruzen stands abruptly, almost spitting out his pipe in the process. Orochimaru? Here? Now?  
“He must be after someone on team seven, why else would Naruto have written this.” Ibiki said. So the kid had been right. Snakes indeed.  
“We can't cancel the exams he'll slip out of our clutches!” Anko said.  
“And we won't, not until we know what he's after.” Hiruzen said “Or rather who he's after.”

Naruto and Sakura sit by Sasuke's bed in the infirmary, the administration of pain killers had seen that he stopped grunting in pain and had fallen into a restful sleep. Naruto hated the fact that his team mate was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He just didn't know what was wrong. Sakura had been just as confused. She chewed her lip nervously watching Sasuke's face. Naruto rests a hand on her.  
“He'll be okay Sakura, he's a fighter.” She nods, wiping the tears pooling in her eyes.  
“You're right. We just have to wait for him to wake up.”

Somewhere in the building Orochimaru smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of Justu
> 
> Konoha Senpū: Leaf whirlwind  
> Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Grand fire ball technique  
> Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: Pheonix flower technique  
> Zankuuha: Decapitating air waves  
> Konoha Shunko: Naruto's version of the Shunko technique  
> Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu: Ground hog decapitation technique  
> Kawarimi: Replacement technique  
> Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu: Hiding like a mole technique  
> Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning technique  
> Jintenki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi: Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi  
> Nigeki Kessatsu: Death in two steps


End file.
